Bring Me to Life
by Dancing Dusk
Summary: [KagSess] Kagome's life is moving smoothly after she leaves Inuyasha's love behind until one day when Sesshoumaru turns up and needs her help. After a stay with Sesshoumaru, things are turned upside down. Cursing and sexual situations.
1. Foreward

_A/U: Keep in mind that this chapter is only a prologue. The actual story does not proceed in this tone and is not really anything like this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, nor do I claim any of the Inuyasha characters at any point throughout my story.

* * *

_

**Prologue **

In the days she had spent in the Warring States Era she had developed a definite physique. Her arms had become muscular, her senses heightened, and her overall physical health was in top shape. She always had a tough face on, and she could make everyone around her believe she was all right, but emotionally, she felt empty, a bit lonesome. Perhaps that is why she began her journey to physical perfection, for she had never cared much about it before. She knew exactly why she starting doing things this way. It was the seemingly never-ending drama in the love triangle she could never escape in her adolescence. She was approaching the end of her high school years now, and she had filled out nicely; she had grown taller, slimmer, and as most girls do, grown other things as well. Her hair had lengthened and smoothed. She had taken to wearing the clothes of a priestess of her own will, and for two reasons: she had decided that she would train with Kaede and learn her powers, and because they were comfortable and allowed easy movement. However, she neither wore the ceremonial colors of powder blue or cherry red, but an enchanting shade of turquoise. The dreary darkness of her past had mostly dispersed, but there was still a shadow about her. She had promised to remain by his side, because she wished to out of love for him, but it was because of the love she felt for him that she could never look him in the eye after his escapades with her former self. He vowed love to each, but it was clear whom he put first. His 'love' would always shadow her mind, ego, and confidence. That, perhaps, brought her where she is now. She had finally stopped loving him, because he could never stop loving Kikyou. Despite Naraku's defeat, the shell of her former life was still walking in unrest about the territories. She would never return to the spirit world until she had dragged Inuyasha to hell with her. Therefore Inuyasha was still rolling in self-pity and guilt…

Don't get me wrong, but some things can be changed, and some cannot. Despite her obvious change, Kagome was not what she might seem. She was still basically the same happy-go-lucky person she once was, but that was hidden away. She hadn't become the cynical, depressed person she may first appear to be. Her heart was just in mourning, the beginning of its healing; or perhaps far from healing. Confidence she lacked, but not in the ability she had, for she had perfected it. She felt unworthy of love, longed for it, yet wished there was no such thing.

"It's better to have loved, and lost, then to never have loved at all," right? Uhh, no. For to have loved and lost creates the longing that eats at your soul, and it is your soul that saves you from your longing; the longing that delves a deep rift in your heart, and plants an ache that is ever present, a conscious thought that keeps sleep from finding you at night; a shadow... that haunts you until you feel as if you can't breath anymore, and you want it to just end.

No, she had not become suicidal because Inuyasha had a way with barbed words, insulting, and emotionally abusing her. He had always called her a weak human, and tears were human weakness as well. She had become strong and could now control her emotions. She'd show him she wasn't weak. People believed what she wished them to believe, and that's the way things had come to be.

Except she wasn't as convincing as she believed herself to be. She had become hardened to Inuyasha's behavior. It didn't bother her so much anymore; she had accepted it. It had taken a bit of time, time that she wished she had never wasted on brooding.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

Kagome was helping Sango and Miroku rebuild huts that had been damaged by an attacking demon only a few days before. The Shikon no Tama dangled on the chain about her neck, for she was bound by its power to protect the precious stone from the evil influences that always sought it. She had perfected her skill with a bow, and was even in the process of getting some lessons on sword fighting from Sango. It wouldn't be long before she perfected those, too.

"This hut is finished, Sango. I've reinforced the walls with extra material." Kagome wiped sweat from her brow, and admired her handiwork. Sango finished the last hut just as Kagome finished hers.

"This one is finished as well."

"And a great hut it is, I must say, Lady Sango." Miroku had appeared behind her, and planted his hand upon her butt, and was in turn smacked upside the face. So once again, Sango was flushed, and Miroku's face looked like a mold of Sango's fist.

"Watch your slinking hands, Monk."

Kagome shook her head but smiled slightly. "Some things never change... but I'm glad some things haven't, and I wish others would. There is always room for improvement."

"Kagome!" Came the excited yell from the kitsune she had practically adopted since he had been orphaned by the insensitivity of the thunder brothers. He thought of her as a mother, and she thought of him as her son, even though she had not adopted him in youkai terms yet. She knew he would like it, and she wished she could, but adopting him in youkai terms would mean giving up her humanity, in the sense that she would no longer be human, but she would become a full blooded youkai. Part of her insisted she could never, because her family would have trouble explaining if Kagome sprouted a tail, pointed ears, and odd colored eyes, but the majority of her said her family wouldn't mind, and could manage. As the small ball of fur hurled himself toward her, she opened her arms and caught him easily.

"Hello, my little Shippou." She gave him a tight hug, and smiled as he hugged her back, before climbing onto her shoulders.

Inuyasha stood a couple yards away, Tessaiga dangling from his hip in its sheath. "Thanks for showing up now that all the work is done, Inuyasha." Kagome scolded him, her arms folded across her chest. "I suppose we really didn't need your help, but we would've got done faster."

"Ah, quit whining, Kagome. You didn't need my help, and I was making sure there was no demons lurking about."

Kagome turned and started to walk off to Kaede's hut. "Would've been nice if you had done it before. Then maybe we wouldn't have had to rebuild half the village again."

Inuyasha just stared after her, star struck as Miroku and Sango followed Kagome's lead, and headed for Kaede's hut. It did seem odd of Kagome to act like this. Not the arguing with Inuyasha part, but the mature and mind boggling responses that came from her mouth without her having to take time to form said intelligible remark. They just came naturally like the flowing of water.

------------------------------

Perched in the cover of darkness provided by the trees, a pair of piercing gold eyes watched and listened, waiting for the time that would be right. He would have to catch her while she was by herself; he did not have time to waste, kiddy fighting with his half-blood brother. True, they had all combined their powers and ability to rid the world of Naraku, but they had neither established a permanent treaty, nor paid any attention to the opposite group. He knew he would not be welcome there, or at least not as far as his brother was concerned.


	3. A Visit and Cause Revealed

**Chapter 3: A Visit and Cause Revealed**

Kagome was gathering herbs from the small patch of garden she was tending on her own, preparing to refill Kaede's herbal medicine ingredients. Her bow was hanging in one hand, and a quiver of arrows were thrown over her shoulder, as she was stooped over the plants, cutting and gathering what was needed, and depositing it in her basket. She stopped momentarily, and tied her long raven locks in a ponytail so they would be out of her face; however, she did not return to her errand, but in the blink of an eye drew, notched, and aimed an arrow as she turned to come face to face with Inuyasha's only, and older brother, Sesshoumaru.

He merely stared at the girl, perfectly at ease, even though he was under her scrutiny. His face was emotionless, unreadable… the same as it always was. "Your arrows cannot hurt me, girl. You should know by now."

"Yet if it is the only line of defense I can pose at the moment, it is better to have something that will waste your time than to have nothing that can save mine."

"Save your life?" He asked with the same bored look, much like a doll's face.

"My time, Sesshoumaru. It would be a waste of time to continue as if I never noticed you, or to flee, even if I wished to. I may be faster than before, but my speed cannot rival that of a demon."

"It seems that you are not as daft as the company you keep."

"Indeed, but it's not as if it matters a great deal." She returned the arrow to the quiver, slipped the bow over her shoulder, picked up her basket, and casually started to walk away. In another blink of the eye, Sesshoumaru was right before her, standing in her way. "Hello, you are in my way. How about moving?"

Sesshoumaru could hardly believe the way she was acting. Her insolence, defiance, and the obvious fact that she was not about to submit... It actually kind of turned him on, but he would never accept the fact that he, the Great Lord of the Western Lands, was attracted to a human. "Watch your tongue woman, or I might have to remove it."

She rolled her eyes and simply walked around him and proceeded towards the village, but she didn't get very far before he pinned her to a tree, her bow and arrows slung far from her reach. A deep growl rumbled from his throat and for a moment, Kagome thought she might have gone a bit far, but then she realized she really didn't do anything and was angry. "What the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru! You're wasting my time!"

His eyes narrowed slightly, as he stared down at her. It was hard for him to believe that this was the same little girl who had hid behind his worthless brother, wearing those indecent green garments.

When Kagome didn't get a response she assumed he wanted the jewel. "You aren't getting the Shikon no Tama, Sesshoumaru."

"Who said I wanted the little trinket? If I wanted it, I would have it, girl." He traced a line down her face and neck with his claws, catching the edge of the fabric lightly, though leaving a clear cut were they had been, and small trickles of blood ran down her front and dripped on the ground. Her breath caught, as a stinging sensation became apparent across her chest. "What do you think I want?"

Kagome grimaced slightly, but stared him. "Shouldn't you be disgusted? You hate humans, Sesshoumaru, so why do you mingle with them?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "To establish who is in charge." He said it in a menacing tone of voice, and Kagome nearly went to pieces. She slipped a small dagger from the folds of her clothes and stabbed it in his side. He snarled and reached for the dagger, meanwhile Kagome made a break for her arrows, but found herself lying on her back, with the wind knocked out of her, and the angry demon lord above her. Unable to breath she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force her lungs to take in air. After a few antagonizing moments she inhaled deeply and started coughing hard, and surprisingly coughed up a small amount of blood, which dotted the white part of her attire that hadn't yet been tainted with red. Her breathing was ragged and uneven.

Sesshoumaru remained quiet and motionless while she struggled to regain her composure. That wasn't quite the way he had meant for things to go. He had not meant to cut her with his claws, only to scare her, but her skin was surprisingly delicate. Nor had he meant to give her so rough a blow when he stopped her from reaching her arrows.

"That was foolish. You know I can move faster than you."

"Obviously you want something from me, Sessho-" She stopped in the middle of his name, still finding it hard to breath. "Otherwise you would have killed me by now. So you were seemingly foolish, as well." She let out a deep sigh, having punctuated each word with one or more pants.

"I did not mean to harm you, but you were beginning to try my patience, woman."

"Do you simply wish to taunt and torture me, Sesshoumaru? Because if so, I would prefer you kill me first. Or if you want the Tessaiga, kidnapping me would be no avail to you. He would never trade his sword for my safety."

"Do you wish to die then?"

"Not particularly, but you can't feel if you're dead."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment before climbing to his feet and then lifting her up as well. "Actually, I am here for none of those reasons. Rin is ill, and needs the care of a miko, therefore I came to collect you."

"So why exactly did you did you come to the decision that I had to be the one to heal her? Surely there are other mikos from villages closer to your castle." Kagome rubbed her head in an irritated fashion.

"Ah yes, and they are so ready to help demons. It is their life goal to defy the nature of mikos to help the 'tainted.'" He said it in a way that almost seemed like he was serious, but and underlying tone of superiority found it's way into the statement.

Momentarily, Kagome simply stared at him with her mouth agape, when it finally hit her. "Did the Great Sesshoumaru-sama just make an attempt to be facetious?"

"And here I thought I was being terribly clever, but alas, you have seen through my ploy."

Kagome sighed, and her eye began to twitch. "You don't have to be such a jerk about it! That's definitely not the way to act when you need a favor. Also, it would've been nice if you could've formed your purpose into a request, and before you ruined my clothes. "

"Would you have rather have had me ruin them after?" His face was once again blank, but a slight tone in his voice told Kagome he was amused.

"So you find that funny? You're lucky I am worried for Rin's health, or things wouldn't be getting any prettier. Now, thanks to you, when Rin sees me, she's going to ask a million and one questions about what happened to me."

"True. You should go change."

Kagome's eye twitched again. "Watch it. And you agree that you will bring me back unharmed when she is well?"

"When she is well again, I will bring you back unharmed."

She grabbed her basket, and put the herbs back in it, found her knife utterly useless, and retrieved her bow and arrows. "Okay. I'll be back in an hour. I need to gather some medicines. Please stay away from the village." She gave him a glare. "I don't need Inuyasha's crap as well as Miroku and Sango's worried questions."

"Very well, but if you are not back in a hour, I will retrieve you."

Kagome shook her head and started back to the village.


	4. Preparation

**Chapter 4: Preparation **

When Kagome reached the village she gained stares of all sorts, but she was use to it. The villagers always gave her strange looks, but perhaps it was because of the trail of blood droplets she was leaving, and her torn and bloody clothes.

"Kagome! What happened?" Sango's eyes were wide with surprise at the state of her friend.

"Don't worry about it, Sango." Kagome said casually. The basket of herbs was still in her hand and thus she dropped it off for Kaede, and then picked out a new set of priestess clothes. "Sango, I'm going to go soak in the hot springs. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. I could really use it after today." Came Sango's reply, and Kagome nodded in agreement and they headed to the springs after recruiting Shippou for guard duty.

As Kagome settled down in the spring her cuts began to sting, she held her breath and waited for the pain to stop, which didn't take long. Oddly, the cuts had already begun to heal. They were neither deep, nor wide, so they were hardly noticeable, that is, unless you're wrapped in a towel... sitting in a hot spring.

"Kagome, what happened? How did you get those cuts?"

"It's a long story, Sango."

"Well, you can tell me. Who did it?"

Kagome sighed. "Alright, but come here. I don't want to say it too loudly." When Sango had got closer and tilted her head in to listen Kagome began. "Sesshoumaru did it. I was a bit snippy, so he wanted 'to establish who is in charge.' So, I stabbed him, and well, it wasn't exactly what you could call 'getting along.' The down part is, the knife you gave me is useless now."

Sango gasped. "Sesshoumaru? You stabbed him, and you're upset that you lost a knife? He could've killed you. In fact, it's probably a miracle you're still alive."

"Well, I stabbed him, and he let go, so I went for my bow and arrows, but he sort of tackled me, and I ended up on the ground with the wind knocked out of me. I figured he wanted the Tessaiga or the Shikon, but he just came because he wants me to help Rin, the human girl that follows him everywhere. Apparently, she's sick."

"And you're going to help him? Why?"

"Not him; Rin. I can't just say no to her. Besides, no one else would help."

"Can you blame them? He's basically a walking death sentence. You mean he asked you to go?"

"No. He said he had 'come to collect me.'" Kagome rolled his eyes. "But I told him I would, and said I'd be back in an hour." Kagome finished her bath and changed into clean clothes as Sango did the same.

"Thanks Shippou." Kagome gave him a hug and let him perch on her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you for protecting us from that dirty lecher." Sango smiled. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"No problem." The kitsune replied happily.

"I just have to get some supplies ready to take and I'll set off to meet him. Don't tell Inuyasha, though." Kagome resumed their conversation.

"Were are you going, mom?"

"I'm going to go help a little girl who is sick."

"Can I go, too? I don't want to stay here with dog breath!"

Kagome smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Shippou, but I don't want you to get sick."

"Aww... fine. When will you be back?"

Shippou and Sango helped Kagome gather a small sack of medicines, plus the medicine she brought from the future.

"I'll be back soon." She kissed and gave Shippou a hug before handing him to Sango and setting off for the forest.

-----------------------------

Kagome found Sesshoumaru in a clearing where he was leaning against a tree, waiting for her to arrive so they could go. Kagome looked at him and thought of a tiger: beautiful, yet dangerous and unpredictable. Suddenly, she wondered how she had ever gotten pulled into all of this... that and why all the sexy guys had to be assholes, idiots, or gay.

"So how are we getting there, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She added the honorific so she would not get into it later with him about it.

"We're flying." Quickly and quietly a dense mist swirled about them, and soon they were airborne, headed towards Sesshoumaru's castle in the Western Lands. Kagome looked over the side at the ground below, and hoped it would be a quick and quiet ride.


	5. Inuyasha's Reflection and Worry

**Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Reflection and Worry**

Things had changed so much since the battle with Naraku, since Inuyasha had chose to save Kikyou, since saving Kikyou had left Kagome vulnerable. Kikyou had betrayed Naraku, and tried to kill him during the final battle. In return, Naraku had sent a powerful blow towards her, which would mean she would lose the last remains of her soul, but Inuyasha had abandoned Kagome to save her, and it had been then that Naraku took his strike, grabbing Kagome from behind. With the remaining fragments of the jewel, it merged into the complete Shikon no Tama. When Naraku reached to take it into his clutches, the jewel had reacted violently, and sent a powerful shock through him, rendering him momentarily paralyzed. The jewel then steered itself toward Kagome. When it reached her hands, a bright light erupted around her. Sesshoumaru, who was present, sent a powerful blast careening in Naraku's direction just as Kagome's power shot towards him. The two combined in a brilliant attack that sent Naraku to his doom. Ultimately, it had been Sesshoumaru and Kagome who had destroyed the power crazed monster.

Inuyasha reclined against a tree, his legs dangling over each side of the limb. He had noticed Kagome's attitude had changed toward him, even if she acted the same as always. He couldn't blame her. It was his fault Naraku had completed the jewel, and it was his fault that she had been caught, and it was his fault that Kagome had slept for nearly a week after the final battle with Naraku. He had saved his first love, but lost his second. He had been angry when he had seen that it was Sesshoumaru who had helped her destroy their enemy, and who had returned Kagome to Sango and Miroku when she had fallen unconscious after the battle, then left with his same, emotionless face he always had. It had meant nothing to him, except that he had beaten his foul half brother. Those things had meant a great deal to Inuyasha. Kagome knew that depending on him would be a liability if Kikyou were around. And when there was trouble, Kikyou was always around. Now, Kagome needed to depend on no one. She no longer needed Inuyasha's protection. Nor did she seem to want it.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew it was his own fault. He knew that Kikyou was dirt and bones, but he had chosen her over Kagome, and more than once. Now, Kagome had chosen herself over his love for Kikyou. He glanced around, and noticed that the sun had begun to descend behind the mountains in the distance. Light was fading, and he figured it was time he returned to the village, so he slowly stood on his feet and leaped to the ground and began the short walk back to the village. As he was on the edge of the village he caught the faint scent of blood, and found the trail of droplets Kagome had left as she had walked back earlier. He distinguished the scent of Kagome's blood at once, having memorized it. However, it was not only hers, but another familiar blood scent, but he could not remember whose. He quickened his pace back to the village and found Sango.

"Is Kagome alright? Her blood is everywhere! It's not a lot, but it's all spread out."

"Kagome's fine. She was a bit messy when she came back from gathering medicinal herbs, but she took a bath and changed. She didn't seem at all abashed to me."

"Where is she, Sango?"

"She changed and left to go help a sick child, because someone came here to… ask for her assistance. She said she would return soon."

"What child did she go to help?"

"Inuyasha, how would I know? She said she'd return soon. Ask her then."

"Well, whose blood was on her? There were two scents. Hers, and another that seemed familiar."

"She said she didn't want to talk about it, because it was a long story. It didn't seem to matter to her, though. She has the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha. You know how the jewel draws demons, and we crossed paths with many demons during our travels. Is it really any wonder that you think it seems familiar?"

Sango commended herself on answering Inuyasha's questions truthfully without revealing things that Kagome had asked she not tell him.

Inuyasha squinted at her. "Sango, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Why would I do that Inuyasha?"

"Because I bet Kagome told you not to tell me anything."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Lighten up, Inuyasha. Stop worrying. I told you Kagome was fine." With that she walked off.

"Sango! What the hell are you keeping secret?"

Having got no answer, Inuyasha went off to brood in the forest.


	6. Day One

**Chapter 6: Day One**

It was dusk when they arrived at Sesshoumaru's Castle in the Western Lands. The majestic beauty of it left her breathless. The castle itself looked to be made of solid marble, and all around it there were flowers of all shapes, sizes, and types._ "No doubt all the flowers are for Rin,"_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome remembered Rin giving her a bouquet of flowers when they had joined under one force to defeat Naraku.

As the swirling mist descended towards the ground, Kagome got ready for the landing. Surprisingly, it was smooth. "This way." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru up the steps and into the castle. The doors seemed to open just as he approached; yet when they went inside, there was no one to be seen. Kagome looked at the murals painted on the ceiling as he led her to Rin's room. No other place Kagome could think of could come close to matching the splendor of the place she was now.

Sesshoumaru opened the sliding door and waited for her to enter before closing it behind them. Kagome noticed a small cup and a bowl of water near the girl, but there was no one else in the room. Rin was lying asleep on the futon, so Kagome knelt by her side and felt her head, finding that the young girl was running a fever. "She feels warm, but not much more than 100°…" Searching in the small bag she brought with her, she put on a rubber glove and pulled out a digital thermometer. Searching through her bag again, she pulled out some plastic covers, and pulled one onto the end of the thermometer. Pressing a button, it gave a soft beep, and after gently prying the girl's mouth open with her gloved hand, she slid the appliance under her tongue and held it there, letting her mouth fall closed once more. She looked down at Rin, and ran her hand over her hair in what she hoped was a soothing manner. The moment, however, was ruined by a soft beep. Pulling out the thermometer, she read it aloud. "100.3°." Pulling the dirty cover off, and placing it to the side, she dropped the thermometer back into its hiding place.

Rin's skin was clammy and pale, covered in cold sweat that was glistening on her brow. Gently, she nudged the girl awake with a comforting tone. "Rin, wake up, please." Her eyes fluttered open, and tiredly she blinked a couple times before keeping her heavy lids from closing back over her eyes. "Rin, I have to ask you some questions… just nod your head for yes, shake it for no, okay?" Rin gave her a small nod. "Do you feel cold?" Rin nodded. "Is your throat sore?" Another nod. Quietly she uncovered the girl, and prodded certain spots, each time asking, "Does this hurt?" She received mixed answers for those questions. "Have you vomited?" Rin gave her a confused glance. "Err, have you thrown up anything you have eaten?" Rin gave a slight nod. "Have you been coughing?" Another nod. "A lot?" Rin shook her head "no." "Does it hurt when you cough?" A nod. "A lot?" A shake. "Have you coughed anything up?" Another shake. "Is your neck stiff or hurting?" A shake. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

She began running off the symptoms and non-symptoms out loud. "Fever, chills, sore throat, muscle pains, vomiting… Definitely sounds like the flu." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshoumaru stiffen. "No abdominal pains, no severe coughing fits, no chest pain, and no coughed up mucus… Pneumonia shouldn't be setting in, so that's good. No fever above 103° or stiff, sore neck, so it shouldn't be meningitis. Thank Kami."

She picked the cover back up, and rolled her glove down slightly, before pulling it off around the plastic slip, and turned toward Sesshoumaru. "Do you have some way to dispose of these, where they will never be found or uncovered?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod took the bundle from her. He exited the room, and came back shortly after. He returned to the sight of the miko digging threw her belongings. He watched her as she placed a small white bottle, a larger tan bottle, and another bottle that looked half clear and half purple, in a successive row.

Kagome opened the childproof bottle of Ibuprofen and tapped a single pill out into her hand. She then measured out the appropriate measure of cough medicine in one plastic measuring cup, and then a dose of nasal decongestant in another cup. All of her measurements were slightly less than suggested on the back. She figured the girl wouldn't need as much considering humans in this age had not yet built up a high enough immunity for a needed increase.

"Okay, Rin. I'm going to help you lean up so you can take this medicine." Bending down, she slipped her arm under the girl's back and helped her lean up. "Open your mouth." Rin obliged and Kagome dropped the pill in the girl's mouth, before drawing some water in the cup from the bowl. "Take small sips and swallow it all." Lifting the glass to the young girl's lips, she tilted the glass so a small, but steady stream ran into her mouth. Rin did as instructed, and Kagome went on. "These next two won't taste good, but they'll help. Just try not to focus on the flavor. "Swallow quickly if you must, and try not to breathe through your nose." She sat down the glass of water, and brought one cup of medicine to the girl's mouth and tipped it all in at once. Rin swallowed quickly. The process was repeated again, and then Kagome brought the glass of water back up so she could get the taste out of her mouth.

"Any time you wake up, Rin, I want you to drink some more water before you go back to sleep, okay?" Rin gave a feeble nod, and Kagome helped her lie back down. "You can go back to sleep, now, if you like." Rin sighed and her eyes slid closed… It was a few moments, and Kagome was almost sure she was asleep when she heard the quiet whisper.

"Kagome-sama?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I'm I going to die?"

Kagome was startled by Rin's question. A young child had just asked if her life would soon be over and did so in such a resigned tone that it made her sad. "Do not worry, Rin. You will be alright in the end." It was not long after when the girl had truly fallen asleep.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? Could I get another bowl of water and a cloth?"

"I shall send a servant to fulfill your request." True to his word, he turned, and exited. Shortly after, a servant entered and placed a bowl of cool water next to Kagome, and handed her a cloth. Kagome thanked her and watched the servant leave. Silently, she dipped the cloth in the water, and then wrung the excess water out before running the cloth over Rin's face. She repeated her actions a few times, and then placed the cool, wet cloth on her forehead. Every so often she would wet it again and replace it. After a while, Rin stopped sweating, and Kagome tested her forehead. Her fever had lessened and Rin's breathing was deep and even. She stretched slightly, and stifling a tired yawn, Kagome slumped slightly, almost ready to fall asleep.

As if reading her mind, Sesshoumaru entered quietly. Kagome looked up at him. "Tell me of her condition. She is well asleep; do not curve the truth. If you do, I shall know."

Kagome gave him a confused look. "Rin should be fine."

"Do not lie to me. The flu, as you humans call it, is the cause of many fatalities among human children."

'Oh, so that's why Rin asked… While death from flu is not as common in my time, it is here due to lack of vaccinations and effective medicine. She was already resigned to the fact that she would probably die…' Kagome thought to herself. "I'm not lying. The medicine I just gave her is not available in this… area. Rin should sleep for the rest of the night without any major hassle. I'll give her some more medicine as she needs it, and she should start to feel better in a few days, and be well again in a week or so."

"Very well. I'll show you to your room. You will be next door, in case Rin needs your assistance, and in the morning I would like for you to bathe before you treat her. You reek of that human village. There is clothing in the wardrobe."

She gave him a slight glare but remained silent. She had planned to take a bath in the morning anyway.

Sesshoumaru opened the sliding door, and waited for her to enter. "Do not wonder around the castle at night. If you get lost, do not expect me to recover you." He slid the door shut and went on about his normal business.

"Thanks." Kagome said sarcastically. "I can already tell it's going to be a great week." She sighed once again and went to bed.


	7. The Servant, Sen

**Chapter 7: The Servant, Sen**

Kagome awoke early that morning. She yawned and stretched. She couldn't have slept more than a couple hours, but oddly she felt as if she had slept enough. It was still dark outside, but by her reckoning, she guessed it was about 4:00 a.m. Her first thought was to check on Rin, and then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had basically ordered her to bathe before going near Rin again. So she then decided to pick a kimono from out of the wardrobe. She glanced briefly through the first couple of kimonos before she found one that she loved. It completely covered her neck, but the material that covered it was translucent. It had no shoulders, had slits in the sides, and laced all the way up from the lower abdomen and tied in a nice, neat little bow at the top of her breast. It was made of a solid white silk, and was embroidered with butterflies of several different shades of turquoise. She picked out a pair of turquoise slippers to match it, and grabbed her brush. It was then she remembered that she had no idea where the hot springs were. She slid the door open, and was startled to find a young demoness standing right before her. Kagome gasped and stepped back.

"Hello, milady. The Lord wished for a servant to wait for you to awaken so that you could be shown to the hot springs." The servant said dutifully, with her head bowed.

"Oh, thank you. Please, don't call me 'milady,' though. My name is Kagome. And please don't bow your head. I've never really liked such treatment. Besides, I'm not any better than you." She smiled slightly.

The servant looked up and smiled at her in return. "Thank you, Lady Kagome. My name is Sen. The Lord has assigned me to help you find your way around and find anything else you may need."

"It's nice to meet you, Sen." Kagome smiled and held out her hand. Sen looked at it strangely. "Aahh. Never mind. I'll explain it later." Kagome laughed lightly. "Sen, could you show me where the hot springs are?"

Sen nodded. "Yes, Lady Kagome. Follow me."

As the two headed for the hot springs, they talked calmly about nothing in particular, but finally, curiosity got the better of Kagome. "Sen, doesn't it bother you that Lord Sesshoumaru had you wait on me? You know, since I'm human. I know most demons do not take kindly to humans. He is not fond of humans, either, with the exception of Rin."

"Not really, Lady Kagome. If the Lord let you stay in the castle of his own choosing, and ordered a servant to see to your needs, then he must hold you to some degree higher than the others, and I can see why if it were the case. You do not act anything like other humans I've met, and you don't smell half as bad."

"Eeeh. Thanks." Kagome wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but it didn't make her feel all that great. "I suppose the reason I act differently is because I am different from them, and not only because I am the guardian of the Shikon no Tama and because I am a reincarnate, but because I have been through many different situations that I am certain they will never have the chance to experience."

"We really don't care one way or another for the jewel. Demons of social status find it dishonorable and weak to use the shards to enhance their powers. So, we don't really know much about it. But you hold the Shikon no Tama? I thought it had been shattered, and the being Naraku had been after the shards?"

"It had. It was my fault the Shikon shattered, though I hadn't meant for it to happen. Of course I didn't realize the potential harm it would have in the long run. We hunted for the pieces far and wide, and it took a couple years to find and assemble them all. Therefore, it is plausible to say that it is somewhat my fault that Lord Sesshoumaru lost his left arm, since it was I who released Inuyasha after he had been pinned to a tree for fifty years by the priestess Kikyou's sacred arrow. Inuyasha, a half demon, and Kikyou, a human miko, had been in love, but star-crossed lovers they were doomed to be. Naraku disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked the priestess Kikyou, and Kikyou in turn attacked Inuyasha. Kikyou was mortally wounded from Naraku, and died that same night; whereas Inuyasha lived on in enchanted sleep since Kikyou was too wounded for her sacred arrow to be fatal. Each fell into oblivion believing their love had betrayed them. So it is now obvious to me that any love between us was never meant to be, since it is said that I am the reincarnate of Kikyou. There are likenesses between us, but I still find it hard to be her reincarnate. You see, when she died her soul ached with anger and spite, but I never felt resentment towards Inuyasha. The priestess Kikyou walks today with a piece of my soul, and she will not rest until she drags Inuyasha to hell with her. Such anger and misery was always the result of Naraku's deceit. The monk, Miroku, was doomed to one day be swallowed by the air rip that was in the palm of his hand. It was a curse passed from father to son, and the demon slayer, Sango, lost her entire village, her family, and her little brother twice. Naraku had kept her brother alive with the aid of a single shard, yet forced him to do his bidding. In the final battle, Sango lost him, but she did not have to kill him. He awoke from his trance and fought against Naraku's evil hold. He pulled the shard from his own back after refusing to kill his sister. I do not remember much from the battle with Naraku, except that Inuyasha left me open to attack so he could save Kikyou and Naraku captured me. The pieces molded together but when the Shikon was complete, it had rejected him and returned to my hands.

She held the Shikon up to her face for a few moments, holding it in her line of vision. "I wanted to return the life of Sango's brother, but she wished against it, for the memories of how Naraku had made him slay his own family would overwhelm any need left to live. He would have died again of guilt and depression.

"As for the jewel… I'll tell you what I can about it. The Shikon no Tama was formed when Midoriko crystallized her soul, along with the soul of the demon she died battling with, into this one jewel. It shot out of her chest, and their bodies turned to stone. Her soul is doomed to fight with the centipede's for eternity inside the Shikon no Tama. The centipede had sensed her great power, and had wished to have it, but had sacrificed his soul as well as hers with his greed. Why anyone would desire a stone that has caused so much pain and agony is beyond me. Still, it is my duty to protect it from falling into the hands of evil, so that one day Midoriko's soul may triumph and rest in the spirit world."

Sen had listened with great interest. She had never known much of what Kagome had spoken, for it was not hers to worry of. She liked this human, this Kagome. She spoke much like a demon of high court would, and she certainly seemed as stout. She had thought she could feel a great power within her, even as she was awaiting her outside the sliding door, what else was odd about her was that she had light turquoise colored eyes. All other humans she had seen had had blue, green, or brown eyes. "We've arrived at the hot springs." She opened the sliding door and followed Kagome in. She brought her some bath towels, and waited for Kagome's dirty clothes before exiting, closing the sliding door behind her. "I will be back in an hour, Lady Kagome." She said outside the door, and Kagome replied with a quick 'thank you' before the demoness disappeared.

Sesshoumaru too, had slept only a few hours before he was wide-awake, but unlike Kagome he remained lying in his bed pondering. 'Why is it that I thought she would help?' He gave a snort. 'Probably because she tries to help everyone, even when they don't need it. But why am I being so nice to her? Well, other than yesterday when I went to get her. Usually, I wouldn't let a human other than Rin stay in my castle, but it would be rather annoying to have to go fetch the girl every morning and take her back at night. I suppose she is tolerable. At least she was able to see to Rin. I really didn't want to have to venture to another village for someone more competent. It would have been a waste of time, anyway. If nothing else, she is different. I suppose I can allow her a small amount of respect.' He sighed aloud. The times when Sesshoumaru would show any sign of emotion were short and few in number. The only time he would ever show emotion would be behind closed doors when no one was around. Now was one of those times.

'I suppose I don't mind so much because she's not a half-blood, and she is reasonably respectable since she doesn't dress so revealingly anymore, and she is a very powerful miko-in-training, and her company isn't as sufferable as others... Maybe it's all right if I find her tolerable. I believe a bath would help me think.' Sesshoumaru grabbed a clean set of clothes and set off for the hot springs. Sen had just rounded the corner down the hall when Sesshoumaru turned the corner at the beginning of the hall. He was a bit distracted when he stopped in front of the door, and slid it open.


	8. Hot Springs and Hot Dreams

N/A: A little lemony toward the end, but nothing vivid (unless you have an extremely dirty mind -shakes fingers at you.-). Read and review! Enjoy

**Chapter 8: Hot Springs and Hot Dreams**

As the door slid open, Kagome started to freak out a bit when she saw Sesshoumaru standing there. She shrieked quietly, and practically flew into the water, crossing her arms over her chest, and submerged herself in the bubbling water.

Sesshoumaru perked a brow, but he couldn't help remembering the picture of her perfection without a stitch of clothing on. Against his inner... something, he remained calm. "It seems you are up early."

"And apparently you are as well, Sesshoumaru." Kagome wasn't worried about honorifics at the moment. She was really uncomfortable being in front of the demon lord without any clothes on, even if she didn't betray it with her voice.

Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of her eyes, and for the first time, actually noticed them. Her swirling eyes of turquoise seemed to give away how she was feeling. "A bit edgy this morning, are we?" Her eyes were bright, and vivid, and oddly, he found he did not want to look away.

She had gotten lost in the endless abyss of goldenrod that was Sesshoumaru's eyes. She felt as if he were staring right through her, and she thought she felt the tell tale of tears beginning to prickle in her eyes. When he spoke again, she broke the eye contact before replying. "Not particularly, or at least I wasn't before now."

"Well, don't mind me, I'm going to be in a different hot spring." Sesshoumaru calmly got some towels and continued to a different hot spring. Mostly he continued because he was afraid of what he might do. Her personality seemed to tempt him, and seeing her naked really did not help. He, Sesshoumaru the Demon Lord of the Western Lands was attracted to a human miko, and part of him felt disgusted, whereas the other part felt far from disgusted. He quietly settled into a spring and let out a deep breath.

Kagome quickly washed and rinsed her hair and body, then got out and toweled her hair until it was mostly dry, then twisted it into a bun, and secured it with some decorative turquoise sticks, and quietly slipped the kimono she had picked out on, and laced and tied the front, then slipped on her slippers. She quietly exited the room, sliding the door silently shut behind her. She knew that Sen would not be back yet, for she had hurried and bathed before Sesshoumaru finished. So when she opened the door, she was not surprised when Sen was not there. She tried to remember from memory the halls they had walked down, and tried to find her way back to her room.

Sesshoumaru listened as Kagome quickly got dressed and exited the room. He shook his head. 'Humans and their useless modesty. You'd think that it would not bother her, considering what she used to wear. There was hardly anything left to hide that she hadn't already shown. I am glad she changed how she dresses herself, though. Rin seems to like her, and I would not want such an improper dressing style to influence her. I suppose it's because when that damn hanyou attacked Rin, the miko helped her without a second thought. The girl protected her the best she could when Naraku sought to harm her. For that I am thankful.'

He remained on the subject of Kagome's improvements, before his mind started falling downhill, and it once more brought the picture of seeing her naked to mind accompanied by other thoughts, and once more he felt ashamed. 'I am the epitome of demon perfection… I do not see how this mere miko could distract me so. There's just something about her...' Sesshoumaru slowly drifted into a light doze.

Cloudy images danced in his mind, then became crystal clear. He felt the scrape of fingernails down his back, and the smooth creamy flesh of another against him. He felt hot breath on his neck, and a needy moan filling his ear. It was then he saw who was below him. Her hair glistened like ink, and was plastered around her face with sweat; it was Kagome, yet unlike Kagome. It was then Sesshoumaru awoke. 'Not only does she occupy my thoughts when I am awake, but she tempts me in my dreams when I sleep.' He sighed and got out of the springs and dressed, deciding he should probably visit Rin.


	9. Heading to the Garden

**Chapter 9: Heading to the Garden**

Kagome had been wandering for about five minutes before Sen found her, and luckily, she had chosen the right path to get back to her room.

"How was your bath, Kagome?" She asked politely. "I thought you were going to sit and relax in the spring for a while, or I would've come back sooner."

"I would have, but I wasn't the only one in there. Though, it was empty when I went in." Her checks were lightly tinted with red. No matter how much conditioning, she could not help but feel embarrassed after that.

"But the only other ones who use those hot springs are Rin, and Lord Sesshoumaru, and Rin is in bed sick."

"Mmhm." It was the only response Kagome could form at the moment.

"Then who else was in there?"

"Sesshoumaru. He came in a little after you left. I'm not talking minutes, either. Do you know how incredibly uncomfortable it is to be completely naked in front of a demon lord?" Kagome said in a quick and quiet whisper.

"No. I've never been in such a situation. I always keep a look out for any sign of such a thing."

"Well, I was a bit distracted, and I believe he was, too."

"You were already in the hot spring when he came in, weren't you? You shouldn't let it bother you so much."

"I wish I had already got into the hot spring when he came in. He saw me naked. I can't help letting it bother me. That's why I always have Shippou keep an eye on Miroku and Inuyasha."

"He saw you naked? Who's Shippou, and why'd he have to watch the other two?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, and Shippou is the kitsune cub that I take care of. He was orphaned when the thunder brothers killed his parents, and we kind of just attached to each other. He's like a son to me, and I have him watch Miroku, because he's a big, err, lecher. I do not know how or why he became a monk with the things that are constantly in his head. I have him watch Inuyasha because even though he denies he wants to look, he sometimes ends up at the springs anyway. At least Shippou will shout a warning, that way I don't get freaked out when he just appears."

"I thought you loved him?"

"Inuyasha? I thought I did, but I think it was more likely to have been a schoolgirl crush. He made me cry many times, and then would blame me for crying. 'Tears are human weakness, blah, blah, blah.'" She imitated him. "He has likeness confused with love. I do not believe it is possible to be in love with more than one person, because if you are in love with a person, they are your world and when you look at others you think about how great they are in comparison. You can overlook their faults and cherish them, and your greatest treasure is to just be with them, to want to be with them. If you love them, you cannot classify them or put them in a group with others. That is the explanation I believe in. I have heard that if you can explain love, then your not in it, so that leads me to believe that it was just a crush, but on the contrary, if something draws to an end, and you shed tears, then in some way it meant something to you."

Sen nodded. For some reason, she loved to hear Kagome talk. She was passionate about several things, and when she spoke, Sen just felt the need to listen.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Sen. I talk a lot. I didn't mean to bore you."

"You didn't. Your bath apparently wasn't that relaxing, but you seem more so after you talk a bit."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I feel a bit more relaxed. Thank you. I've heard only a million times that humans have a distinctive scent, and it's not pleasant, so I hope my company isn't bothering you."

"Oh, it's not, Lady Kagome. I hadn't even thought about it, but now that I have, you don't even have the scent other humans do. I don't know what it is, but it's different from a human scent. It's not bad, though... It smells sort of like magic, but I can't imagine why."

"Hmm. That's odd. Maybe it's because of the Shikon no Tama."

Soon they had reached Rin's room, and she was feeling much better. Kagome smiled and gave her some more medicine, before requesting that some food be brought to Rin's room. Surprisingly, the little girl had great energy after she ate. That was when Sesshoumaru decided to join them. He slid the door open, entered, and closed it back without Kagome noticing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came the excited squeal from the nine-year-old girl.

Kagome turned, and once more got caught in his gaze. She smiled slightly and greeted him. "Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru." She had already decided to try and act like what happened earlier, had not happened at all.

He nodded with his same emotionless face. Rin clung to the demon lord's legs, a fistful of pants in each hand. "Can we go pick flowers, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin smiled brightly, and Sesshoumaru wondered how he could turn her down.

"If you are well enough, then you may." He looked to Kagome in turn.

Kagome nodded. "She is well enough, but if she gets tired or sleepy, she'll have to come back in and rest."

Rin smiled and skipped around the room before taking Kagome's hand and leading her through the castle and happily out into the garden with Sesshoumaru following a little ways behind them, thinking once more.


	10. A Different Side of Sesshoumaru

**Chapter 10: A Different Side of Sesshoumaru**

Sesshoumaru had undoubtedly noticed the dress she had chosen to wear today. The slits in the legs, and the see through material that covered the cleavage, chest, and neck put ideas in his head, made him want to remove it from her himself. It fit her curves pleasantly, and it made her seem sexier, whereas her miko garb had made her seem regal and reserved. He didn't know if he liked her choice of clothes today or not. She did look beautiful and like a lady, but it also made him think about how unladylike he could make her be...

Rin released Kagome's hand and ran wildly around in the gardens, picking flowers. Kagome smiled as she watched Rin. She felt happier, yet more uncertain, here in Sesshoumaru's castle. There was no Inuyasha or Kikyou wondering around, but there was also no Shippou, Sango, Kaede, or Miroku. She missed them, but mostly Shippou, her kit, her son. Here, she had no one. She turned and noticed that Sesshoumaru was staring at her. She almost blushed but managed not to. "Is something amiss, milord?" 'Odd,' she thought, 'I just called him 'milord', instead of 'Lord Sesshoumaru.' I suppose 'milord' is more appropriate, but I never cared much before.'

The way she had said it was not odd, but he had noticed the change of name. He wondered how much of an answer he should give her. "I was just pondering about your choice of dress today."

Kagome suddenly felt disheartened. "Do you not like it?"

"I'm not sure. It compliments you, but it puts improper ideas in my head." He had never been shy and he did not lie, so he figured he might as well just tell her.

Kagome blushed a bright red tint across her cheeks. She had not really expected an answer, let alone that one. The shock was obvious in her eyes, and Sesshoumaru read it easily. "You are surprised at my answer?" He didn't see why she should be. Obviously, if he was attracted to her, many others must be as well, for he was very picky about everything.

"Yes." She replied honestly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm ordinary, normal, and I'm human. Well, maybe not normal, but I am definitely the other two. If other people only see me as a miko, why should you see me differently?" She wondered why she was openly telling this to him, when she never even told Sango. The only person she ever confided in was Shippou.

"Maybe they do, but you do not think highly enough of yourself to notice."

"I think highly enough of myself."

"I mean of your appearance, not of your ability."

Kagome was speechless. She couldn't believe Sesshoumaru was trying to make her feel better about herself. "You didn't walk in on me in the hot springs on purpose, did you?"

"No. It was an accident. I was distracted this morning. You were up early. Could you not sleep?"

Kagome felt kind of saddened that it had been an accident, but then she wondered why that saddened her. "No, I slept fine. I just wasn't tired any longer."

Sesshoumaru saw her emotions flicker through her eyes, and was just as perplexed as she. "That's strange. Most humans need more sleep than that."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not like most humans."

"I've noticed that as well."

Kagome couldn't think of anything else to say, so she glanced around and could not see where Rin had gone. "Where is Rin?" She didn't wait for an answer from Sesshoumaru before she took off at full speed through the garden, looking for her. Sesshoumaru could smell Rin, and was not worried for her safety. As long as he was outside with her, no one would dare invoke the wrath of the demon lord. It was Kagome who found her first. Rin was curled up in a ball, with flowers in her hands, asleep on the ground with a smile on her face. Kagome knelt, and carefully lifted the girl in her arms. She smiled and turned to find Sesshoumaru right behind her. She blushed a light red again. "I can't blame her. I'd rather sleep with the flowers than be stuck in a stuffy room for a week."

They put Rin back in her room so she could rest. Kagome felt a bit uncomfortable now. She didn't know what to say to the demon lord. She had never been this nervous around Inuyasha. Then again, Inuyasha had never been that forward with his thoughts. She did not need to turn to know that the demon lord's eyes were once again upon her, but she did and gave him a slight smile.

Sesshoumaru responded with words rather than gestures. "Would you like a tour around the castle?" Kagome nodded and followed him out the door, sliding it shut behind them. She walked beside him, as he showed her various places around the castle. Even though Kagome was the same height as Sen, she was still about a foot shorter than Sesshoumaru, and it made her feel small, but she was enjoying his company.

Sen watched as the two walked down the halls together, and it seemed odd to her. Kagome seemed pretty relaxed considering how tense she was after what happened this morning between them, and Lord Sesshoumaru was actually being nice to Kagome. He was showing her around the castle, instead of having a servant do it. She was right about him having some amount of respect for her; otherwise, he would not be behaving like this. Sen smiled, watching them. Sesshoumaru really wasn't that bad or ferocious a person. He could be nice if he wanted to; that's why Sesshoumaru and she had been friends since they were young.

Rin slept the great portion of the day, but awoke for the evening meal, which consisted of rice balls and noodles. Neither Rin nor Kagome ate much. Kagome never ate much anymore, but Rin was still sick and was not greatly hungry. Sesshoumaru knew it was odd that they both ate so little for being humans, but Rin had an excuse. Kagome appeared healthy though, so he assumed she was not starving herself. After they finished, Kagome got Rin a clean sleeping kimono, and one for herself, and they headed for the hot springs.

Kagome helped Rin wash, as well as washed herself, and the two dressed and went back to Rin's room. Then Kagome tucked Rin in, and told her a story in quiet whispers by candlelight to help her fall asleep once again. Quietly she exited Rin's room, and slid the door shut behind her. She found Sesshoumaru in the hall as she started to her room, and smiled at him. "Good night, milord."

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a moment. It seemed that anything she wore put ideas in his head. The sleeping kimono she had selected was made of many layers of thin black silk, and had silver stars and crescent moons sewn into it. It had long sleeves, and it dragged the ground just a bit, but it was very light and cool. Once again, Sesshoumaru had the urge to remove the garment from her body. Kagome's questioning voice brought him back from his daydreams. "Milord?"

"The dress you wore today; was it your favorite from the closet?"

Kagome nodded, not exactly sure why he wanted to know. "And this sleeping kimono, was it your favorite as well?" She nodded again.

"Yes, milord. They were."

He nodded slightly. Kagome wanted to ask why, but she didn't. She was just going to go on in to her room, when Sesshoumaru said her name.

"Kagome." She stopped in her tracks and turned to him. She was fairly speechless. He had not called her by her name before. "I am sorry that I was so rough when I came to get you from the village the other day."

Kagome smiled slightly, and bowed. "It's alright, milord. Those cuts are already gone. Please forgive me for, err, assaulting you..."

Sesshoumaru knew that was odd, but he figured it must be her miko healing powers. "It's alright, it's already gone as well. I hope you sleep well."

Kagome smiled and bowed again. "You as well, milord." With that she quietly slid the door shut and went to bed, while Sesshoumaru went out to patrol his lands.


	11. I See a Sea of Red

**Chapter 11: I See a Sea of Red**

It had become a daily routine. Kagome would wake up early, have Sen help her decide what to wear, she would tend to and play with Rin, and Sesshoumaru would watch them pick flowers in the garden. Everyday, Kagome would ask Sesshoumaru what he though of the outfit she had chose to wear that day, and each day he'd say, "The same thing I thought all day long about the one you wore yesterday." Then Kagome would blush, and tend to Rin again before she took a nap, then her and Sesshoumaru would take a walk.

Jaken, of course, was not too happy about one human staying at the castle, let alone two. Rin, deny it as he may, was not so bad. He had accepted her a long time ago, and watched over her vigilantly, though he pretended it was a nuisance. He wanted to, really. She was the first one to call him her friend.

However, he did not mind Kagome too much. She was more respectful and more tolerable than other humans. She didn't even smell like one, and whether he would admit it or not, he had come to like the girl, though it was quite the contrary before she had come to tend to Rin's illness. She had saved his friend, after all.

Each day Rin and Kagome would feed Ah-Un. The two-headed beast obviously knew its job was to watch over Rin. They would help her anyway they could, and were just as protective of her as Jaken and Sesshoumaru. They seemed to like Kagome pretty well, most probably to Rin's influence. Kagome was a bit wary of them at first, but soon relaxed seeing how the acted.

Two days before she was to leave, she was walking through the halls with Sen, and they were talking once more, for they had become friends in the short time. Sen was no longer unsure of asking Kagome questions, and had decided to ask one, one that actually hit close to home for Kagome, but she did not let the demoness see how much it bothered her.

"How come you do not believe that males find you attractive, Lady Kagome?" She had really asked because Sesshoumaru had asked her to find out.

Kagome was quiet for a moment before she said in a quiet whisper one word, one name. "It's not that, really. I just don't believe they find me desirable, but it's because of Inuyasha. Kikyou is but a shell of who she once was, she is but earth and bones, and has but one small piece of my soul within her, yet Inuyasha would chose her hatred over my love any day. Kikyou isn't really evil, but she wants to drag Inuyasha to hell. He'd rather suffer in hell with her, than be alive and near me."

After that Kagome had stopped to check on Rin, who in turn wished to go pick flowers. She could not find Sen anywhere, but ran into Sesshoumaru. She asked if it was all right that they go outside and pick flowers.

"I cannot go outside right now."

"That's alright. If you lend me a bow and a quiver of arrows I can take care of any demons who think they're going to get the nerve." Kagome was perfectly confident in her skill with a bow, but truthfully, she felt sort of tired and hoped she wouldn't have to deal with any demons today. However, she really did want to go outside with Rin.

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a moment, before he finally gave in. It felt almost the same to turn down Kagome as it did when he turned down Rin. "Very well. Take Jaken and Ah-Un with you."

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Thank you, milord."

Rin sat, making crowns and necklaces of flowers, and Kagome French braided flowers into her and Rin's hair. Then they both started to decorate Ah-Un's harness with them, who in turn gave them an affectionate rub with their heads, much like a cat would do. Jaken stood watching over them quietly. He had been a bit bored lately since he had not had to watch the little girl, and felt as if he should actually do his job today.

It was unusually quiet outside, and soon three of them knew why. Almost in unison Ah-Un and Kagome turned their heads to the east, and in response to their sudden, odd movement, so did Jaken. There was a relatively strong demon approaching. It was close by as it was.

"Rin. Take Ah-Un and go back into the castle, quick." Kagome stood, and drew an arrow from the quiver. Jaken quickly herded the two into the castle, and away from the doors. He didn't notice that Kagome hadn't followed them inside.

Kagome, however, ran quite a distance into the meadow beyond to face the demon, trying to keep it from going any nearer the mansion. She figured the Shikon no Tama had drawn its attention, and the absence of Sesshoumaru had encouraged it.

She notched and set the arrow in a flash, and let it go as soon as the demon had whipped into the open from the cover of the trees. The demon dodged the arrow, but its attack was also thrown off. She drew another arrow, but the demon attacked again, putting a deep slash in her side with its razor sharp claws.

Kagome let out a soft cry of pain, and quickly released another arrow that hit the demon in the eye. The demon let out a bellow of agony, but was quickly silenced when Kagome drew three arrows, and shot them all into it's neck, lodging them in its voice box. She then drew another, aimed and hit it in the heart. It stood perfectly still for a moment, then vaporized and blew away in the wind. She tried to hurry back to the castle but her injury prevented her from doing so. Spending the last few years guarding the Shikon no Tama had taught her a few things—kill it quickly, or it will draw others, and if you get hurt, get away before more come.

When Jaken came back out of the castle to tell Kagome to get inside and quit being a crazy human, he was horrified to find her gone. "AAAHHH! Lord Sesshoumaru is going to kill me!" He let out a terrified squeal.

"Jaken, what have you done?"

The toad jumped and found the demon lord behind him. "My lord! The human did not come in when we sensed a demon, and she's not out here."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the toad, and then kicked him, sending him flying down the hallway. He then went out into the garden where they had been. He saw something walking in the distance. It looked red and black, which he decided was good, because Kagome had black hair, and was wearing a red kimono with gold trimming. He walked out a little way to meet her.

He noticed she seemed pained, yet she did not appear to be hurt. She had almost reached him when her knees buckled, and she began to fall. She never touched the ground though because Sesshoumaru had caught her. She slowly reached up with her hands and touched the spot where his other arm should have been, and he felt a slow tingling, then before he knew it, his other arm had been restored. Now both his arms where around her waist, and his newly replaced arm felt something sticky and wet. Slowly he held her with just one arm, and raised the other to look at it. It was drenched in blood… her blood.

He looked back at her, and his golden eyes met her turquoise, and he knew she was in pain. Her eyes were glossy with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She looked like a fallen angel with the flowers braided in her hair. "I'm sorry, I got blood on your arm, milord." She astounded him. She was bleeding terribly, and she was apologizing for getting blood on him. Her blood was starting to pool at their feet, and it was as if they were standing in a sea of red.


	12. Recovery Let's Make a Deal?

**Chapter 12: Recovery; Let's Make a Deal?**

Time seemed suspended between the two. Sesshoumaru didn't want to let her go, and Kagome had fisted her hands in his kimono as Rin had done earlier that week. He had come to help her, and now he was standing here. Suddenly he felt ashamed of himself. She was bleeding, and needed medical attention now. He gently picked her up in his arms, and was back inside the castle in a minute. Sen met him just inside the door.

"Milord." Kagome said in a quiet whisper that caught the attention of both. They looked at down at her and noticed she was looking at the bloody spot he had gotten from carrying her. "I got you all dirty. You should've let me walk." Even now, she was not thinking of herself, and Sesshoumaru could barely stand it. He was frustrated, and Sen knew because she could feel it in his aura.

He quickly placed Kagome on her futon, and went to get a servant that could sew up the wound. He quickly found one, but when they arrived back in Kagome's room, they could not get within a couple feet of her, before hitting the protective barrier she had formed around herself. It was a magnificent barrier of swirling healing power. The barrier was transparent, and the gash in her side could be easily seen, but it was no longer bleeding freely. It was slowly beginning to heal by demon terms, but incredibly fast by human terms. After an hour or so, the barrier fell away completely. The gash had scabbed over, so Sesshoumaru had sent a servant to get bandages, then let Sen bandage Kagome's side, for the dress had to be removed and replaced.

Kagome had been asleep for roughly two days, before she awoke. She glanced around and found her room empty, and her clothes had been changed. She figured Sen had washed and changed her and the futon. She closed her eyes again and relaxed. She felt as tired as she had last time she awoke. Then she suddenly remembered what had happened. They had gone to pick flowers, but there was a demon and she had got injured... She had fell into Sesshoumaru's arms... arms...? She had restored his other arm!

She moved a bit. Her side felt a bit stiff, but it did not hurt. She quietly got up, and changed into a long kimono. It was forest green with long sleeves and no slits in the legs. The top was a round cut, exposing both shoulders, part of her back and chest, but covered her cleavage. It was embroidered with black roses, and had a green choker with a single black rose in the middle. She then brushed her hair, and slipped on a pair of forest green slippers.

She opened the sliding door, and walked to Rin's room to check on her. Rin was quite elated to see that Kagome was okay. Kagome checked to make sure Rin was feeling well, gave her a bit more medicine, and asked if she wanted to see if they could go pick some more flowers since their last ones had been forgotten. Rin pondered for a moment. She wasn't sure if she wanted to if Kagome would get hurt again. Kagome smiled and said she would be fine, so the two went to find Sesshoumaru.

They walked through the halls for about ten minutes, before they ran into a frantic Sen. "Lady Kagome! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you! You weren't in your room and we didn't know if you just disappeared or what!" She let out a long sigh then went into another frantic rant. "Why are you out of bed and running around in the halls? You've lost too much blood, and you've been asleep for two days and haven't eaten anything. You should be resting!"

Kagome and Rin stared at Sen for awhile as she went into rant after rant, then Kagome started to chuckle before it evolved into full blown laughter, and Rin couldn't help but join in.

"Hey! What's so funny? I'm trying to scold you, and you two are laughing at me. Lord Sesshoumaru is still looking for you!"

"Yes, I was looking for you." Sesshoumaru had appeared suddenly behind the two.

They both stopped laughing, and Kagome slowly looked up at him with a smile, as if she had just been caught doing something she should not have. "Good day, milord. Rin and I were looking for you as well."

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked in a monotone, yet eerie voice.

Kagome's smile wavered. "When I woke up, I wanted to see if Rin was okay and give her some more medicine. We were coming to see if you would come pick flowers with us."

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment, before he replied. "Sen, will you take Rin to pick flowers for a little while?"

Sen nodded and the two headed towards the garden, but Rin kept looking back at the two people she had come to admire.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome back to her room, but once inside she turned to face him.

"You need to rest. You are still injured."

Kagome opened her mouth in protest. "I'm fine, milord! My side doesn't even hurt, I don't need—"

But Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence, because Sesshoumaru silenced her by putting a finger to her mouth. "You will tire easily. You must rest. You never think of yourself; you should now."

Kagome was furious. "I'm not tired." She knew that was a lie, but she was not tired from the wound she received. "How about if I eat something? I don't want to stay in this room. Please, milord..." She trailed off. "Please Sesshoumaru..." She added in a hushed whisper. Her eyes were once again glossy. He didn't know which name he preferred, for any that passed her lips were sweet to him, though he would never say it.

He mentally sighed. "Very well, but you will stay with me." He called a servant and sent them to get her some food and some fresh water.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."


	13. Just a Little Spar

**Chapter 13: Just a Little Spar**

It was her last day here. She would be going back to the village tomorrow. She did not really wish or want to leave, but she did miss Shippou a great deal. He, Miroku, Kaede, and Sango were probably worried for her health. Kagome sighed. She was happier here with Rin and Sesshoumaru, but she could not just forget Shippou or her friends, and she could not trust Inuyasha to watch the village for too long. She had to go back tomorrow. She had spent half a week longer than she had meant to. If she stayed much longer, she would never leave. With that resolve she set out to find him, but was having trouble. He was not in the halls anywhere. She passed a room, then stopped and walked back to it. It felt as if he was in there, so she took her chance and knocked.

"Come in." He knew it was she that was knocking. Quietly she opened the door, slipped in, and closed it back.

"Milord?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"It has been a week and Rin is better now. Do you believe you could drop me off in the forest near the village tomorrow? I'm afraid that if I stay much longer, Inuyasha will let the village fall to ruin, and Shippou needs me, too."

"The kitsune?" She nodded. "Very well. I will take you tomorrow morning."

She smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." She quietly started to close the door, but stopped again when he said her named again.

"Kagome," she turned to look at him. "How did you know I was in here?"

"Um…" Kagome thought a moment. "I was just walking by, then I felt that you were in here when I passed the door."

"That's odd. I have never known a miko to have such capabilities." Kagome just shrugged. She then bowed again and left, closing the door behind her.

As she was walking down the hallway, she met Sen and asked her if she would like to go train in the dojo.

"I don't know... are you sure you should? You've seemed kind of tired lately."

"It's because I haven't been able to do anything. I haven't been able to release my miko energy much, and it's hard to keep them from fluctuating. That's why the barrier formed around me when you all put me in my room." Kagome smiled slightly. That was only half the reason why she was tired. She also thought she had caught Rin's sickness. They then gathered some training clothes and headed to the dojo.

When they got to the dojo, they quickly changed. Each was wearing short pants, and shirts with three quarter inch sleeves. Kagome's was slightly loose, but mostly form-fitting and solid black, but Sen's was a deep gold color, that matched her hair. Sen braided her golden locks back, whereas Kagome had braided hers, but twisted it into a tight bun, and put one of her own black elastic hair ties on to hold it, as well as a black scrunchi.

They each drew swords and attacked. The cling of metal against metal rang through the dojo, and echoed through the halls as each matched the other with every movement, and ended up in a battle of strength, where neither could seem to win.

Sen seemed surprised with Kagome's skill with a sword as well as her strength. Sen was nearly giving her all, yet this human woman could match each blow she dealt, and would not yield in their battle of strength. Kagome, however, was not surprised with Sen's strength and skill. She figured that even Sesshoumaru's servants would be well-trained fighters. She figured the demoness was holding back even more than she was. "Shall we take it up a notch?" Kagome smiled, and Sen nodded. Kagome attacked quicker than she had before, swiping the sword dangerously close to her opponent. Luckily, Sen managed to dodge, though she did not get a chance to attack back. She was surprised when Kagome's purifying powers radiated from her body and into her sword. Now when the sword would barely miss, she would feel an uncomfortable tingle surge through her. "Dodge or defend!" Kagome called, "I recommend dodge, though!" With that Kagome's eyes seemed to glow, and the purifying energy in her sword increased and with a mighty slash, a wave of her purification powers surged through the air in a tangible image. The demoness barely had time to dodge before it was too close to matter. Kagome then attacked again, her eyes alight with pent up energy.

She moved faster than she had before, her movements as swift and fierce as an agile river, then she froze, dropping her sword. "Sen, go, hurry!" Sen however was confused and was fixing to ask why. "NOT NOW, JUST HURRY AND GO!" A rippling energy had begun to swirl around her, and suddenly Sen understood; Kagome couldn't hold it back any longer. She exited the dojo as quickly as she could, but ran into Sesshoumaru who had apparently come to attend to the racket. "RUN!" She screamed and got up and flew on down the hall. Sesshoumaru raised a brow and merely walked about twenty feet from the door and stopped. After he had turned, a brilliant pink blast erupted from the dojo, knocking the door down, and all the weapons off the walls.

Kagome heaved a heavy sigh and stood up, dreading what it must look like. She glanced around and winced. She knew there had been such a loud clatter for a reason. The weapons were scattered all over the floor. "Sesshoumaru was bound to hear that. Well, I hope Sen got away." She glanced around again, and saw Sesshoumaru standing in the doorway, where the door… use to be. She gulped as he slowly walked toward her. She looked up at him as he stopped in front of her. Kagome smiled slightly, her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry. It was an accident." She endured his silence for a few moments, wondering what he would do or say.

"I do believe you scared the hell out of Sen, and all the other servants. Now no one will spar with you." Kagome sighed.

"Well, I have to pick up all these now, so I don't have time to spar anymore."

"We can spar later, after this mess is cleaned up, but right now, I think it's time we eat something." Suddenly, several edgy looking servants had entered the dojo and began cleaning up the mass mess of weaponry.


	14. An Undecided Mind

**Chapter 14: An Undecided Mind**

Their afternoon meal had been quiet. They had all actually eaten in the dining room, and the servants had expertly served them. Most of the servants were now afraid to get too close to the odd miko that had somehow gotten a ticket into the main domain of the great demon lord of the Western Lands. Rin was sleepy and went to bed early, so Kagome and Sesshoumaru prepared to spare. Kagome had changed back into her sparing clothes, but Sesshoumaru remained in the same white outfit he always wore.

Silently, they each drew a sword, and took stance. It was quiet all throughout the castle, but even more so around the dojo. Sesshoumaru made the first move, and swiftly moved to strike, but Kagome easily moved to block his attack, then turned the tables with an attack of her own. Sesshoumaru blocked her attack just as easily. The two went back in forth in combat, neither speaking a word to the other. The only sound between them was the cling of their colliding blades. They were moving fairly fast, but neither was trying very hard. They had identical blank faces, wonderful posture, and their movements were fluid, precise, and accurate. However, Kagome's eyes shone. This was different from her spar with Sen. She felt a strange tingling, then she felt as if there was something raging inside her; something that dearly wanted to be released.

Slowly they stopped and backed away, getting ready to start again. This time was more intense than the last. They went at each other in full force, and their movements were so swift it was hard to see either. The clang of metal against metal was a constant hymn created by their vibrating blades. There was a loud clang, and Sesshoumaru's sword went flying through the air, so he took stance for a hand-to-hand combat. Kagome rested her sword on the ground and also took a stance. She waited for him to attack, and dodged as he tried to turn the tables. She then attacked, but Sesshoumaru caught her wrist, and knocking her feet out from under her, sent her falling on the floor on her back, but she did not remain there. She had quickly jumped back to her feet and did a backhand spring, grabbed her sword, and landed in a defensive stance, with her sword glinting in the rays from the dusk sun that had managed to find a way in through the windows.

Sesshoumaru reclaimed his sword, and the two went into a sword battle once more. This one did not last as long as the last had. Kagome was tiring and it became apparent when it was her sword that flew through the air, and she found herself pinned against the wall by Sesshoumaru. He had each of her wrists above her head, held by his hands, and his face was scarcely a few centimeters away from her own. A pulsing sensation in her abdomen had become apparent to her, and suddenly she knew. She was not naïve; all this fighting with Sesshoumaru had down right turned her on! She flushed slightly, and as she looked up at him, the raging beast inside her sought control, and she lost herself.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying this spar, watching the way she moved in the thin, tight clothes she was wearing. When he had pinned her to the wall, the feel of her body against his, it made him want to remove her clothes more than ever. It was then he had smelt her arousal. Their fighting had had the same effect on her. As she looked up at him, he saw her turquoise eyes, and they seemed to glow… hold on… They WERE glowing. Her hair had started to ripple around her face, as if wind had suddenly came blowing in the room, and before he knew it, he had been blasted away from her, and landed on his butt in the floor. When he looked up at her again, a white pulsing light had surrounded her, and she looked like a goddess... in tight black clothes.

Kagome felt strange. She felt suppressed, yet free. Her mind seemed to be split in two, and a side she never knew had began to prevail. The other side of her mind was objecting with the prevailing, and she was unsure what to do, but then the side she had always known surfaced and rang louder than the other. She felt a sharp pain run through her, and she fell to her knees, a pink swirl of energy erupting to drive away the previous white. She started to fall back but caught herself shakily, propping up with a hand on each side of her on the floor. She was panting gently, and her hair had come down from its bun and lined her face. She was startled when she noticed a pair of legs in flowing white before her, and quickly glanced up. Sesshoumaru was standing above her, and she felt as if he was looking down at her with his emotionless face, and it made her angry, so she looked to the ground.

"Don't look down at me." She said it in a hoarse whisper, and was surprised when Sesshoumaru knelt down on one knee, and gently put one hand under her chin, tilting her head up so she would look at him.

"I'm not." He slipped an arm around her waist and helped her stand up. She was astounded by how kind and gentle he was being. This was the same demon lord who had tried to kill her many times before. She slipped her arm around his to balance herself, and they slowly exited the dojo and walked down the hall.

Sesshoumaru helped her inside her room, and shut the door. He helped her to a chair where she sat down, her head tilted toward the ground. Once again he knelt and lifted her chin, her turquoise meeting his deep gold. She felt as if she was drowning, and something she never would have thought possible. Sesshoumaru had leaned in, putting his forehead against hers, and had actually kissed her, then whispered quietly. "You are beautiful. Inuyasha was a fool to choose a clay doll over you."

Kagome's mood spiraled down. It would have been a perfect moment had he not mentioned Inuyasha and Kikyou. She forced a slight smile. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her voice sounded hollow even to herself. It had grown late, and she knew it must be near midnight. "I think I'll take a bath before I go to bed, and see you in the morning." Sesshoumaru nodded and left her in her room, while Kagome gathered a sleeping kimono and some clean undergarments, and made her way to the hot springs in record time.


	15. Drown the Drama in Hot Springs

**Chapter 15: Drown the Drama in Hot Springs**

She quickly undressed and slipped into the water, washed, and then folded her arms on the cool tiles around the hot springs, and laid her chin on them. She sighed, and buried her face in her arms. Slowly, her shoulders began to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks and pooled on the tile. She had exercised her control and held her tears at bay, but when she had looked into his eyes, she had wanted to tell him everything, yet it seemed he already knew. He could look into her eyes and read anything, as if she was an open book. She hated that he could bring her to tears with one or two simple sentences and just a look. She couldn't stop the overflow of tears that refused to yield any longer.

Sesshoumaru stood outside the door. He knew she had only said that so she would have a reason to get away from him. What had he been thinking? How could he kiss her? She apparently still loved Inuyasha, but she had told Sen that she did not. Why would she lie? He shook himself from his thoughts. He could hear her crying, and it had much the same affect as it did when Rin would cry, which was not very often. He could not just let her cry until she fell asleep in the hot springs. She might slip in while asleep or such. He quietly slipped in, shutting the door behind him. He crouched by her, a bath rob in his hand. He laid a hand lightly on her cheek. She slowly looked up at him. "Come on out, Kagome." She slowly moved to the steps and started to get out, but did not pay much mind to the fact that he was once again seeing her naked. He held up the robe, and she slipped her arms in it, and then was speechless as he pulled it around her and tied it. He picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and took her back to her room, shutting the door behind them once again. He sat down on her futon, still holding her in his arms. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks, and he wiped them away. "Do you still love my half brother?"

Kagome sniffed for a minute before answered in a firm voice. "No." She noticed that he was incredibly soft and comfortable, or at least she felt that way in his arms.

He gave her a soft hug. "Then do not cry for him."

She sniffed again, and gazed indifferently at his shirt. "I'm not crying for him, or because he did not choose to be with me, but because he chose to be with a shell of a person, filled with hate who feeds on the souls of the dying and dead, over me. She's my superior in everything except forgiveness. She has but a single piece of my soul, and can do almost anything I can ten times better."

"I doubt that is true. I would say it appears to be the other way around. If I were guessing, you're ten times stronger, faster, more precise, and more beautiful then she has ever been. You've trained and earned your abilities. You are ten times the person she could ever hope to be."

Kagome smiled slightly through her tears, and clung to the demon lord's shirt. "Thank you for everything, milord. I'm sorry I went to get rid of the demon instead of doing as I know you would have wished, but what am I to do, when I can't do my job?" She had left out the part about her not feeling well, hoping he would not notice.

Sure enough, he noticed when he looked into her eyes. "One should do what they can; but if there is something they cannot do at that point in time, they should not instigate toward it. Yet, I can sense there is something that you are trying to hide."

Kagome looked up at him, and then looked down. "I was not feeling well, but I did not wish for Rin to have to spend even longer inside they castle if she had a chance to go outside. I should have been able to take care of the demon even so, though, but this demon was different from the ones that have came after the Shikon lately."

Sesshoumaru looked at her in silence for a while, and Kagome could not look him in the face. "You always put others before yourself. Even if it is something as trivial as a shirt, you put it before your health. It is not wrong to do something for yourself."

"But it would make me selfish."

"It would not. It would make you normal person." Kagome could not think of anything to say, so she just clung tighter to the demon lord. "Is that all?"

"Hmm? Yes. I do not know of anything else you wish to know, or at least I don't think so."

"You could explain what that was in the dojo. I would like to know where that came from."

"Oh. I really have no idea. It felt like my mind wanted two different things. Each one wanted to triumph." Everything that came from her lips was a hushed whisper, as if she wasn't sure what she was saying, and she didn't want anyone to hear but him.

Such a thing seemed odd to him, but he could tell she was not lying or trying to hide anything from him. Her breathing had been ragged and wispy before, but now it had quieted and calmed into a steady, slow rhythm. She had fallen asleep in his arms, her hands still clutching the material, but he found he really did not mind. He was just glad he had given her peace. He quietly deposited her in her futon, still in the robe, and let her sleep.


	16. A Tearful Goodbye & a Mysterious Savior

**Chapter 16: A Tearful Goodbye & the Mysterious Savior**

Kagome awoke feeling warm and fuzzy, or rather, something warm and fuzzy. She opened her eyes and looked down to see she was still wearing the robe that Sesshoumaru had put on her last night. A light flush crossed her cheeks as she remembered getting out of the hot springs completely naked in front of the demon lord. He had told her she was beautiful, and ten times the person Kikyou was, and he held her in his arms until she fell asleep. All those scandalous, yet honest comments he had made, the tenderness he had revealed to her... She couldn't get him out of her mind. Could she possibly be falling in love with Sesshoumaru? Could she love him, even after he's tried to kill her many times? She knew she could. She had thought she loved Inuyasha, and he had tried to kill her, too.

There was a dull ache in her temple, which meant she would most likely have a headache. It seemed to grow with every waking thought.

Sesshoumaru was different from Inuyasha, though. Inuyasha had very rarely ever shown a tender side; with him it had always been arguments, criticism, and disappointment. Sesshoumaru did have a tender side, and he was not afraid to show it. That, she liked. She hated having to tiptoe around Inuyasha, waiting, waiting, and waiting for him to make a move, and in the end, the move had gone in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru had made her feel good about herself, and Inuyasha had done just the opposite. She sighed and shook her head, thinking to herself. 'I must stop comparing things with Inuyasha, and let it go. In fact; fuck Inuyasha's choice and fuck Inuyasha.' She smiled slightly to herself. Even if Sesshoumaru had just been trying to make her feel better about herself, she preferred his company. She quietly got up and put on her freshly washed priestess clothing, brushed her hair, and as she opened the sliding door, Sen rushed in, and closed it back.

Kagome blinked, and looked at her. Sen however seized the chance to interrogate her. "What happened between you and Lord Sesshoumaru? I saw him carry you back into your room last night, and you were only wearing a bath robe." Sen smirked. "Having fun in the hot springs were you?"

Kagome blushed a violent red, her mouth sagging a little. "We were not! Nothing happened. He--I--well-"

"Suuuure. You know I can keep a secret, so tell me."

Kagome's eye twitched. "You're a demon, Sen. Does it SMELL like we did anything?"

"Hmm. I suppose not. Too bad." She grinned slightly. "Anyway, Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to take you home, but I hope you plan on coming to visit. It'll be lonely around here without you."

Kagome smiled and hugged the demoness. "Thanks. I'll miss being here as well, but Shippou will be worried." Sen then lead her out to the garden where Sesshoumaru and Rin where. Rin clung to Kagome's pants, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Do you have to go?" She asked sadly. "I don't want you to go." Kagome nodded and hugged the little girl.

"My kit needs me, but you and Lord Sesshoumaru are welcome to come visit me anytime you like." She gave the girl one last hug, and the swirling mist surrounded her and Sesshoumaru and they were airborne once more.

Talk between them was at a minimum. Kagome wondered what she would say to him when they arrived on the outskirts of Inuyasha forest. She did not want to leave his castle, for there she felt as if she belonged. She did not think she could ever get use to all the servants, but at least there, no one judged her... But that could be because of Sesshoumaru. She felt a bit queasy standing there, so she slowly stooped to one knee, and placed one hand on the seemingly solid mist beneath her feet. Her headache had not improved, either. Sesshoumaru glanced back at her. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome was slightly startled, but managed to answer in a calm voice. "I can't stand anymore. The height and movement made me queasy." Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards her and sat down, having confidence that this odd cloud could steer itself. He pulled her into his lap, and hugged her to himself. The queasy feeling was then replaced with butterflies. She blushed lightly, surprised that he would do such a thing out here where all could see, but then she noticed that the swirling mist had enclosed all around them in a comfortable distance.

"Rin will miss you. You are welcome to come visit the castle if you ever wish to do so."

Kagome smiled and hugged him. "I will, that is, if I can bring Shippou along?" Sesshoumaru seemed to ponder this for a moment, and then nodded. "Thank you again for helping me after I was injured. I tried to hurry before my blood attracted more demons. I don't think I'd still be here if it was not for you." She whispered the last part, blushing slightly again.

"If you ever need my help, just ask and I will come." He leaned his head against hers, goldenrod drowning in turquoise and vice versa. Slowly their lips came together in an innocent kiss. Their tender moment was short lived, though, because they were soon close to Kagome's stop. They hugged and stood, and slowly they descended, the swirling mist dispersing to leave them standing on the ground. It was then that Sesshoumaru produced a small package and handed it to her.

Kagome regained her proper manner towards him and bowed. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru, in turn, nodded before the cloud surrounded him, and then disappeared into the distance. Kagome easily suppressed the smile that had threatened to form, and then turned to make her way back to the village.

Something was wrong. She had been walking for at least an hour, and she had not reached the village yet. In fact, she had no idea where she was. The pounding headache that had remained in the back of her mind all day had finally shown it's intent, and Kagome found it hard to process comprehendible thoughts. It was beginning to get dark, and she had no weapons. No bow. No arrows. No sword. Just the small parting gift Sesshoumaru had given her, which felt chiefly like clothes.

The power of the Shikon no Tama was bound to attract demons in the night. She knew this, and sure enough she felt a demon approaching. In fact, more than one demon was approaching. The one that arrived first, seemed much like the one she had fought when she was at Sesshoumaru's. Despite her headache, she managed to dodge all it's attacks beautifully. She wanted to attack, assume the offensive side of this fight, but she had no real weapon. Suddenly, she felt like destroying the demon, ripping it apart. The other part of her mind had reared its head, and she found her miko side agreeing with it. She felt a burst of power, yet it was different from the usual sensation. The demon closed its large claws around her, but a large surge of white-hot energy obliterated it in one foul swoop. The energy quickly receded, and she fell to one knee. The pounding grew louder.

Now the two sides of her mind were reacting violently. Her vision began to blur, and she started to black out, but right before she fell unconscious, she remembered seeing eyes of dark turquoise and lovely silver hair, which reminded her of Sesshoumaru. The said person appeared to be a demon, and a male one at that, but Kagome could do little but realize he was the other demon she had sensed before the darkness claimed her.


	17. Kagome's Change

**Chapter 17: Kagome's Change**

Kagome felt as if someone were talking to her. It was a deep masculine voice, and it seemed to float through her head.

_'Your roots will soon be revealed. Your powers will align when someone close to you doubts your honor, challenges the honor of one which you love, and harms the closest person to you. You will fulfill your righteous nature, and approach your true destiny. When you feel lost and confused, confront a past of lies, and consult the one who brought you into the world and nurtured you, for all are yet alive.'_

The voice seemed to whisper to her counsel and advice, advice that she now sought to heed. Slowly she became aware of the world around her. She opened her eyes, and found Kaede seated beside her. "Kaede, how did I come to be here?"

The old priestess slowly glanced at the young woman then answered. "A male youkai returned you last night. He said you had gotten lost as a result of a fever, and that he decided to bring you back."

"Odd. The only full-blooded youkais I know and knew my destination are Sesshoumaru and Sen." She spoke this more to herself. "Kaede, I do believe it is time for me to visit my mother. I'm going to take Shippou, and I'll be back soon." The old priestess nodded, and Kagome left at once. She did not wish to waste time. Kaede watched as the two walked from the village in the direction of the well. She knew who the youkai had been, and she was not as surprised as one might think. "The time has come for ye to know, child."

It was an unusually quiet day, yet Kagome was thankful for the quiet. Her head was still hurting, and it seemed more so than yesterday. Shippou hopped along beside her, excited that he would get to go through the well with her. She had not taken the time to change from the clothes she had put on yesterday, which reminded her. Where had Sesshoumaru's gift gone? It saddened her that she had lost it, but she could do nothing about it at the present time.

"Kagome!" She knew that voice... It was Inuyasha.

'Great,' she thought. 'He's going to cause a big mess somehow.' She didn't know how right she was.

"Kagome, are you alright? I found that trail of blood, and Sango said you were fine, but she wouldn't—" He had leaped down to meet her, when a familiar smell hit his nose. He couldn't believe it. She would never be near him.

Kagome was getting annoyed. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"You reek of Sesshoumaru."

She rolled her eyes. "It's all smells with you people. Maybe it's because I've been at Sesshoumaru's for a week and a half. Come on Shippou." The two continued towards the well, but Inuyasha was not finished. He jumped and landed right in front of her.

"Just what the hell have you been doing with Sesshoumaru, Kagome?" It came out in a growl.

"What the hell do you think, Inuyasha?" She practically growled back into his face.

"So, you decided that since I kissed Kikyou, you'd be my brother's whore?"

Kagome reared back, and slapped him across his face. "You stupid bastard! How dare you claim I have no respect for myself when you're the one that sneaks around in the woods, rolling in self pity when a shell of a person wishes to drag you to hell!"

Kagome was so pissed off at him. She was nearly in tears. She stooped to pick up Shippou, but by then the shock of Kagome's slap had worn off. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back toward him. "I'm not finished talking to you. You should stay away from him. He's ruthless, bloodthirsty scum! I can't believe you trust the lies that pass his lips!"

"You leave her alone, Inuyasha!" Shippou jumped on his head, and bit into one of his ears. Inuyasha let out a yell, and grabbed the young kit, throwing him against a tree.

"You stupid fox! You should keep your nose out of things, or you'll end up a fur like your parents!" Tears began to well up in his little green eyes, and it was the last straw for Kagome. She ripped free of his grip, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You're the ruthless scum in this conversation! Sesshoumaru has ten times the decency in a single shred of his body than you have in your whole being!" Her eyes began to glow, and huge bursts of white and bright pink energy began to swirl around her, and then joined to form a sparkling light pink that erupted in a huge blast. When the dust cleared, Kagome was standing as straight as ever, eyes narrowed. Light blue eye shadow had appeared on each lid, and three navy blue stripes on each cheek. Her fingernails had grown into sharp claws, her hair lengthened, and to top it all off--a light blue sun had appeared in the middle of her forehead. She raised one arm in his direction, and spread her fingers apart, palm raised. "Watch your mouth and keep your claws off my kit. If you touch him again, I will make sure it is your very last breath." She narrowed her eyes slightly and he was blown off his feet and knocked through several trees. She reached her arms out toward Shippou, and he smoothly floated into her arms. Shippou clung to her clothes, which seemed even looser now. Slowly, Kagome walked to the well and jumped in.


	18. Secrets, Lies, & Explanations

**Chapter 18: Lies, Secrets, & Explanations**

Kagome looked up to see the familiar wooden roof that signified that she had returned home to the modern era. She thought about using the ladder, but knew she could get out without it. She jumped, and easily cleared the height, landing lightly on the stone floor. She took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, but hurried from the well house, and toward her house. She knew something had changed. She could feel it. She could smell, see, hear, calculate, and just about anything you can think of, better than she could before. On the outside, she may seem to know what's going on or what she was doing, but honesty she was scared out of her mind. That's why she wasted no time coming to talk to her mother.

Shippou was confused. Kagome now looked and smelled like a youkai, and she apparently had reasonable control over her powers. He was unsure if he should bother her, or if he should just remain quiet. "Mom?" He asked in a quiet, questioning voice. Kagome, who had been intent on finding her mom and getting answers quickly, snapped out of her stupor, the mother in her rising above all else.

"Yes, Shippou?" She had managed to calm herself when he heard his voice.

"What happened to you, and where are we going?"

"I'm not sure, but we are going to find my mom and get some answers." He nodded and cuddled up against her. Kagome entered her house and called out. "Mom, Souta, Grandpa! I'm home." Kagome was relieved for the voice she heard next.

"Welcome home, Kagome! I'll be right down." It was her mother, and Kagome couldn't be happier. Her mom always had the answers, and she was sure now would be no different. She stood where she was, holding Shippou gently, and waited for her mom to appear in the kitchen. When her mom came through the door, she had a smile, and when she saw Kagome, the smile did not waver. She simply pulled out two chairs, and had Kagome sit down.

"You should have come home right away if you were feeling sick."

Kagome looked into her mom's face and understood. "You knew this would happen, and whatever this is, you can explain. What's happened to me?"

"Kagome, have you not seen yourself?" Kagome shook her head no, and her mom retrieved a hand mirror, and handed it to Kagome. She looked into it for a few moments, and then looked at her mother.

"I've become an inu-youkai?"

"You were always an inu-youkai, Kagome. That's why you were able to pass through the well. Your father and I created the magic that controls it. That's also why Souta was able to pass through as well. The shards of the Shikon just helped center the time dimensions so it would be easier to travel through since you have not learned your powers."

"Then you must be a youkai, too, and dad had to be as well… And Souta, too?"

She nodded, and suddenly her mother's appearance changed before her very eyes. Her hair lengthened, her eyes changed from a chocolate brown to orchid, and in the middle of her head was the same sun that had appeared on Kagome, except hers was a light violet; the same shade of eye shadow on each of her eyelids, and the stripes on her cheeks.

Kagome looked at her mom's features and realized where she got some of them. Her long dark hair, thin and muscular frame, and the same bone structure... Then she thought of her eyes. 'Mom's are orchid, yet mine are turquoise...' Then she remembered the youkai she had seen before passing out the other day. "Mom... Dad did not die in a car crash, did he?"

He mom remained silent for a moment before answering her. "No, he didn't. He is still alive… I suppose you have seen him?"

"I think so… Turquoise eyes, silver hair, and this?" She pointed to the sun on her forehead. Her mom nodded.

"So what is going on?" Kagome felt more lost than she had before. Her mother sighed.

"I suppose I should tell you everything from the beginning. The Warring States Era—your father, you, Souta, and I are technically from that time period. That is when he and I were born, and that is when and where you and Souta were conceived and born. Your father and I created the magic that allows you to travel back and forth from each time period. Technically, all of us-- you, Souta, Grandpa, and me all belong in the Warring States Era. Your father and I decided we should prepare for the future, so we began experimenting and we accidentally encased the magic in the well. We had hoped to just encase it in a single object, but we weren't exactly successful. We did encase it in one thing--the well, but we meant to encase it in something that could be moved or hidden."

"Why did you tell us dad was dead, and to stay away from the well house?"

"Because I did not want you and Souta to mess in there, and accidentally transport yourself into the past."

"Why? Didn't you plan on telling us sometime?"

"Of course I did. I was going to tell you when the time was right, but the centipede demon pulled you through the well before the time arrived. Had I foreseen it, I would have told you before. This era impairs my ability to perceive what is to come."

"When are you going to tell Souta?"

"As soon as he starts to feel sick, and he has a fever. His power will rise and fall erratically."

"Is the sickness a sign that our youkai attributes are fixing to appear?" Her mom nodded. "Why do we get sick, and why did I appear to be a human?"

"It was the magic we placed on you. When I decided to stay here, he reluctantly agreed for the both of you to stay here as well. He wanted what was best for you, and in order for you to stay here, you had to appear human."

Kagome was trying to sort out the information she had just received in her mind. "Where are Grandpa and Souta?"

"Souta has gone to a friend's, and Grandpa has gone to get some things from the store."

"Are you going to teach me how to use my powers?"

"I am not the best teacher. I haven't used my powers in so long. Your father will have to help you." Her mother looked at the kitsune that had remained quiet and listened to their conversation. "Is this Shippou?" Kagome nodded, and her mother held out her arms. Shippou wasn't sure he wanted to go to her, but Kagome encouraged him with a nod when he looked to her. He walked from Kagome's lap to her mother's. She gently closed her arms around him, and gave him a warm hug.

"Then are you going to at least take me to meet him?" Her mom remained quiet for a moment before nodding once again.

"We'll leave in just a minute."


	19. Inuyasha's Realized Mistake

**Chapter 19: Inuyasha's Realized Mistake**

A loud crash of falling trees echoed through the woods as Inuyasha hit them. With a dizzy feeling entering all his senses, he didn't comprehend what she had said, but saw her jump into the well without a backward glance.

'I really pissed her off this time.' He groaned as he climbed to his feet. 'But she was with that bastard while I was here worried, damn it!' With a slight growl he left the clearing, headed back to the village.

How could she stay with his hated half-brother when they were sworn enemies and since when was she a youkai? He knew she and his brother had done nothing--he would be able to smell it if they had, but what if she had chose to be with his half-brother? How could he reprimand her? Had he not went to Kikyou? He had promised her first, and he couldn't turn her away... Kagome had promised to stay by him, but how could he ask her to stay when he would eventually leave her? She had stayed by him through everything so far. He was trapped in his thoughts as he entered the village, but Sango soon interrupted him.

"Inuyasha! What did you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing! Kagome did it!"

Miroku raised a brow, appearing by Sango's side. "I find it hard to believe that Lady Kagome did such a thing. How would she do so, anyway?"

"He does have a point, Inuyasha."

"Glad you agree, Lady Sango!" He said and took the opportunity to rub her backside.

Sango went slightly rigid, and punched the side of his face. "HENTAI!"

Ignoring the twitching monk on the ground Inuyasha crossed his arms and growled. "Well, Kagome is apparently an inu-youkai. I saw her change into one AND she's been at Sesshoumaru's castle all this time!"

Sango gaze quickly turned from the perverted monk at her feet, to the obviously angry hanyou before her. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "What exactly did you say to Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"I asked her if she decided to be my brother's whore..." He mumbled quietly, but she had heard.

She punched him on top of his head and went into a rant. "You baka! Kagome went to Sesshoumaru's because that little girl that follows him was sick!"

"What the hell did you hit me for, and why didn't he just find someone else to fix the little kid up?"

"Because you were what Kagome calls a 'jerk'! You didn't even wait to know what was going on before you accused her! And she told me that Sesshoumaru said no one else would help her! You know Kagome has a kind heart!" She punched him again for emphasis.

"Ouch! AL-FUCKING-RIGHT! I GET IT!" He covered his head afraid of any more attacks from the taijiya.

"Hmm… Lady Kagome has become a youkai... I wonder how... I'm sure she'll tell us when she returns." Miroku mused aloud; glad he was not on the receiving end of the demon slayer's fury. "And I suggest you apologize when she returns, Inuyasha."

He merely grumbled, and looked away. She had been the kind, noble person she always was, and he had indeed accused her of being no better than a slut. He suddenly felt ashamed, though he'd never show it.

"Kagome may not be back so soon. She has gone to confront her responsibilities."

Everyone turned to see Kaede regarding them with a slightly serious face.

"What do you mean, Lady Kaede?" Sango voiced the question all three of them were thinking.

"Ye all will see soon enough."


	20. Heir of the Sun

**Chapter 20: Heir of the Sun**

They both jumped out of the well, Shippou perched upon her mother's shoulder. Kagome was currently thinking about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They both disliked each other, and Kagome had always sided with Inuyasha, but now she found that she preferred Sesshoumaru much more. It wasn't because he was the Demon Lord of the Western lands, but because he was kinder and more direct than Inuyasha. Also, she had not heard Sesshoumaru trash talk Inuyasha, and if he did, it was not to win her favor. But if Kagome looked at the obvious basics, Sesshoumaru didn't really fight for things. They either went his way, or he moved on. She didn't know if she liked that or not, but she was leaning toward the latter. However, Inuyasha did not say those things because he wanted her love, but because he did not want his brother to have her love.

Kagome sighed. She knew she would be thinking about one, the other, or both the whole journey to... wherever her father was. Then she started thinking about the youkai she had seen a few days ago... That is where she had got her turquoise eyes... but she couldn't think of anything else she got from him, because she didn't know him... She wasn't sure, but she thought he had the same sun insignia on his forehead that she did... Then she thought how Sesshoumaru had a crescent moon, but Inuyasha did not have one. She knew it was because Sesshoumaru had been Inutaisho's heir. But why did she have one?

"Mom, did I get the mark on my forehead from you or my father?"

"Your father. I did not have one before we were mated, and once we were, the mark appeared on my own forehead. Yours means that you are the first born and the heir."

"The heir? To what?"

"To the Southern Lands, dear. Your father is the Demon Lord of the Southern Lands, and I am the Lady of the Southern Lands since I am his mate. Souta will also have the mark, but only because he is the first born male. If he had been born before you, you would not have had the mark."

"So eventually, I will have to assume the responsibility of keeping the Southern territory safe?"

"Yes."

"I see… So are you going to tell me the responsibilities of being the heir?"

"You will have to attend any social events where the other three lords, and lesser lords are invited, and you will have to learn proper court and ceremony etiquette. You will have to learn about demon history, and for your own benefit, learn how to control your powers. That should not be hard for you, since you seem to have some control over them already. Your father of course, will probably let you slide by and spoil you as much as he can. He loved to have you around, and I know he's missed you." Kagome just nodded. She really didn't know what to say. Shippou could tell, and therefore he hopped from her mom's shoulder into her arms and curled up for a nap.

Their journey was surprisingly quick, especially since they decided to run for a while. It couldn't have been more than an hour when they arrived in the Southern lands. Kagome somehow knew exactly when they entered the southern lands, and after they entered the southern lands, it was only another two hours before they had gotten far enough to see the castle. They walked the rest of the way, and when they arrived at the castle, a servant was waiting to see them in.

"Welcome, Miladies. The Lord was expecting you, and is waiting in his study. If you wish, I will lead you there."

"No need," replied her mother and waved the offer off. "I know the way, so you can resume your normal duties." The servant bowed and left, and her mother expertly guided them in what must have been the quickest way there. Her mother knocked on the wood of the sliding door and called his name. "Toshemoto?"

"Come in," came the same voice Kagome had heard before she awoke in Kaede's hut. She followed her mother into his study, and shut it behind them. He looked from one to the other, but remained silent, so her mother assumed the responsibility of initiating the conversation.

"As you can see, our daughter has grown up and is now aware of her youkai responsibilities. You will be glad to know she takes after you." She sat down in one of his squishy chairs. "She puts business before pleasure. Now that she knows relatively what the situation is, she wants to train to control and use her powers and assume her responsibilities as your heir." Kagome looked at her mom. She had never said that! Though she would like to be able to use and control her powers. The heir part just couldn't be helped. She knew that the demon lords had to patrol their territory, and that's where she figured Sesshoumaru would often disappear. He now looked at Kagome.

"Is that so?" Kagome looked at him for a moment before answering.

"While I do not remember making such a statement, I will do what is expected of me. I wouldn't want others to suffer because I was negligent." Kagome looked at her supposed father. He may be her father, but he was not a dad. She didn't know this man, and she didn't know what he expected or how he would act.

"So, does that mean that you are willing to accept it, though you are not happy with it?"

"Honestly, I do not know. Being the heir of any land was never on my list of hopes and dreams. Obviously, though, I really have no choice in the matter, so I am willing to accept my duties." Kagome wished she had worded the first part of her reply more carefully. It had made her seem ungrateful and less than respectful, however she did not feel like apologizing for it, and would not. She felt a bit angry that her mother had lied to her, and her father had let her be lied to.

He stared at her for a few minutes, as if sizing her up, and then finally he surprised her by smiling. "That is the little girl I missed so much. Feisty and unyielding, yet willing to assume what she must. I'm glad you still feel freely enough to express your feelings."

Kagome's mother smiled. "I must return to the future. Father will be wondering where I went and Souta will be back soon. It was nice to see you again, Toshemoto." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. "Take good care of Kagome." She gave Kagome and Shippou both a kiss and hug goodbye, then disappeared through the sliding door. Kagome turned to look at her father, whom she would no doubt be with for a while.


	21. Home Away From Home

**Chapter 21: Home Away From Home**

Shippou stretched and yawned, opening his green eyes to see an unfamiliar surrounding. He sat up on Kagome's lap, but remained quiet. The youkai before them looked pretty harmless, so Shippou figured he must be deadly. He looked from Kagome to Shippou, and Shippou was intimidated by his stare.

"Who is this?"

"Shippou. I take care of him."

Her father nodded. "I can see, or rather smell that you have not adopted him in youkai terms yet. Would you like to?" Kagome nodded and petted him gently.

"I do not believe an adoption ritual can make me love him more than I already do, but I would like to make it official." He nodded just as she had.

Shippou swelled with silent happiness that he would be adopted formally, and that Kagome already saw him as her son.

"I knew that you would be here soon, so I kept this safe for you." He then produced the small wrapped bundle she had received from Sesshoumaru. Her passive face evaporated and was replaced with relief, letting out a slight gasp. She had thought she had lost it.

"Thank you. I was wondering where it had gone." She gently took it from him, and hugged it against her. "I assume you found it when I blacked out." He nodded. "The fever disoriented my sense of direction. I do not see why I had to get so sick before the change was complete."

"Well, ordinarily you wouldn't have had to. Souta will not have as hard a time as you did."

She raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"Because you are both a youkai and a priestess with great holy power, your power sides where fighting for supremacy. Your youkai power rose when Inuyasha insulted your honor, and your holy power surfaced when he insulted two people you love. Thus, the two sides united for the common goal, which was to punish him. The will to prove yourself was the youkai within you, and the pure want to protect others is the priestess in you."

Kagome didn't see how he knew anything of what had happened when the change had become complete. "How did you know what happened?"

"I knew it would happen before your mother and I put the magic in the well."

"So you can foretell things that will come to pass as well?" He nodded. "Can you read minds as well?"

"No. That was always your mother's specialty."

"Hmm. That would explain how she could always tell if I was trying to hide something from her."

He smiled. "It would... that and the fact that inu-youkais are able to smell deceit. Would you like a tour around the castle before I show you where you room is?" Kagome nodded, and she followed him out of his study and down the halls. She made a point to remember where the hot springs, the library, and the kitchen were. She would probably make trips to each, and she did not want to have to be shown where they were again. After they had rounded the castle, he stopped in front of a door, and opened it. "This is your room, or rather, it was your room when you were little."

Kagome looked around, and was speechless. She loved her room already. The ceiling was white, but the walls were a sky blue, white clouds painted at the top, and a beautiful forest scene all around the lower part of the walls. Flowers and butterflies of many colors, shapes, and sizes were the most abundant in the floral design, and Kagome felt as if she were outside in nature. She hated to be enclosed in a room, but this didn't feel like a room… It was her sanctuary, and it had a balcony that looked out on the garden in the back of the castle. It was perfect. "I love it. Thank you." She smiled, and bowed slightly. He made a motion for her to come closer to him.

She walked over until she was within arm reach of him, and blinked her passive face once more in place. He draped one arm across her shoulder.

"You do not have to be so formal with me, Kagome. Formalities are only necessary when we are around other lords."

Kagome nodded. "I understand, but I do not know how to act around you. When I get comfortable," she smiled a bit devilishly, "you will wish for the formalities back."

He grinned and gave her a hug. "If you need anything, you will be able to find me in my study. See you later, little Shippou." He patted him on the head and left.

She knew she would warm up to her father in no time at all. He was just as kind as her mother in most aspects, and he had a good sense of humor.

Kagome laid Shippou down on her bed, which she found was a modern bed instead of the futons she had encountered at Sesshoumaru's castle. It was a rather large one, and had a sky blue comforter and several pillows of all shapes and sizes.

She then walked out onto the balcony and looked down at the flowers. She wondered how much of her childhood here had formed the way she acted now. This room, she surmised, is why she did not like having to stay in other rooms for long periods of time. It felt as if she was not in a room, as if she were free, and she loved it. She looked to the West, and wondered how Sesshoumaru and Rin were doing.


	22. Back in the West

**Chapter 22: Back in the West**

It had been two days since he had returned Kagome to Inuyasha forest, and he already missed having her around. He could tell that Rin missed her as well. He wondered if she was doing all right and how Inuyasha had reacted when she got back after being gone for a week and a half. He also wondered if Inuyasha knew where she had been. He sighed. Everyone seemed less cheerful since Kagome's departure, even Jaken. Sen was not as happy, nor it seemed was Rin or Ah-Un. It was uncanny how the absence of just one person, one human person, could influence them so much. Sen and Rin were both unusually subdued. Rin would always bounce around the castle with endless energy, and Sen would meddle in Sesshoumaru's life, but they were doing neither.

Things had fallen apart at an alarming rate, and it was unnerving. Sesshoumaru wished he could restore the normal on goings of the castle but it just wasn't happening.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, do you think Kagome will come visit soon?"

He remained quiet for a while, and then answered. "I do not know." He didn't know if she would come to visit, but he did know that he missed having her around.

-----

Sango and Miroku were a bit restless. Kaede had said Kagome might not return soon, but she had said nothing else of what she was doing. There was nothing to point toward their friend's peril, but there was nothing to point towards her being perfectly fine, either. Perhaps if Inuyasha hadn't been so brash, they would have some indication of what was going on.

Sango sighed. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she wouldn't go so far as to say it was Kagome that would be involved... It was just a feeling of general mishap.

Besides the drama caused by Inuyasha, though, there was the uncertainty with Miroku. She thought that once Naraku was gone, that he would offer something more than just a constant grope, but he had made no other advances toward her. She had admitted long ago that she was attracted to him, at least to herself, but he was always so flirty with every girl he had met, there was no telling with him. Despite his wandering hands and dirty thoughts, he was a good person. He had comforted her when they had buried Kohaku, and had defended her in the battle when she had got injured. He had even used his Kazaana when Naraku's poisonous insects had swarmed around the advancing demons. She had thought he might care for her... but she wasn't so sure anymore.  
-----  
Miroku sat beneath an old willow tree, attempting to meditate. It seemed so quiet these days. It felt weird not to be out fighting Naraku for the jewel shards, or being attacked by his minions... Or having the threat of being sucked into the Kazaana hanging over his head. He had thought of asking Sango for her hand, but it didn't seem as if she was interested. True, he often acted indifferent toward being beaten over the head after every advance, but that was just to cover up the disappointment that she did not approve... Perhaps she thought it all a joke. He sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I think people with no emotions have got it best."  
-----  
Sunlight dwindled through the trees and cast a glow across the various plants along the path. The woods were silent and no youkai were to be seen other than the long, winding white bodies of her soul stealers that fluttered through the air around her. They were restless, and so were the dead souls that sustained her. Even those who were no longer alive could feel the foreboding of an evil that was trying to take hold. Kikyou walked on, headed toward the place were she had lived and were she had died. There was much to discuss with her sister, the monk, the taijiya, and her reincarnate, and she was unsure what time would allow them.


	23. Kagome's Traing & a Strange Agreement

**Chapter 23: Kagome's Training & a Strange Agreement**

It had been only a week since she had come to train and live with her father, and she loved it there. It was a bit lonely, but she had Shippou to keep her company. Her father was as wonderful as she had dreamed he would be. He was no longer a stranger to her, and when he found a time to surprise her, he did not pass it up. It seemed that he was hoping to make up for all the years he had lost with her.

Her training was running smoothly, and she had learned some nifty tricks. Her father had taught her how to mask her scent, and she had learned she had the same ability to read minds as her mother. She wasn't sure, but she thought she might be able to foretell what would happen in the future as well. She would get little snippets of things now and then, but nothing big. Her father was training her to make full ability of this, as well as her youkai speed. Alone she practiced her archery, but with him, she learned the very fine art of sword battle... youkai style. It was much different from what Sango had taught her, but sometimes she would combine the two and surprise her father in their spars. He taught her to read auras, sense emotions, mask emotions, which she was already quite good at, and anything else she wished to know, such as a little bit of martial arts... If she ever made it back to the future, she was going to make sure she showed off some accomplishments to her friends.

Aside from her physical training he had educated her in their history, court policy, and overall, anything that she would need to know being a lady, and a ruler of one of the four territories. She supposed it wasn't all bad, but she would miss being who she was-- feisty, mischievous, and a bit manipulative when it came to getting what she wanted. She would always be that person, but when you rule a land, you can't show the person you are.

She had even adopted Shippou in youkai terms. A simple, yet serious ceremony was all that took place. Shippou had taken on a few of Kagome's inu-youkai features, as well as keeping part of his kitsune ones. His hair had smoothed and lengthened slightly, and his fox feet had turned to apparently human ones, his paws to hands, and green stripes had appeared on his cheeks, wrists, and sides-- all the same places Kagome had them. Shippou was elated by the change, and even got to join them in some training since he gained some of her lesser abilities.

Everything was going great, but Kagome wasn't looking forward to being in any rooms full of demons, but her father seemed to have confidence in her. She may now be a youkai, but she wasn't use to being around that many at once. Her miko energy naturally felt threatened when too much youkai was centered on her.

Her father watched her skills grow, and he was once again sad that he had missed so much of her life already. She was nearing her 18th birthday; it was the time when most ladies of the court were required to mate. She being the heir, however, had the option of waiting or deciding against it... For the most part... That reminded him... He went to his study and wrote a quick note, sealed it and called for a servant. When one appeared in his doorway, he handed it to them with only a vague reply. "You know where to take this." The servant nodded and was off.  
--------  
The servant stood on the doorstep of a castle, his knock echoing through the halls. A small green toad opened the door and to the parchment, and the servant departed. The toad immediately delivered the letter to his lord, and his lord in turn read it.

_'Take a peak in your father's old journal, and when you find a faded and aged piece of parchment, know that it is your copy of a long arranged agreement, and please join me at my castle to discuss it. You can feel free to bring your retainer and ward if you so wish. -Toshemoto'_

He checked his father's old journal, and sure enough, it was there. Sesshoumaru glanced over it quickly and sighed. He never liked his father much, especially when he broke his mother's heart by bedding Inuyasha's mother. Now, he disliked him even more. He arranged to leave as soon as possible, and took both Rin and Jaken with him.

It wasn't but a few hours before they entered the Southern lands and had came within seeing distance of the castle. Sesshoumaru sighed. This meeting could not possibly be good.


	24. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 24: Surprise, Surprise**

Toshemoto was waiting for them to arrive. He knew they would be here soon, as he had sensed his approach while Kagome, Shippou, and he had been in the garden. They were still wandering around the castle, but he wanted to wait to greet the young demon lord. He had known him since he was a pup, and had formed an alliance with his father, Inutaisho. He knew that his daughter and Sesshoumaru had met. He could smell his scent on her when he had returned her to the village, when she had came to live with him the next day, and on the small bundle she had seemed so attached to. He wondered exactly how this visit would go. He smirked slightly. He would enjoy the pup's visit.  
-----------------

Sesshoumaru inwardly cringed. Horrible visions of how this would turn out played through his head. He was not looking forward to it, but he figured he'd better get it over with... if he could. He nodded a greeting when he met Toshemoto in front of the castle. He glanced around and saw a small, odd-looking kitsune run unusually fast through the corner of his eye. It appeared to have a bit of inu-youkai as well...

"Toshemoto... Is there a inu-kitsune running around here?"

He nodded. "Yes, but do not give it another thought. He is my adoptive grandson. Please, come in. If you wish, I can have a servant show your ward and retainer to the gardens were my daughter and grandson are while we attend to business."

Sesshoumaru did not look as if he approved. He knew youkai did not like humans, and he did not wish to fight over it.

"I assure you, she will be fine. I have no doubt that my daughter will not mind, and the kit will love to meet her. Besides, your retainer can watch over her, ne?"

Sesshoumaru nodded after giving it some thought, and watched as a servant lead them away, then followed the older youkai to his study, closing the door behind them.

"Now, Sesshoumaru... Your father and I created an alliance between our lands... and the arrangement you read was part of the alliance..."

Sesshoumaru nodded, thinking about what his daughter must be like... 'Probably spoiled and selfish... More of a doll than anything else... Just like all other females in youkai hierarchy.'

"I did not know you had a daughter, Toshemoto."

"Hai, I do. She has been away and has recently returned."

Sesshoumaru nodded, but remained silent. 'Great. She probably expects extensive trips as well...'

"Pup," Toshemoto started, "I have known you long enough to know that you do not have any interest in getting married to a stranger..."

Usually, Sesshoumaru would not allow such title, but Toshemoto was more of a father than his real one had been, and he had lived with it thus far.

"And even though I have only just gotten to know my daughter, after one week, I know that she does not want it either... I know she would if she believed it to be her duty, but she would not want to bind someone else to it if they wished otherwise..."

He listened intently to Toshemoto's words, wondering exactly were the conversation was going.

"I do not believe that to hold the alliance formed between our two lands that you two must be mated. If you agree, then we shall burn both copies of the agreement, and it shall here forth be void."

"Thank you, Toshemoto. You know me quite well." He produced the parchment, and together they set them aflame.

"You are still welcome to stay a few days. I'm sure your ward will be glad to have someone her age to play with. Speaking of which, shall we join the others in the garden?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, and they approached and entered the garden.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came the exited squeal of Rin. She latched lightly onto his leg, but let go right after. He had not seen her this happy since Kagome had been at the castle. He glanced around and saw his retainer standing near a person who could be none other than Toshemoto's daughter. She had her back to him, so all he could see was long raven hair and a slim frame... It reminded him of Kagome... Everything seemed to. He watched slowly as she stood and turned around. He was shocked. Could that be…Kagome?

"Look, Lord Sesshoumaru! Lady Kagome is here as well!"

Shippou had appeared on Toshemoto's shoulder, and just watched the scene as well. Sesshoumaru blinked. "Lady Kagome is your daughter, Toshemoto?"

"She is." He replied coolly. Somehow, Sesshoumaru knew, Toshemoto had known that they had met before.

Kagome walked closer to them until she was about a foot from him. Hands clasped loosely behind her back, she smiled at him. "Hello, Lord Sesshoumaru."

His emotionless mask was in place as always, but Kagome could tell he was surprised. "Hello, Lady Kagome."

He was shocked, yes, but that did not stop his manners from coming out. Normally, you were supposed to address anyone with political power with a formal title, but it felt foreign to call her with such. Above all, however, he was glad to see her.


	25. Catching up

**Chapter 25: Catching Up**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked quietly together down the halls of the castle. Toshemoto had offered to watch the children for them for a little while. The silence was uneasy, and Kagome did not know what to say... Sesshoumaru however, broke the silence.

"You did not tell me you were a youkai... Or that you were Toshemoto's daughter."

"That is because I did not know until recently."

"How recently and how did you find out?"

"The day I returned from your castle..." She tilted her head down in shame. "I was not feeling well when you dropped me off, and I sort of... got very lost and I did not really know what was going on... I was attacked by a demon, but I defeated it... However, I fell unconscious, and it was then that my father found me. He took me to the village... When I woke up I decided that I had to talk to my mother, and I met Inuyasha... He made me quite angry, and the next thing I knew, I was a demon... Of course my mother told me about everything... My father has been training me."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "If you did not feel well, I would have dropped you off in the village..."

She blushed slightly. "Thank you, milord, but I did not want to be a bother to you."

"It would not have been a bother. Also, you do not have to call me milord, Kagome. You can call me Sesshoumaru. There is no need for honorifics."

She smiled. "Okay, Sesshoumaru."

He inwardly smirked. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. "You know, we missed having you around the castle."

"Aw, I don't see how you could notice the difference... It was only for a little over a week, Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru slid open a door, and pulled Kagome in with him, closing it behind them. He barely noted that they were in the library. "Of course I noticed the difference. Do you not remember what happened during your visit?"

She blushed a light red, looking shyly up at him, and nodded slightly.

"Then how can you not believe I noticed that you were gone? I did not want you to leave."

She blinked shaking her head. "Sesshoumaru, I can't be much different without me, I'm not anything special..."

"It is, and you are... You are special. You can look past the worst in person and see something good."

"You aren't a bad person..."

"I know I'm not, but Inuyasha is. You are special, Kagome. You have the power to change people. You should be proud. No one can challenge you, because you are great in every way." The indifferent face, however, remained firmly in place. "Rin and Sen have missed your company. Sen is hoping that you will visit her soon, and Rin is glad to see you again... As am I."

She blushed and averted her gaze, unable to look at him when under his scrutiny. She even overlooked the very vain statement he had made.

Sesshoumaru glanced around, and broke the silence. "We should probably relieve Toshemoto from my ward and your kit." Kagome just nodded slightly in agreement and they went to the flower gardens.

They found the Southern Lord playing a game with the two youths that had found their way into the hearts of the ones around them. When he caught sight of them, he grinned for the briefest second before he too hid behind a mask of a different emotion. "Enjoy your walk?"

Sesshoumaru remained quiet, but nodded slightly. Kagome smiled and replied with a polite 'yes.' It was soon after that a servant appeared to announce that dinner was ready.

The seating order consisted of Toshemoto at the head of the table, Kagome beside him, then Shippou, Rin, and then Sesshoumaru. He had wanted to sit near Kagome, but he did not want any odd looks or questions, and it was obvious that it would not happen. Dinner went smoothly, and talk was to a minimum. Each was pondering over their own thoughts, even the two children.


	26. Out in the Open

Warning: Slightly lemony towards the end, but nothing revealing.

**Chapter 26: Out in the Open**

Soon they finished dinner, and were going to go about their regular afternoon. However, it seemed, Toshemoto had done some pondering of his own. He knew Sesshoumaru and his daughter well enough to know there was a definite attraction between them. Initially, he did not like it, but soon he knew he had no control over what would happen in the situation, and he wished only for her happiness. Not only that, but Sesshoumaru was a strong demon, and could sufficiently provide and take care of her... and he would help her in any way he could. He liked the pup well enough; he just didn't want to let his little girl go.

Kagome took the children to pick flowers for a while, and meanwhile Toshemoto had requested that Sesshoumaru meet with him, and so they were once again behind the closed doors of Toshemoto's study. He was finishing some paperwork when Sesshoumaru presented himself and sat across from him in one of the many chairs. They sat in silence for a moment, but then Toshemoto looked at Sesshoumaru with a piercing stare. "You are interested in my daughter I take it?"

Sesshoumaru did not say anything, so Toshemoto continued. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do about it, Toshemoto?"

"It is your decision, but if you break her heart I will not let you off easy."

"You do not have to worry about that."

A soft knock came on the door and it opened. Kagome stepped in, and glanced at the two. She was wearing a training outfit once more. "I was coming to see if you were ready for our training session, but I suppose you are busy. Sorry if I interrupted."

"Not at all," came the softened sound of her father's voice. "However, I'm afraid I must attend to this paperwork. Perhaps Sesshoumaru would not mind to train with you today?" He glanced toward Sesshoumaru. Somehow Sesshoumaru knew that Toshemoto was giving him his permission of the coupling. Sesshoumaru nodded, and followed Kagome to the gym.

He noticed that she had gone for a light blue training attire rather than the black she had wore at his castle. It complemented her features, and brought out her markings. She looked as sexy as always, and once more he felt a familiar urge. When the reached the gym, Kagome took stance and so he followed. The session went about the same as it had last time, however she was not so quick to make the first move, and her defensive skills had gotten better. She had even improved her hand-to-hand combat. She never ceased to amaze him.

Toshemoto didn't know if he should be glad or less than it... Either way, as long as she was happy, he was happy. It was a good thing that he had sent Kagome to get Rin and Shippou ready for bed early... By now the little ones were half asleep. He sighed. Everything was happening how it was suppose to according to their peace agreement long ago.

Kagome was quiet, and tried to keep her concentration. Fighting with Sesshoumaru was one big distraction. Every time she came near him, she had to fight the tingling of arousal, and she did it well, but in this battle of strength and skill, she was losing her inner battle. She knew now that she had come to love the demon lord. At first she thought it must be otherwise, but she had finally realized what it was. She was inwardly ecstatic when he had shown up at the castle, and found the thought of him leaving once more unbearable... so much to the point she would give anything to just go with him. She wondered what he and her father had been discussing before she had interrupted. She got the feeling it was about her, as her father was quick to occupy her elsewhere.

Neither had broken a sweat, but it was not long before Kagome found herself pinned against the wall. Sesshoumaru was pressed lightly against her, and his face was only a few inches from hers. Her battle was lost at that point. She was aroused to no end, and could not make the sensation yield. She leaned her head forward and her lips met his in a gentle kiss. To her surprise, Sesshoumaru even kissed her back. He released her hands, and sensually rubbed his along her sides, resting them on her back. She in turn put her arms around his neck, and easily wrapped her legs around his waist, her body leaning against his, in his arms. He pressed her back lightly against the wall, ending their kiss. He leaned his forehead lightly against hers, their breath mingling.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe what was happening. He did not want it to end, but he broke the silence. "Kagome..."

"Shh..." She quieted him. "Sesshoumaru... You have been really great to me, even before you knew I was a youkai... You've kept me great company, and I know that sometimes you went out of your way to make me feel better... Thank you so very much... I know you didn't have to do any of the things you did, but you did them because you wanted to... That's why I love you, Sesshoumaru. No can ever match up to you in my eyes... I love you."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears, but without thinking he replied. "I love you, too, Kagome." He leaned forward and kissed her as she had him. Soon, their kiss turned more fervent. He dragged one had slowly down her thigh and rubbed the upper part of the underside of her legs. She moaned and he took the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth. Soon she was kissing him with the same passion. She was rubbing her hands against his back and arched into his hold. Her claws grazed lightly down his back. Even with his shirt still on, he could feel the sensual feeling. He did not want to stop, but he wanted to make sure she wanted this-- that she would not be upset afterwards. Slowly he managed to pull himself away. She was panting slightly, and did not wish to quit, however she did not resume. "Kagome... if we continue, I do not know that I will be able to control myself."

She was quiet for a moment, and then answered in a quiet but firm voice. "If you love me, then it's okay. I trust you, Sesshoumaru."

"Are you sure you want this? Because if this happens you will be stuck with me... When youkai mate, they mate for life..."

She nodded. "I'm sure, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him. "In that case... Kagome, will you be my mate?"

She seemed to be pondering deeply, and he wondered if she would refuse. "No concubines... Just me, and me only?" She asked, clearly saying there would be no one between them.

"You and I only." He promised without hesitation.

She smiled. "Of course I will, then."

"Then lets retire to my room. Someone else might enter the gym." Sesshoumaru took her hand, letting her down slowly. They each cast a scent-covering spell over themselves, and quickly retired to Sesshoumaru's room.


	27. Tying the KnotYoukai Style

**Chapter 27: Tying the Knot - Youkai Style**

I have completed a website containing my fanfics as well as some other various junk (and here you all thought I was just procrastinating). As promised, I've uploaded this chapter to another server for the safety of my story here as well as so you all can still easily access it. The link is posted below.

**Warning: Chapter 27 is rated NC-17/MA. It only consists of lemon content. **

home. graffiti. net / crystallinetwine:graffiti . net / BMTL27. html

Spaces in the link need to be removed when you paste it in the URL (obviously). If the link doesn't show up, there's a link on my profile to my homepage, where you can easily find the fan fiction and the chapter.


	28. Bring Me to Life Lyrics

This song is by Evanescence and is a sound track on their CD Album "Fallen."

**Bring Me to Life - Lyrics**

How can you see into my eyes, like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie,  
There's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)


	29. A Nightmare or A Vision?

**Chapter 29: A Nightmare or Vision?**

_An eerie quiet hung over the night like an overbearing blanket of snow, and a faint purple mist tainted the beauty of the usually clear skies. In a flash of dark green, and with the whistling of wind and sharp crack reverberated through her being, and she fell backwards, reaching for something unseen, and grasped it tightly in her hand. Casting her gaze to the side a sudden black whole opened, spreading slightly as time went by. The scene shifted again--to Sango, who had become her sister, whose mouth was open in a silent scream. Then she was flying backwards, and in a huge burst of light she saw Miroku and Sango fade from her mind... then all she could see was faint images tinted with red. _  
----  
Kagome awoke abruptly, her eyes quickly scanning around the room. She wasn't sure what she had seen, but while she was asleep she could not rule out the chance that it had been a nightmare, even if it had seemed real. She hoped it wasn't a premonition of what was to come.

"Is something the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual quiet, indifferent manner, but he had nearly scared her to death.

"No… Just a bad dream."

He nodded slightly, hugging her to his form. She was not sleepy, yet she did not feel like getting up. She glanced towards her balcony, but there was no balcony, just a wall with a superb array of odd decorations. Then she remembered the night before. She and Sesshoumaru were mated. She smiled slightly to herself, infinitely happy. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she peered timidly at him. This was equal to the wedding she had always dreamed of having when she was a young girl. However, she had never pictured having a youkai husband, let alone Sesshoumaru. Life really was unpredictable.

He silently mused over her continued shyness. She was much less so, however, since her youkai side had surfaced. He had not pictured her as being his mate... at least not before it became apparent he was attracted to her. "Did you sleep well other than that?"

She nodded and snaked her arms around him. "Never better. What time is it?"

"Right before dawn."

Kagome nodded and started to get up, but Sesshoumaru pulled her back to the bed. "Where do you think you are going?" His hand had begun to stroke along her spine.

She held her arousal in check before rolling on top of him. "Why, Sesshoumaru, it is time for us to get up..." She rubbed her hands against his chest, drawing circles with her fingertips. She kissed him lightly on his lips.

She was arousing him to no end, and he was sure she knew it.

She kissed lightly down his chest, and caught one of his nipples lightly between her fangs, but let it go right after, and kissed him again. Next thing he knew, she was standing, with a sheet wrapped around her. "Hn. I believe I need a bath before Rin and Shippou wake. See you soon, love." She blew him a kiss, and stepped out of the door, and went quickly and quietly to her room. She selected a kimono and slippers, then headed to the bathing springs. She slipped in and cast a sealing spell around the bathhouse so no one could come in or hear what was happening inside.

She laid her stuff down and then gathered some towels, soap, and shampoo. She was slightly put out. She had been sure Sesshoumaru would have at least followed her to the bathing room. Perhaps he was angry with her? Letting the sheet slip from her form she started to the bath, but two arms in white silk were holding her frame. 'Sesshoumaru.'

"Mm. That was not very nice, love." He said it in his usual bored tone of voice, and for a moment she was near panic.

"Are you angry with me?" She looked at him over her shoulder. Despite her indifferent face, her eyes gave her away to him.

He was surprised to see them swirling with repentance and further beneath it a slight bit of panic. She was afraid that she had made him mad.

**Limey part!**

"Not angry, no." He noticed her relax a bit. "But now I must get even." He grinned slightly, and she felt a little prick of anticipation in the back of her mind. She had not expected to feel a hand massaging her right breast, catching the nipple between two fingers. She mewled slightly, shifting restlessly against him. He suddenly stopped, and she felt frustration ebbing at her. "Now have you seen the error of you ways?" He said it in the same tone he always used, but she could feel the amusement of her mate.

**End limey part!**

She moved against him slightly. "Oh yes. I won't lure you here to join me ever again. Promise."

"Ah well, I don't know about ever again..." He said conversationally.

Kagome took her chance to slip from his grip, and slipped slowly into the water. She glanced up at him. "Aren't you going to join me, then?" She drew inviting circles across the water.

"As sorely as I wish to, I'm afraid it will have to wait. I have to make some preparations."

She nodded slightly. With the promise to make it up to her later he turned to leave. However, he couldn't get the door open. Kagome lifted a hand to her mouth trying to quiet her laughter. "I forgot I put a sealing charm around the bath house."

He growled playfully, which made her giggle more. She dropped the sealing charm however, and reactivated it when he had gone.

She sighed quietly and continued her bath. She found where he had bitten her slightly sore, and was careful to wash it lightly.

After finishing her bath, she pulled on her kimono. It was not quite a traditional kimono, however. It slipped on over her head, and fell to brush the ground lightly. It required no obi, but still remained snug across her curves, as it laced up the front with a black string of silk. It was a beautiful shade of lavender, also made entirely of silk. The neck had a v-cut, but still completely covered her cleavage. The edge flared out slightly, more like a Victorian style dress from the future than a kimono. It had long, loose sleeves. The lavender material had a pattern of black cranes all over it, which matched the tie that secured her kimono. She slipped on a pair of black slippers and returned to her room.

As she sat down in front of a small vanity she started to brush her hair, when something caught her attention. The family crest in the center of her forehead had changed. She still had her sun insignia, but in the circular part of it, a familiar crescent moon had appeared in a deep slate blue color. She recalled what her mother had told her... She was the Lady of the Western Lands as well.

She smiled slightly and combed her hair. She twisted half of it into a bun, and secured it with lavender chopsticks. A few strands of hair framed her face, but most of it had been pulled back. She took a final look in the full length in the mirror, nodded her head slightly, and exited her room to find where everyone had gone this morning.

After checking around everywhere she found Rin and Shippou sitting in the dining hall, but her father and Sesshoumaru both were absent. She gave the briefest frown before joining the two and smiling brightly at them.

"Mother! You look really pretty." He jumped from his seat and into her arms, hugging her. He had gotten slightly taller since she had adopted him making it a bit different from what she was use to. She hugged him and ruffled his hair, sitting him back in his chair.

"Thank you, Shippou."

"Shippou's right. You look very pretty!" said Rin brightly.

"Why thank you, Rin." Kagome hugged the young girl in turn before sitting on Shippou's other side. "Have either of you seen Lord Sesshoumaru or my father?"

They both shook their heads, but Kagome forgot about it as a few servants brought in the breakfast. One servant served them each and Kagome smiled and thanked them all as they started to leave. Their breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, rice, bacon, sausage, and several different kinds of fruit. Shippou ate a little of everything, as did Rin. Kagome however ate a small amount of rice, eggs, and bacon, and then ate a small piece of kiwi and one of cantaloupe, as well as a strawberry. When they had finished, she smiled and led them out to the small garden inside the castle wall. Kagome pushed them each in turn on the swing that her father said he had put up for her when she was little. They soon got tired and Kagome took each back to their room for a nap before setting off toward her father's study.


	30. Casting Away Doubts

**Chapter 30: Casting Away Doubts**

Kagome knocked on the door of her father's study. She suddenly wondered what her father would say. He would notice immediately. Not only would he be able to see the mark on her forehead, but also would be able to tell her scent had changed slightly as well. She had only a moment to ponder before the calm voice of her father replied, 'Enter.'

She stepped in, slipping the door shut behind her. She smiled and sat across from her father in one of his squishy chairs. "Good morning, Father."

He smiled in turn. "Good morning, indeed. I see you had a busy night."

She blushed slightly. "I thought you would notice at once."

He nodded. "I must say, I had my suspicions there was something between you two. I would have thought so when I found you, if I had not known that he does not rather like humans. However, you were not really a human, so..."

She furrowed her brows slightly. "So you think it may only be because I found out I was youkai?"

"No, no. I was just saying that he isn't very fond of humans with the exception of his ward, and since you appeared human I didn't think he would be interested."

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "That may not be what you said, but I think it crossed your mind. I'm sure that it bothered him when he believed me human, but he got over it. He was attracted to me when he believed me human."

Her father leaned back in his chair ringing his hands slightly. "I did not mean to upset you; I just want you to be happy, and I want to be set at ease about your choice. He hasn't told me he liked you before; nor would he, if he did. So what makes you think he did?"

She had furious tears in her eyes. "You do not trust my judgment?"

He frowned. "I did not say that. I do trust your judgment. I have known him since the day he was born. Inutaisho and I were, after all, allies. I know he is honorable, strong, and devoted. I want to know that he will make you happy."

She thought she understood what he meant. He knew Sesshoumaru quite well, but that did not mean that Sesshoumaru would tell him anything of his feelings toward his daughter. Attraction was easy enough for him to decipher. He wanted to know if the demon lord loved her.

"He had several opportunities to kill me before he and I ever got along. I'm sure you know quite well that it was because of Inuyasha and I that he lost an arm. You may have noticed, though, that he has both limbs. That is because I restored it when I stayed at his castle right before you found me. He had asked me to help Rin, since she was sick."

Her father listened quietly, drawing his fingers together. He had not questioned her about anything she had been doing in this era; he knew pretty much everything that had gone on from various sources and his mate, but he knew nothing of what went on at Sesshoumaru's.

"Of course she was better in a few days. Sesshoumaru may not have been particularly nice the first two days, but he had apologized for something. You know him well enough to know it would particularly hurt his pride to offer any repentance. He was quite nice after Rin started to get better, though. He even went out of his way to make me happy sometimes, he even made me feel better about myself. I'm sure Mother made some point of telling you how worthless Inuyasha made me feel at times, correct?"

He nodded. His daughter was a sharp one. She had only known him for a short time, but she had nonetheless caught on that he had kept an eye on her while she was here.

"Well, Sesshoumaru did the opposite. Inuyasha compared me to Kikyou, and I felt like her inferior. He insulted me, and made me feel ordinary, plain. But when I told him that, can you guess what Sesshoumaru said? He told me that I was ten times the person she ever was. He told me I was beautiful, and Inuyasha was a fool." She half laughed, half sobbed.

"He was right about all three." He father assured her quietly.

"One day Rin and I were picking flowers, and a felt a demon coming towards us. I had Rin go inside, and sort of gave Sesshoumaru's retainer the slip. I went to fight the demon even though I wasn't feeling well. It is after all, my responsibility to guard the Shikon. It was unnaturally strong compared to all the others that had been coming to get the jewel. I noticed they kept getting stronger. I managed to kill the demon, but not before I could avoid getting a severe cut along my side. Of course, I knew my blood would attract more demons, so I started back to the castle, but I didn't get very far before I was face to face with Sesshoumaru. I was weak, and I lost my balance, and I fell, but I never touched the ground. He caught me. He didn't know I was bleeding, but when he felt it he did not care that I was getting my seemingly human blood all over him. He cradled me in his arms, and took me back to the castle. When he had exited the room to find a servant who could either heal my wound, or stitch it, I lost some control over my power.

"My holy power encased me in a purifying barrier while it and what I now know to by my youkai blood healed my wound. When I was only the slightest bit conscious, I could feel his presence. He watched over me. He had come to help me. He did not need to; Rin was well again. He did it because he wanted to. And when I was better we continued to watch over me." She smiled sadly. "He insisted that I stay near him the day I awoke, but only because I refused to stay and rest in my room." She played quietly with her hands as she spoke. "I didn't really want to leave his castle, but I missed Shippou. He agreed half-heartedly to escort me back to Inuyasha forest. The package you kept for me was from him. He told me I was welcome to come back to the castle if I wanted to. When I felt sick, he held me. When I was upset, he consoled me. When I felt plain, he made me feel beautiful. When I was unhappy, he cheered me up. When I felt alone, he made me feel loved. I never once felt like an outsider when I stayed with him. For the first time since the centipede demon pulled me through the well, I felt like I belonged." She wiped the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks. "He told me if I ever needed his help, he would come, and he kissed me good bye before leaving me on the outskirts of the village so I could return to Shippou."

"Sesshoumaru did not make a move on me last night, Father. It was the other way around. Raging hormones, you know." She added jokingly, at her father's slightly shocked face. "But he offered me a place in his heart, and I accepted. I know he loves me; he told me so, and we both know that Sesshoumaru does not lie. I love him as well."

Having regained his composure, he stood and helped his daughter giving her a fierce hug. "If you have no doubts, neither do I." He smiled to himself. 'My daughter is a sharp one...'

She returned the hug gently. "Have you seen Sesshoumaru, by the way? Obviously, I was with him this morning, but I haven't seen him since, and you better not have chased him off like Grandpa always does when any guys come near the dojo." She narrowed her eyes with fake suspicion.

"I didn't; cross my heart." He held his hands up as of to prove innocence. "He returned to his castle for most of the day. I take it he is getting ready for your arrival... Just in case I may let you go..."

She swatted her father's arm playfully. "You can't keep me from my mate. I cannot stay young forever... Well... I can't stay little, anyway."

"But what if your training is not complete?"

"There's always going to be something to learn. If I stayed until I knew everything, I'd never leave."

"And what would be so bad about that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you really want Sesshoumaru here until you grow so old you can't even harass him?"

"Point well taken." He coughed slightly.


	31. A Short Goodbye

**Chapter 31: A Short Goodbye**

Kagome walked down the halls from her father's study. It wasn't until her father questioned her that she realized exactly how much she cared for the demon lord. Tears, of course, followed her realization. She was sure that her father believed her tears to be because of his doubt, but they were from when she realized how deeply she loved him. After thinking about all she had said, she wondered if he did most of it out of obligation. Perhaps he felt the need to repay her... Somehow she doubted that he comforted her because he thought it fair, but the kiss... The only reason could be that he was attracted to her... Or he could've acted because he wanted her for her power... But that seemed way below Sesshoumaru. No matter how she looked at it, she didn't seem to feel any more reassured, but she assured her father, and he, at least, seemed to think it was proof enough.

Distracted over her thoughts, she ran into something soft, but firm. She glanced up into the face of the person who was currently the center of her thoughts. She smiled up at him. "Hello."

"Hello." His face remained as impassive as ever, but he could smell the salt that tainted her normal scent. He knew she had been crying, but couldn't think for the life of him why. "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head, and forgetting that her father had already answered her question, asked him, "Where have you been? I haven't been able to find you all day."

"I was having the castle rearranged a bit for your arrival. However, none of my servants have any idea why, so you can surprise Sen. That is, of course, if Toshemoto agrees to let you come now, or if I have to remove you without his knowing. He seemed less than willing to let you leave, but had it cleverly disguised as finishing your training."

She smiled. "Oh, he will agree. I have talked to him."

He perked an eyebrow. "What, pray tell, have you talked to him about, to change his mind?"

"Ask him if you like." She wrapped her arms around him, a content sound, somewhat like a purr, reverberated in her chest. How could she doubt him? She loved him, and he loved her.

"Perhaps I will, but I do not wish to at the moment. He must be busy." He cleared his throat. "The other lords have become aware that I have taken a mate, and they wish to meet you. I don't know how they found out so soon. Of course, the whole point of the event is to introduce you to youkai society... You would have been introduced to them soon, anyway, so I have not set a date for it yet. Your father and I are going to arrange a date that suits him. That way you will be introduced as his heir, and as my mate. Does that sound good to you?"

She nodded. "Sounds fine to me. Not like I have much of a choice, though. I'd have to meet them sooner or later. Where is it being held?"

"I thought you might rather it be here, than in the Western Lands."

She shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, but either is fine. I suppose my father wished it here, though?"

He nodded. "He did. Personally, it's all right with me. Less paperwork for me, and no visitors staying in my castle."

"Speaking of which, when are we leaving?"

"Half an hour or so. I must finish speaking with your father over the arrangements. You do not have to take anything, but of course, you can if you wish." He brushed her bangs aside, kissing the mark on her forehead. "I have arranged to have some kimonos made for you; all that awaits is for you to tell the seamstress what designs, colors, and whatever else you want done to them."

She nodded and smiled. "Very well. You finish your business, and I will tell the children. Tell my father I expect him to be present when we leave... At least long enough for me to give him a good bye."

He nodded and slipped past her, toward her father's study. She walked on, to tell the children to prepare to leave, before going to her room. She went to her walk in closet and picked up the package sitting on a small, square table. She smiled slightly, and took out the contents and hung them with her other kimonos. She would always have this small piece of her first trip to Sesshoumaru's castle here in her father's. Toshemoto had become the dad she used to picture. She felt like she had known him forever. She could not doubt she would miss him. Her mother was always close to home when she was in the Western Lands- but her father was about a day's journey away, and she was not sure how often she could see him. Glancing through her closet she selected the same as Sesshoumaru had given her- a sleeping kimono and another kimono she rather liked. Now she would always have a piece of her father near. She neatly placed it in the small bag that had held Sesshoumaru's gift moments before, and carried it with her out of the wardrobe. She rejoined the ecstatic children, and took them to the gardens to play until they left.  
-------  
Sesshoumaru knocked on the door of Toshemoto's study, and entered. Oddly enough, he took a seat in the same chair Kagome had abandoned moments before.

"I take it that you have completed your errands?"

"Mostly."

"Indeed. I have checked and rechecked all the notices I have received in the last two months to find a date for the gathering. Seven sunrises from now, there is enough time to hold the event. Do you agree with the date?"

"The date is fine. We'll arrive a day early so as to get prepared."

"Good, because Kagome's birthday just happens to be at the same time."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Do you wish for me to take care of the invites?"

"No," he waved his hand lightly. "I will take care of them. I'm guessing you have already seen Kagome and told her; you took a little longer to get from the front door to my office, and I could hear you anyway." He smirked slightly, "I hope you know you are quite fortunate to have her love. Being so, I hope you do not think it is all business between us. Our families are linked forever, and I have one thing to say," He paused for a few moments, before finishing. "Welcome to the family, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you, Toshemoto, and I know how very fortunate I am." His face remained cold and indifferent, but he inwardly smiled. "If you wish, however, I'm sure I can finish her training."

He waved his hand lightly. "She has done quite well... However... Help her finish her training if you will. You can teach her first hand what it is like to protect your territory. I could, but I have been busy..." He felt a mental smirk in his mind.

"By the way, Kagome wishes you to see her off so she can bid you farewell."

He nodded, and they exited the study and went to the gardens.

Kagome was sitting watching Rin and Shippou running through the gardens, the small package in her lap.

At their appearance she smiled, and hugged her father. "We will see you soon. Try not to go crazy with boredom while I'm gone."

"I shall try. It is going to be quiet for once." He teased his daughter slightly, and she pretended to be hurt.

"Well, I'll be extra loud when we return."

He nodded slightly, letting a slight grin tug at the corner of his lips.

"Until then, Toshemoto." Sesshoumaru stated, and Shippou and Rin gathered around them.

"Bye Grandpa!" Came Shippou's happy voice.

"Yeah! Bye Grandpa!" Rin agreed with a small smile.

"Bye Dad." Kagome gave him one last hug before the swirling white mist started to form beneath their feet.


	32. Happy News and Checking In

**Chapter 32: Happy News and Checking In**

Kagome sat cross-legged on Sesshoumaru's cloud, pondering once more over the dream. It seemed to haunt her and she felt uneasy... like she was unaware of something that was brewing with malice.

Shippou and Rin were sitting by themselves playing a game that Kagome had shown them -- Paper, rock, and scissors.

Sesshoumaru watched her with quiet, watchful eyes. She was unusually quiet, and her eyes were somewhat out of focus. She was either really thinking on something or daydreaming, but either way, she was bothered. It showed in her scent and on her face.

Kagome could feel his eyes watching her. She felt the need to comfort him, but she needed to see her friends. She feared for their safety. She looked up, her eyes catching his and she smiled, then stood and gave him a slight hug. "Sesshoumaru, can we stop by Lady Kaede's village? I feel as if I should make sure everything is okay before we head home."

He mentally sighed, and knew she could feel his discomfort now, but nodded. He hugged her gently, his nose poking into her hair and that's when he caught the smell. He blinked, and pulled down looking at her. She smelt different. Of course, she did have a little of his musk and lavender scent mixed with hers, but there was something else... honey and ginger spice mixed with her jasmine and roses. He allowed the briefest smirk on his lips.

She looked at him with an odd look of her face. He was acting so strange, and then she small grin that had appeared and vanished right after. He was acting insane! "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Because I can smell that you hold our child."

She blinked and then looked at him and smiled. "Wow. That was fast." She suddenly felt giddy and giggled like she hadn't in a long time. She gave him a tight hug. "Oh, Kami! I'm going to have a pup." She had happy tears in the corners of her eyes, and she hopped around happily.

He inwardly chuckled at her childish antics, but he found them endearing. That was what had drawn him to her.

Kagome stood beside him beaming. They were nearing Inuyasha forest now, and she hoped that everything would turn out all right. As they landed the scent of death and bones reached her nose-- Kikyou was here and had only just got there. She could hear what was being said.

"Kaede, I need to speak to you, the taijiya, monk, and my reincarnate."

"Sango and Miroku are here, but Lady Kagome is out."

"Correction. I was out," Kagome interrupted, stepping inside with a happy smile.

---

N/A: Okay, I know that it takes two to three days for sperm to fertilize an egg, but just go with it. He's got super sperm, okay? (:


	33. The Mikos' Unease

A/N: This is what was happening right before Kagome arrived.

**Chapter 33: The Mikos' Unease**

Kikyou walked through the village where she was born, were she had lived, and were she had died. It brought back bleak memories. She had trained hard for her destiny in protecting the jewel and had never got a chance to really live. This was like an old prison for her. Inuyasha was apparently out doing something--good. She had got over her hatred for him, and she felt like they could never truly be together. She knew that she was but earth and bones and could not change it. Nor did she feel the need to do so. She was brought back for a reason, and she was this way for a reason. If it changed of it own accord or she stayed this way, so be it.

She walked up to Kaede's hut door. "Kaede."

She quickly pulled the door shade back. "Kikyou! What are ye doing here, sister?"

She stepped inside. "Kaede, I need to speak with you, the taijiya, monk, and my reincarnate."

"Sango and Miroku are here, but Lady Kagome is out."

"Correction. I was out," Kagome interrupted, stepping inside with a happy smile.

The both turned as soon as they heard her voice-- it had changed somewhat-- more motherly, matured-- but still it was hers.

"Ah, Lady Kagome. I am glad to see ye are well. I take it ye had a good vacation in the Southern Lands?"

Kagome smiled despite her slight surprise that Kaede knew were she had gone. "Yes, I did. Thank you, Lady Kaede."

Kikyou looked at her for a moment. She knew it was her incarnate, but she was so much different. She could feel youkai within her, twining with her miko powers. Since when had the girl been a youkai?

Kagome could feel her stare. "Hello, Lady Kikyou. I understand you wish to speak with me, but it is rude to stare."

Kikyou nodded. "I am sorry. You just look very different from last time."

Kagome smiled. "I may look different, but I have always been this way. Now, if this is important, I will go ahead and get Miroku and Sango."

Kikyou nodded and Kagome exited the hut to find her friends.  
---------------  
Once they were all seated around Kaede's hut, they began. Rin and Shippou were playing just outside the hut, under the supervision of Jaken and Ah Un, but Sesshoumaru and Kagome were both keeping their attention strewn between the two.

Kikyou cleared her throat. "I'm sure you all are wondering why I have traveled all this way to speak to you. I was traveling through the territories when I began to feel an uneasy feeling of foreboding, and it grew as I got closer to here. I have wondered through many forest, and the youkai themselves, are uneasy. A silence has befallen the world, and they are intimidated. I fear that something is indeed coming that we must be ready and prepare for. I know that I am not a welcome guest here, but I ask that we fight this together."

Kagome looked at Kikyou, quietly searching her for truth. Everything she spoke truly was what she believed. Perhaps their unease was linked.

"Kikyou, I don't know the opinion of anyone but myself, but I hold no ill will towards you. It was not by your choice that you are in this particular predicament. If not for Naraku, you would have been able to live peacefully. You would not have had to bear the Shikon no Tama forever." She smiled softly at her. "I cannot welcome you here-- it is not my home, but you should not shun this place. It could be your home once more if you wanted it so."

Kikyou looked at the youkai miko sitting across from her. She truly did not mind Kikyou's company. She did not welcome her here, because it was not her place, but she as good as said she was welcome here.

"While I do not know everyone else's take on your plea, I can assure you my help. I too can feel the unease and the quiet. I'm afraid that I have had a premonition."

Her face fell slightly. "It was not a happy one, at that. I do not know of what is approaching, but it is not good. I do have an idea of who it may be, but I am not certain, and I do not wish to voice the possibility."

Silence was the only thing that met her comment for a long while, but finally Miroku spoke.

"If it is Lady Kagome's will to help you fight this evil, than I will help also."

Sango nodded in agreement. "It is also my wish to help you and Kagome."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded his assent but did not saying anything. He was a youkai of few words by nature, but he was also wondering why Kagome had not told him of her premonition… Or that she had such ability.

Kikyou nodded in appreciation. "Thank you all. I had hoped that you all would be able to live in peace, but it appears that it is not so. I'm am sorry to have dragged you from your bliss."

"We would have got involved eventually." Kagome shrugged. "Life's a bitch."

Everyone look at her. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were a bit surprised that she had voiced a "bad word" as she had told them. Kikyou and Sesshoumaru, however, were wondering how "life" was a "female dog."

"What? What'd I say?" She blinked. "And where is Inuyasha. I just noticed the absence of his loud, insulting mouth."

"I sent Inuyasha to find some rare herbs I was in need of. Of course, I don't expect him to actually find and bring them back, but his hovering was annoying. He should return soon, though."

Kagome nodded and yawned. "Well, I feel like taking a small nap."

Sesshoumaru stood, offering her and hand, which she gladly accepted, and the two exited the hut.

The rest exchanged small glances. "Did everyone else just see what I did? And why was Lord Sesshoumaru here anyway? And why is Kagome a youkai?" It was Miroku who voiced this. Sango and Kikyou both shrugged.

"Ye all can ask Kagome tomorrow. It is her place to answer such questions."

"Kaede, you know of what is going on." Kikyou merely stated. She could tell her younger sister knew.

Kaede nodded slightly and smiled. "It is nothing bad, I will tell ye all that much."

With the meeting having ended everyone had turned in, with the small exception of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha had yet to return.  
----------  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree that was casting darkness over their small camp. Rin, Shippou, and Jaken had all fallen asleep against the beast, Ah Un, who merely sat still and watched the darkness.

"Why did you not tell me? You told me it was only a bad dream." It was Sesshoumaru who broke the silence.

Kagome hugged him lightly. "Do not be angry with me, Sesshoumaru. I said it was a dream, because I thought it might be. I have not yet mastered my ability to see into the future, and since I had the vision while I was a sleep, there was a good chance that it was just a dream. It was not until Kikyou voiced her belief, until I decided that it must have been. I have the same feeling of foreboding, and that is why I wished to come here."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and wrapped his arms lightly around her. Out here, he could not show her the emotion or attention she deserved, but when they got to his castle, he would make it up to her ten fold.


	34. A Soul Never Shared

**Chapter 34: A Soul Never Shared**

The serene quiet of the morning was broken abruptly by the yell of "HENTAI!" accompanied by a smack. It was like clockwork here. Either Inuyasha would yell about lazy humans sleeping all day, or Sango would berate Miroku for his lecherous ways. Despite all that had changed, some things would always stay the same... and for once, Kagome was glad. Miroku and Sango had been her pillars of familiar ground throughout the last couple years, but they were no longer her only constants in this era-- she now had Sesshoumaru and her father. She smiled slightly, opening her eyes. They had been awake for a while now, but had been content to sit and enjoy the other's presence.

"I'm afraid we must get up, Kagome. The dawn is spent, and the others are awakening."

She nodded. "I know, Sesshoumaru. We have some things to do, anyway." She climbed from his lap, finding him immediately standing to her side once she was up.

"Jaken." He called his retainer in the familiar, cold tone, and the toad was immediately awake and in front of him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Watch them." And he and Kagome turned and headed into the village.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" He knew of exactly whom his master was referring-- the human child, Rin, whom had been traveling with them for the last couple years, and the kitsune who his lady had adopted. He knew his master trusted him, and he should feel honored to watch the children, but he did not favor leaving his master's side, even if his assistance was not needed with him. Still, they had grown on him, and he did not find them so unbearable anymore. His slight reprieve from guard duty had been surprisingly dull. So he took up his vigil without complaint for this one time, happy to be helping his master once more.

As they walked through the village, the ones who had already awoken were quickly attending to their daily chores. Despite their busy schedules, though, many still found time to cast slightly fearful glances toward the Lord of the West. They were not scared of Lady Kagome, for she had been here several years and possessed a kind and gentle heart towards any who did not endanger the village or her friends. The Western Lord, however, did not have such a nice reputation-- quite the opposite in fact. He hated humans and half-demons alike. He even felt ill feelings toward his own half-demon half-brother. Their nervous gazes were directed towards him, and him alone.

He felt a slight loathing tugging at him. This village smelt horrid. He could never tell why humans did not bathe often. The smell of dirt, body odor, and rotting, fishy breath was so overpowering, he was almost sure they could smell it themselves. Their impudent stares were annoying and starting to bother him. Eventually he would give anyone who gave him more than a mere glance a icy glare, that sent them hurriedly back to their work... until Kagome saw what he was doing, anyway.

"Sesshoumaru, leave the villagers alone." She linked her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder to set him at ease, or at least distract him. Soon she felt him calm slightly with her constant touch. As they approached Kaede's hut, they could see the currently docile monk prodding a stinging cheek gently with his hand, while a flushing Sango polished her Hiraikotsu, determinedly avoiding catching Miroku's eye. Kaede and Kikyou, however, were just exiting the hut.

"Kagome, child. I hope ye are well this morning."

"Hai, I am Kaede. Thank you."

"Lady Kagome," Kikyou spoke somewhat uncertainly. "May we speak alone?" She held an empty basket on each arm.

"Hai, sure." She cast a glance at Sesshoumaru, silently telling him she would be fine, before setting off towards a small garden just outside the village.

-----

Quietly, they gathered herbs and placed them in the empty baskets. It was a few minutes before Kikyou broke the silence.

"I am not exactly sure how to address such things, but I would like to thank you for your help."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Thanks are unnecessary, Lady Kikyou."

"But they are." She returned the smile, her eyes free of the cold malice for once. "You made me realize that I am welcome here, and I thank you for it... and the small piece of your soul that you allow me to keep."

"Ah, Lady Kikyou, I forgot to tell anyone... The small piece of soul you have is yours alone." She smiled. "I am not your reincarnate, nor anyone else's. Even though I was born thirty-three years after you died, Midoriko assured me that my soul is my own after my transformation. I shall tell you of your soul, if you so wish, but only because I think you deserve it."

Kikyou was momentarily speechless. "What about my soul?" She asked weakly.

"The small piece of soul you have is yours, not mine. It may have a part of my essence, but it is not mine. That's why you were able to keep it when I called my soul back to me."

"But if your are not my reincarnate, then what has become of my soul?"

"The greater part of your soul has moved into the afterlife, far beyond the reaches of the witch's magic. When you died, your subconscious mind left behind its hatred and regret, letting it seep into the Shikon no Tama. The small bit of soul you have now mingled around the jewel. It's not longer filled with hate because you have gotten over the anger of Naraku's ploy. The witch could not call your soul back because a little piece was already left behind, and the other refused to join with what it had shed. She could call your soul back, now, however. Both pieces are once again pure, and your soul probably longs to be whole now. If you were to die your soul would rejoin in the afterlife... or if you wished, your soul could be called back with the jewel... It would no longer ignore the call to unite."

Kikyou smiled sadly at the younger girl. She longed to live once more. "I hope my soul is once again whole, in the afterlife. I intrude upon this world; you know that. My place is there. Whether by evil or good, I was meant to die fifty years ago."

Kagome smiled at her. "Whether by good or evil, you were meant to walk again. It is your choice to make on whether you want to live the life that was cut short, or to continue on to the next life."

Kikyou looked intently at the person that no longer seemed to resemble her. "You are the protector of the jewel... You would even think of giving it to me?"

Kagome smiled. "I can not give the jewel to anyone. It will refuse to be held by any but me. I am its sole protector, and only I can protect it. I have to make the wish, but I would gladly do so if it would make you and Inuyasha happy... but you would have to be happy with him as he is. The jewel will remain after I wished on it, because the wish was pure, but I will not wish for him to be human."

Kikyou nodded slightly. "I do not know what I want... but I don't think I should decide until after we have defeated the evil lurking around us... If I do not survive the battle, I'll know that I was not meant to be here." She smiled. "I thank you, Lady Kagome."

"Well, if that is all, I think we had better return to the village. I know you all are wondering about what happened, and I can feel Inuyasha's return."

Silently, the two walked back to the village to join their friends.


	35. Brotherly Love & The 411

**Chapter 35: Brotherly Love & The 411**

Perhaps it was the usual karma, or perhaps it was just Inuyasha's brash nature, but the sight that the two saw when they entered the village was not a pretty one. For once Kagome was surprised. Rather than running to find Kikyou he had actually went to fight with his brother. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha growled threateningly at his older brother. Looking at it from her experienced view, Kagome found it rather amusing. Knowing the limits of each pretty well, she could honestly say Inuyasha had no idea what he was up against.

"It's none of your concern." Sesshoumaru replied indifferently.

"The hell it's not! I live here!" He had unsheathed Tessaiga, and was pointing it towards Sesshoumaru in his haphazard way. Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow and did not reply, whereas Inuyasha growled again and attacked his brother, whom easily dodged. This really was a one-sided fight. Inuyasha knew it, and so did Sesshoumaru.

"You're not getting the Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru!"

Kikyou glanced uneasily between the two and then whispered to Kagome. "Don't you think we should stop them?"

Kagome smirked slightly. "Sesshoumaru won't hurt him."

The two seemed not to noticed Kagome or Kikyou, but Sesshoumaru knew they were there. He was not so shortsighted as to ignore the atmosphere around him.

"Keep your rusty blade, Inuyasha. It is obvious you need it far more than I. I know how to protect myself, but at the rate you swing that thing wildly... it won't even help you much longer."

Inuyasha snarled. "Are you trying to say I can't protect myself, and I don't know how to fight?"

Sesshoumaru allowed a small smirk to curl at his lips. "I didn't expect you to catch on so quickly."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha seethed, and she noticed the pattern in which he was swinging--he was fixing to unleash the Kaze no Kizu--something far worse for the village than for Sesshoumaru. As he raised his blade, Kagome ruined his plan.

"Sit!"

Without any other warning, Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground. Yelling muffled curses.

"Really, Inuyasha! Do use your brain. You could have hurt the villagers and made such a mess!" Kagome yelled at the Inuyasha-shaped hole in the ground.

"She is right, Inuyasha. It would have done more harm than good." Kikyou said in a firm, but normal voice, then continued toward the hut. Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, who had gathered in front to watch the episode, quietly entered after Kikyou and sat. Kagome snorted slightly, and wrapping her arm around Sesshoumaru, pulled him towards the hut.

"When you can control yourself, we'll be waiting in Kaede's hut, so I suggest you get over it quick." They went on in and sat without looking back.

----------------------

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came in and sat but not before sending a death glare towards his brother. Only then did he spare Kagome and Kikyou a glance. 'Business before pleasure, apparently,' Kagome thought wryly, and then started.

"Obviously there are questions you all are dying to have answered. I can tell by the way you all are staring." She smiled slightly. "Well, go ahead and ask. I'll answer what I can."

It took another moment before anyone asked, but then Sango spoke up. "Why are you a demon? Where have you been? Are you okay? Why's Sesshoumaru here? What's going on? Kaede wouldn't tell us!"

Kagome smiled slightly, and answered. "I've always been a demon. I was born in this time period, and I lived in the future with my mom, while my dad stayed here. They created the magic incased in the well, and decided it would be better for us to grow up in the future than here in the past... or rather, present. I've been in the Southern lands. I'm quite well, and Sesshoumaru is here because I am. And I guess Kaede didn't want to tell you anything because she thought it was my place to do so."

Miroku spoke this time. "Well, why were you in the Southern Lands, Lady Kagome?"

"Because my father is Lord Toshemoto, the demon ruler of the Southern Lands. He has been training me to control and enhance my powers."

They all looked dumbstruck for a few moments, with the exception of Kaede, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. Sesshoumaru stared indifferently out the small window, and Kaede merely watched them all with mild interest. They all knew what that meant-- Kagome was the heir to the Southern lands. Well, that explained where she had been...

Miroku once again spoke what was on everyone's mind, after casting a quick glance in the taiyoukai's direction. "And why exactly is Lord Sesshoumaru here because you are?"

"Because she is my mate, and she wished to come here." Everyone was slightly surprised when it was not Kagome that answered, but Sesshoumaru.

Kagome mentally thanked Sesshoumaru. She had avoided telling them the straight truth the first time because she was unsure how to say it. Everyone was quiet and Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango seemed shocked. Inuyasha couldn't have been--surely he could have smelled the change in them both, and Kaede apparently knew.

Kagome smiled. "Kaede, why didn't you tell me you were the one that delivered me when I was born?"

Kaede returned the smile. "Ah, child. Ye would have questioned me to death... and your parents had not told ye. It would have been confusing. That, and they asked that I did not tell ye."

Kagome nodded slightly. "Well, I think it is time for a bath... Anyone care to join me?" She asked, clearly indicating to whom she was speaking by glancing in Sango's and Kikyou's direction.

Miroku started to say something, but caught a murderous glare from the taiyoukai and the words died on his tongue. Sango and Kikyou, however, agreed and the three gathered some supplies and made their way to the hot spring nearby.


	36. Inuyasha & Kikyou's Middle Ground

**Chapter 36: Inuyasha's Decision & Kikyou's Non-committal**

After removing her clothes, Kagome slipped into the bubbling, steamy water and gave a content sigh. Kikyou and Sango had both got in as well, Sango with the same contentedness. Kikyou gave little notice that this was any different from walking around in her priestess clothes... Sadly, Kagome wondered if she **could** even feel the difference. They washed quietly, speaking little for the longest time, but after they had finished washing and just continued to relax, the chatter picked up more.

"So... You and Sesshoumaru..." Sango said questioningly to Kagome.

"Yes." She replied easily.

"Makes me wonder exactly why you came home in tattered clothes before you went to help that little girl." Sango said, smirking lightly.

Kagome blushed slightly. "Of course we weren't doing anything like that then! It was after I left."

Sango chuckled, "So that was before you even found out you were a demon."

Kagome blushed a little more. "Well... Yes and no. We didn't do... _that_ until after I found out."

"So there's more!" Sango squeaked with excitement.

Kikyou watched the two with a slight smile. She felt sort of like a third wheel in this conversation.

"Of course," Kagome smirked, "but you won't get details on any of it. It doesn't matter, though. I'm sure Miroku can show you some things."

"WHAT?" Sango screeched. "Kagome-chan! Don't say that so loud!"

Kagome and Kikyou chuckled lightly and began to climb out of the hot springs and head back into the village. Sango then went to polish her weapon, while Kikyou went back to doing gathering herbs. Kagome was just wondering quietly through the village when Inuyasha decided to show up.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?"

Kagome sighed. "You already are, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, well, I meant somewhere besides in a hoard of people."

"Very well."

They went and sat inside Kaede's hut. There was silence between them for a long while until finally Kagome got impatient. "We're here, Inuyasha. What is it?"

Inuyasha mumbled something in a gruff voice, and even though she could make out what he said, she decided to ask, anyway. "Excuse me, but what was that, Inuyasha?"

"I said I'm fucking sorry! Okay? I didn't mean to call you a whore..." His ears flattened against the top of his skull as he looked at her with a sad expression. "I know that you wouldn't do that."

Kagome stared at him for a long while before she replied. "Apology accepted, I guess."

"Can I ask you something, though, Kagome?" Inuyasha peeked at her.

"You just did, but go ahead."

"Why Sesshoumaru? I thought you promised to always be by my side?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. "And I thought you promised to always protect me, Inuyasha. It's bold of you to call me a promise breaker, when you broke promises first. However, you fail to see that I am here. Being by your side does not always mean in body, Inuyasha, but in strength, spirit. Surely you can't expect me to follow you like a lovesick puppy even though when a 'better' puppy came along, you left me on the side of the road."

Inuyasha stared at the floor. He knew she spoke the truth, but he didn't like it. That bastard brother of his had her... Sesshoumaru had been her first and would be her only. Kagome was too good for him... His brother didn't deserve her kindness. "You're right... but why Sesshoumaru?"

"Because, Inuyasha, I love him and I know he loves me. I do not need to prove his honesty to you-- I know it's intent in my heart. I ask you this, Inuyasha-- Why not Sesshoumaru?"

"He tried to kill you! He kills humans for the sake of it, and he shows no mercy!"

"He did try to kill me, but you forget, so did you. And unlike you, I did not have to put a charmed necklace around his neck to control him; but you're wrong Inuyasha. Have you ever once seen him kill a human without reason? True, he does not like them, but have you ever been particularly fond of them? Kami only knows how many of them we've seen you beat up. And how can you say he has no mercy? Mercy gave him Rin... Mercy is why you and I are still here."

"He never showed me any mercy! He's been attacking me and trying to take Tessaiga since I got it!"

"You honestly have no idea of how strong your brother is. If he truly wanted your blade, he would have it, and you would be no match to stop him, Inuyasha. His battles with you are child's play. He has several decades of fighting experience more than you, so you should not feel ashamed, but denying truth only breeds ignorance. Do not sulk and pick--train and grow stronger--that's your only option, Inuyasha. Anyway, I must go. I'll see you later." Kagome stood quietly and left the dark, dusty hut behind in favor of the fresh, roomy expanse of nature.

--------

Inuyasha sat by himself in silence for a while just pondering over her words... If there was anyone to blame it was himself. It was he that had left her for Kikyou, he that had broke her heart, and he that had driven her away. In all honesty, Sesshoumaru was the one who had helped her and gave her confidence. Everything that he had done wrong, Sesshoumaru had done right. It made him feel slightly bitter knowing he was indefinitely Sesshoumaru's inferior... He was the hanyou, the brash-minded sword-slinger, and the women wooing retard; whereas Sesshoumaru was the full-blooded youkai, the calm, calculating perfectionist, and the women wooing genius.

It was painfully clear that Kagome would never have been his, nor did he think she would submit to being called anyone's. He recalled Koga's frequent claims of Kagome being his woman and how she'd always yell at him and say she wasn't and never would be his woman... Was he truly as bad as Koga when it came to possessiveness? There was no dispute now, however. Even the wolf couldn't argue this. Kagome and Sesshoumaru belonged to each other and no one else. The thought made him sick, but he knew there was no changing it. He also knew that any possible thing that might have been between him and Kagome other than friendship was gone as soon as the witch had brought Kikyou from the grave.

Which brought him to his current train of thought... Were did his love truly lie? With the priestess of old, or the priestess of new for which his love would go unrequited? Who would he give his life for? He knew he would fight for either one of them until he could no longer move, so that wasn't the question that needed answering. Who made him happy? They both had. Who did he want to spend his life with? Who did he want to love him back? Who would he put above the other?

He wanted them both, he knew, but he also knew it could never be. Neither one would submit to the idea, nor would Kagome be with him even if he didn't have Kikyou. But could he ever go for Kagome and simply leave Kikyou behind? He knew he couldn't. He had yet to do it, and had even saved Kikyou instead of protecting Kagome. He was happy with Kikyou once, and he knew he could be if only they could be together... But would Kikyou even want to try anymore? When he had first got there, Kagome had called him an idiot, and Kikyou had more or less agreed with her. He was almost afraid to confront her, but he had to sooner or later... it might as well be sooner, because he very well may not have a chance later. He sighed and grudgingly set out to find her. He did not need his inu-youkai nose to know where she had gone. Even when this had been her home she spent most of it going about her duty and enjoying nature in general. On silent feet he sought the priestess who had a hold on him even now. He was not surprised to find her gathering herbs. He cleared his thought slightly, so she would notice his presence.

-------

Kikyou was crouching on the ground, one bended knee pressing softly into the grass. It seemed that she spent as much time as she could out of the village. She felt obtrusive, like she did not belong, and in a way, she did not. It had always been her purpose there to be the village miko and the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Kaede was the miko now. Her younger sister had been left to bear the burden of a job that was never supposed to be hers. And as for protecting the Shikon... she had no doubt protected it, but she had still failed in her job. The jewel was safe, but it's protector had been forfeit and set upon another. It seemed that everything that was once home here was no longer hers... Even the small hope that she still had a place in Inuyasha's heart was extinguished. He had not come running and demanding answers or anything of the like since he had returned... He had not even spoke a word to her. His first stop was to fight with his half-brother, and his second to listen grudgingly to Kagome's account. It was in the musings that she became aware of someone not far behind her when he cleared his throat. She stood, and turned around. There was only quiet for a long stretch of time. Kikyou didn't know what to say, nor did Inuyasha it seemed. She cleared her own throat after a moment and spoke.

"Inuyasha." It wasn't much, but she was almost surprised he had finally sought her out... He had still yet to speak to her yet.

"Kikyou..." Inuyasha spoke much quieter than he had meant to, but it didn't matter. He almost decided to turn and leave, but it was too late, now. He spoke in a firmer voice. "You know I did not betray you, Kikyou... It was Naraku that deceived us... Are you still pitted against me? You once wished me to be human so we could live together... Would you still allow me that chance, or would you turn me away for something you know I didn't do?"

Kikyou blinked slightly. She had never known Inuyasha to speak with such logic or emotion. It made her sad that she would have to give him an answer he would not be content with. "I do not harbor a grudge against you, Inuyasha. Would I be here if I did? I cannot promise anything--you know this. Life is unpredictable."

Inuyasha remained silent for a moment. "Do you still love me, Kikyou?"

"Do you still love me, Inuyasha?" There was no accusation or malice in her voice... only sadness. Her tone made him wonder.

"Would you allow me that chance once more, even though I cannot become human for you?"

Kikyou stared at him for a while, before looking away. "There are many things I could and would like to say, but there's things I can't and will not say. I could say you have your chance and let you steal me away, and I would like that. I would. But I can't say that because it is a promise I don't know if I can keep, and therefore I cannot grant your request Inuyasha. Only time can tell what we are allowed."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "I understand. But we have time now... You don't have to speak a promise; only let me try." Here his love was not unrequited, but she could not return it without him knowing it may never be forever, and most likely wouldn't. He held out his hand for her to take. "How about we go back to the village?"

Kikyou stared at his hand for a moment wondering how her foul-mouthed hanyou had learned to be so convincing... Perhaps he had began to grow up? After a moment's hesitation, she slowly placed her hand in his, and let him lace their fingers together.

**A/N:** Okay, Inuyasha was a bit OOC towards the end, but any kind of articulation from him is hard for me to picture. Not exactly the ending I was going for when I began, but oh well. Inuyasha shall fear my wrath. -Evil cackle. - He actually states in the anime that he wants both, the jerk!


	37. Plan of Action

**Chapter 37: Plan of Action**

Kagome walked slowly through the woods back to their small camp. Shippou and Rin were happily playing a game involving the torture of their babysitter. It wasn't long until Shippou's nose twitched with a familiar scent and he gave a happy yell, which was then echoed by the slightly bigger girl.

"Momma!" They both abandoned their target and latched onto the demoness with pleasure. Kagome wondered vaguely where Sesshoumaru had wondered off to, and about that time Rin gave a more excited squeal than before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She smiled cheekily and bowed to him. Sesshoumaru patted her lightly on the head before walking to stand adjacent to Kagome.

Kagome smiled slightly, linking her arm with his. "Where have you been off to?"

"I thought it an opportune moment to make a quick round of my lands." He replied in his usual disinterested voice, but his eyes softened ever so slightly when he glanced down at the vixen at his side.

"Find anything noteworthy?" She smirked slightly. Even if he did find something worth taking notice, he would not admit it, and sure enough, Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Good. Shall we go into the village? I need to talk to you and Kaede-san."

They turned and started back to the village, and Sesshoumaru called over his shoulder in his regular voice. "Jaken, bring the children."

"Yes, milord!" His retainer replied in a high, strained voice, and ushered the kids along after them. Shippou and Rin smiled and ran to catch up with them, leaving the toad youkai sputtering for them to wait for him.

With the slow pace the two were walking at, the children had decided to play a game of "run around the parental figures." Jaken had caught up and was walking a good five feet behind his master, his staff firmly in his hands.

When they entered the village there was the usual nervous glances toward the taiyoukai, but they were not otherwise bothered. Leaving Jaken to watch the children in the company of Miroku and Sango, Sesshoumaru and Kagome entered the small priestess's hut. "Kaede-san?" Came the gentle call of Kagome's voice. Her voice itself had depended and smoothed slightly since her transformation, but it was somehow still her own.

"What is it that ye need, child?" She asked from were she was seated, crushing herbs.

"I need to have your opinion on something."

"Well, come in and sit. Would you like some tea?" Both denied, but sat side by side across from her. "What is it ye would like my opinion on, Lady Kagome?"

Getting comfortable, leaning slightly against Sesshoumaru and crossing her legs, she began. "The evil presence that is constantly around us, Kaede-san... It is familiar, smothering. I think that this unseen force is not a new development... I think it is Naraku."

Kaede was quiet for a moment, before she spoke. "But the jewel tore him apart... And Miroku's wind tunnel has disappeared from his hand."

Kagome's face remained impassive as she worded her reply. "Yes... It tore him apart, but so did my arrow. As long as Naraku heart is whole, we know he can regenerate his body... and as for the Wind Tunnel... Naraku has removed it before; just long enough for us to believe he had died. I believe he removed it now because fueling it was not an option. He needed time to recover unbothered, and to do that, he would have to appear dead. Not to mention the fueling the Wind Tunnel would sap his strength at the same time."

Kaede pondered a moment, "I remember... He wanted to absorb the goddess to gain her power after Inuyasha and you weakened her enough for him to attack."

Kagome nodded and turned to Sesshoumaru. "What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments. "I think your reasoning and beliefs are plausible. The foul reek clinging does smell like the hanyou. Some of the human villages in the Western lands have been leveled. Burnt to the ground, but not pillaged. I don't think it is the work of rogue youkai. All the bodies of the deceased still litter the ground."

Kagome furrowed her brows slightly. "I do not see any reasoning behind it, even for Naraku. He used to destroy human villages in the past, looking for the shards, but the jewel is complete and here. It makes no sense for him to destroy villages in the West."

Kaede spoke after that. "Aye, but what we must remember is that if it is Naraku, he lives to see pain... His reasoning is very different from ours."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement, but offered no further council.

Kagome sighed slightly, and continued. "So we are almost certain it is Naraku... There is something else I need your advice on as well. It is my belief that Naraku is unaware of who I truly am. He probably still believes me to be human."

Sesshoumaru listened, wondering where she was going with this.

"I think that I should appear human until we know if he is indeed ignorant of my change. I can withdraw my demon aura, cover my scent, and alter my appearance."

Kaede nodded. "I believe that would be best."

Kagome nodded, and closing her eyes, she bowed her head slightly. She concentrated on what she had looked like as a human and pulled her miko power forth, making her demon power withdraw. Slowly, her appearance began to change. Her hair grew shorter, her markings vanished beneath slightly rosier skin, her claws shortened into fingernails, and her frame altered slightly. Seemingly finished, she opened her eyes once more and glanced up. The only thing that remained as it had been before was her light turquoise eyes.

"Lady Kagome, your eyes... Were they not blue when you were human?"

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes, but I don't think Naraku will notice, and besides... I don't want to completely be someone I'm not."

She slipped her hand into Sesshoumaru's and gave it a quick squeeze before withdrawing.

Then came the fluttering of the door flap, and Kikyou and Inuyasha stepped in.

"Oh, we're sorry, Kagome-san, Sesshoumaru-sama. We did not know Kaede had company." Kikyou smiled slightly. "We shall come back later." They started to leave when Kagome stopped them.

"No, it's alright. In fact, I think you should join us." Kagome got up and moved to the far side of Sesshoumaru so she would be away from them both and give them room to sit.

"Alright." Inuyasha sat closest to the door, and Kikyou sat between the Inu brothers. "What is it that we're discussing?"

"This pending evil... we believe it is Naraku, Kikyou-san." Kikyou nodded despite Inuyasha's unbelieving glance.

"From here on, I will appear human, and we must act like nothing has changed about me. I believe Naraku doesn't know of what has gone on during his recovery, since he killed Kagura and Kanna. Which brings me to why I wanted you to stay for this." As Kagome spoke, Kikyou tilted her head slightly, wondering what it was. "He knows nothing of what is between you and I, Sesshoumaru and I, or Inuyasha and you. Some arrangement must be made to keep him partially or fully in the dark."

Kagome didn't look at Sesshoumaru when he turned his gaze upon her. She knew he would not like this.

Kikyou was quiet for a moment, and then voiced her question. "What arrangement do you propose?"

Kagome glanced out the small window for a moment before returning her gaze inside the hut. "I think that you and Inuyasha should appear to be more than friends. I do not think it would be a good idea for you to leave. Naraku might attack you then, or even just claim to have you in his possession if he attacked us. It is only plausible, then, that you should remain here were we will know a lie when we hear it."

Sesshoumaru had to hand it to her. She was good at deciding on a path of action under slight pressure. He really did not care what happened to this Kikyou, but for some reason she always looked out for the well being of others. He mentally sighed. He had a good idea what was coming next. No doubt this was the best possible route, but he still did not like it. Not one little bit.

"Other than that, I think things should appear how they did when he was after the jewel shards. You and I cannot appear to be more than forced acquaintances, and Sesshoumaru and I must appear no more than momentary allies."

This was met with a few minutes of silence before Kikyou and Inuyasha nodded in agreement and took leave. Then Kaede found two separate huts... one for Kagome and Shippou, and another beside it, for Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken.

There was no speaking between the two as they stepped inside Kagome's hut, but once they were in, Kagome turned to look at him. He met her gaze without hesitation. She could see aggravation swirling in the molten depths of his golden eyes. "You are upset with me." It was not a question. She knew it would bother him, and he had every right to be angry with her.

"I am." Was the only reply he offered at the time.

Kagome frowned and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the gesture, but offered her no comfortable words. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I just don't see a better plan of action. I'm sorry I left you out of my intentions."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment. "It is not that. Your plan is an adequate solution, but I've only just got you, and now I can't touch you." He ran a clawed hand down her back and along her thigh, making her shiver. "You've covered my scent... and you once again smell pure and untouched. You even appear as you did before I had you." His voice sounded slightly saddened, and Kagome felt ashamed.

"After Naraku is gone, I shall never do it again. Even now, I am still and only yours." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I must appear human to Naraku... but I am still who I was then. That's why I did not change my eye color. You can still find me beneath the surface." She placed her lips against his once again, slightly more forceful than before.

**WARNING: Slightly limey, but nothing lemon.**

Soon, Sesshoumaru returned her pleading kiss with fervor, running his tongue caressingly against her lips. As she parted them slightly, he ran his tongue along her mouth, brushing her tongue with his own, coaxing her to follow suit. Hesitantly, she did and as their tongue tangled sweetly, he wrapped one arm around her waist, trailing the other up her side to cup her breast. Her breath caught slightly and she let out a soft moan as he massaged her breast through the kimono she was wearing.

Breathing heavily, the two broke apart as the sound of Rin and Shippou's laughing and the sound of the retainer telling them to stay away from the hut came closer. Controlling their pants, and settling themselves quickly, they were waiting for the two children's arrival when the two burst in past the doormat and skipped happily into Kagome's arms.

**End limey sequence.**

"Mom! You appear human again!" She nodded with a slight smile.

"It is to fool the bad guy," She said with patience, ruffling the kitsune's hair, and lovingly running her fingers through Rin's short raven locks.

They nodded slightly, and Rin said in a timid voice. "I must stay with Sesshoumaru-sama in the next hut while you and Shippou stay here."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, but I will be near." She smiled and hugged the two children clinging to her and smiled up at Sesshoumaru.


	38. Kagome, Kidnapped!

**Chapter 38: Kagome, Kidnapped!**

Kagome woke to a calm, cool morning. She could hear the giggles of Rin and Shippou playing just outside the huts, no doubt, under close watch by the toad youkai. Sesshoumaru had already told her that he would be patrolling the Western Lands for anymore of the hanyou's destruction. Stretching as she stood, she exited the hut. If it were to appear as if nothing had changed, she would need to go gather some herbs for Kaede-san. She patted the children and gave them quick hugs before setting off to see what was needed.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you, Kaede-san. Is there anything you need for me to get for you today?"

"Aye, child. Kikyou was going to get it, but she had to tend to a few people who have been taken ill."

Kagome nodded and gave her a slight smile. "It is quite alright, Kaede. I need something to do while I'm here, anyway."

"Thank ye, Kagome."

"Think nothing of it." She gave her a bright smile, and collected a few baskets. After Kaede told her what supplies were low, she set off towards the forest. There were plenty of the usual herbs, seeing as they grew those in a small patch of garden near the village, but there were some rare things that were needed, collected from the wild due to the temperamental nature of the plants. When put together with others, they killed all but themselves, needing space for growth.

The forest was quiet. It was calm, yet unnerving at the same time. Knowing that the peace was superficial, a figment of the imagination just waiting to be torn away, made it bittersweet. It was wonderful for the time being, but left a terrible taste that lasted afterward.

Being in her mostly human state deadened her abilities greatly, but her training was none-the-less as sharp as ever. She had noticed the swish of air through tree leaves overhead. Not only that, but the small glimpses of red left her little doubt as to who was above her. "You can come down, Inuyasha. I'm not going to hurt you."

He hopped down from a tree limb with a half-hearted 'Keh' and fell in step beside her. "It's not like you could, anyway."

Kagome smirked. "Oh, I wouldn't be so confidant, Inuyasha. You have no idea what I am capable of... even in this state."

"Oh, I'm terrified. Kami-sama forbid you might not bring any more ramen from your home!" He exclaimed with false horror.

Kagome narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "When time is less trying, how about I show you what exactly I can do."

Inuyasha gulped slightly before tossing another 'Keh' and then walking with her in silence.

"So why did you decide to bestow your company upon me today, Inuyasha? Curious to learn something new?"

"Hardly," he scoffed. "If I had let you come out here all by yourself, who knows what kind of trouble you'd get into."

"I don't think you make much of a difference on warding away evil." She mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He accused.

"Oh, nothing, Inuyasha!" She replied with fake, cheery innocence.

What happened next was all a blur to Inuyasha. He hadn't noticed anyone near them, but it was obvious someone was there... And Kagome had noticed. Maybe he was wrong to doubt her abilities?

Kagome had suddenly shoved him to the ground, and then dodged again. A blade hummed gently with vibration as it struck and stayed in the tree that had been on the other side of Inuyasha. Kagome had dodged a similar projectile, and was still scanning the area with scrutiny. They were not followed by one, but surrounded by a whole group of stone-faced adversaries. With a slight chill, Kagome was reminded of how Kagura had used her wind powers to animate fallen corpses; but every single one of these was led by a separate will, even though they were apparently under orders. They were somewhat like Kanna, yet there were obvious differences. Each was pale with white hair, and empty, cold eyes. She could feel no souls within any of them, but they smelt of Naraku, and held a distinct aura of malice and discontent connected with their powers... They were not very strong as far as she could tell. By their structure, however, they were apparently modeled for agility and discretion. Built to take orders, but not give them. Some villain's lackeys... but someone had to be ordering them directly... there were too many to just simply carry out a vague order.

It was then that Kagome noticed a different one, lurking outside the circle, but drawing closer. Her eyes connected with the other, and a sudden understanding came upon her. They were being ordered from right here; like sheep obeying a shepherd. Quietly, the circle opened, and the other stepped inside a few steps, the circle closing around them by unspoken command. Kagome took a moment to scrutinize the leader. The leader and the drones were alike in their appearances, but the leader, it seemed, had a soul to call her own, strength slightly greater than all the rest, and no doubt more speed than any of the followers. The only differences in their appearances were the eyes and hair. The one before her had light golden tresses, and the lightest spring green eyes she had ever seen, where as the followers had their snowy white hair and icy violet orbs.

It was apparent to her that they were in trouble. Inuyasha was not going to be able to fight them all--not with their speed. She could, but in order to do so, she would reveal her identity to Naraku; information that may very well be a trump card in the future. Finally making a decision, she remained calm, returning the gaze that was currently set on her, Inuyasha forgotten and on the sidelines. "What is it that you want? Why have you attacked us?"

The spring green eyes narrowed slightly, calculating. "I have attacked, because it is my master's will, and what we want is you, miko. You will come with us."

That had apparently broken Inuyasha out of his stupor. Pulling out the Tessaiga, and wielding it in what he seemed to think was an intimidating way, he replied with his usual barbed words. "The hell she will!" Jumping in front of Kagome, and swinging his sword in a sloppy downward arch, Inuyasha yelled, "Kaze no Kizu!"

All of the drones had dodged the blast, redoubling their efforts and attacking Inuyasha. The leader had relocated to a part of undamaged forest, her and Kagome resuming their silent battle of will. After a few minutes of their silent staring, Inuyasha was sent flying through the air and into a tree. Apparently, they were stronger if they attacked as one. Inuyasha slowly climbed to his feet, leaning against his sword. No serious damage had been done, but he was sore beyond belief. The drones did not attack again, however. They had slowly lined up behind and to the sides of Kagome. Clearly, the main purpose here was attaining Kagome.

It was Kagome that broke the momentary silence. "What is your name?" She was clearly speaking to the only one that had kept her eyes trained on the young miko-- a smart thing to do.

For a while, Inuyasha and Kagome where unsure whether or not the detachment would speak, but she did. "Yamashita." It was the only word she spoke, but Kagome's eyes widened slightly in recognition before returning to their previous narrowed gaze. Inuyasha had noticed the slight and fleeting change, but he did not sense any familiarity with the name or the being before her.

"You can tell Naraku that I refuse to come."

"Whether you refuse or not, you will come. If I must, I will use force, miko. It would be in your best interest to comply."

"It would be in your best interest to not cross me."

"What can a human miko hope to accomplish?" With the slightest incline of her head, all the drones moved to attack Kagome.

Giving Yamashita the briefest smirk, she dodged the first few attacks and then incinerated the next one to attack her with miko energy as her fist connected with the drone's face. There was an earsplitting shriek as the drone slowly deteriorated and became dust on the wind. Inuyasha watched this display in something akin to shock. Kagome wasn't kidding when she told him he shouldn't be so full of himself. The changes in her were striking. This Kagome was more ruthless in battle than the previous... something he was sure had something to do with her demon training.

Yamashita's eyes narrowed. "No more of your antics, miko. I will not let you destroy my fighters."

The green-eyed demon and her drones all attacked. Their strikes were separated more and came at frequent, erratic intervals. This attack was stationed much better than the last. Apparently, their 'commander' had underestimated her, something that could've been their downfall. They were more careful now, not staying within her arm reach long enough for her to counter attack. The whole fight had pretty much been hand-to-hand combat. It seemed that none of them carried weapons... but that wasn't right. They had thrown a dagger at Inuyasha, and a something akin to a ninja star at her, but at a much slower place. She narrowed her eyes as she blocked and dodged. These warriors were in the closet marksmen.

She was slowly tiring. Her human appearance only allowed her so much energy and ability, and if she expended too much at once, she might accidentally draw into her demon powers.

Inuyasha watched as she fought, noting how her reaction time was slowing by small, but sure degrees, and figured he should help her. Raising his sword, and jumped into the fray, swinging his sword at the nearest drone and successfully sliced it in two. The others had noted his presence among them, and had begun to dodge him while still returning to attack Kagome.

Yamashita glanced in Inuyasha's direction. 'A notable thorn in the plan. I will just have to eliminate the nuisance now.' She thought blandly, and pulled a ninja star from beneath a fold of cloth.

Kagome noticed a glint of light that had just barely caught her attention to the right. She spared a brief glance toward the drone leader, and saw her taking quick aim, but her target was elsewhere. Following the gaze of the green-eyed fighter, she saw Inuyasha. Almost with an exasperated sigh, she struck out towards her combatants and knocked Inuyasha from the ninja star's path, and narrowly avoiding its razor edge as it zipped past her.

Her lips curling slightly as she noticed the miko's intended interference, she threw the star, and made a swift attack towards her.

Inuyasha's near-death distraction was all Yamashita needed to land a blow to the priestess. Coming up behind her, she stabbed a single finger into a single pressure point on her neck with painful force, grabbing her arms behind her back with her other hand. Kagome let out a painful gasp and fell to one knee, trying the fight the dizzy haze descending upon her. The lack of oxygen to her brain was causing her slowly slip into unconsciousness. The demon knew the cut-off of blood through the blocked vein had worked when the struggling woman hunched limply forward with closed eyes.

"Get your hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha had watched her struggle, and when she had submit guilt built up in the pit of his stomach. He jumped and moved to strike Yamashita, but she dodged, easily taking Kagome with her.

"Inuyasha!" Came the worried yell of Sango. Her, Miroku, Kikyou, and Kaede had come only too late. The demon had Kagome. Kaede fit an arrow in her bow, and let it fly, but another demon had appeared and knocked it away with a swipe of their clawed hand. Kikyou knocked an arrow, and drawing the string taut, let the arrow fly with a twang.

The arrow was flying towards Yamashita and Kagome, and the drones knew they would not be able to bat it away. Yamashita's eyes widened slightly as the arrow drew closer, a trail of purple and pink streaking behind it. It was then that a bright, pink light flared unexpectedly. The Shikon no Tama had suddenly sparked to life. It pulled free of the chain around the young priestess's neck, and flew in front of the arrows path.

With a sickening chill, Inuyasha feared the jewel would once again be split, but Kikyou's arrow froze in it's path, and the swirling energy that had been spiraling around it was sucked into the jewel. The arrow fell and landed tip first into the ground and the jewel went back to Kagome and replaced itself on the chain that was hanging around her neck.

There was silence all around for a few moments. Yamashita glanced at the miko in her clutches and remembering her orders quickly withdrew a small mirror from her pocket. She said a short, rhythmic chant and the glass of the mirror began to shine and then slowly, the hard surface began to ripple like water in a lake. The mirror stretched to accommodate the size of Yamashita holding Kagome in response. Without command, the drones quickly jumped into the mirror, and were followed by Yamashita. After she jumped through into the portal, it shrank and began to shine once more. With a bright flash, the light disappeared and the hand-held mirror fell to the ground harmlessly, just a mirror once more.


	39. A Taiyoukai's Rage

**_Warning: This chapter has bad language at points, and involves slightly graphic descriptions of violence._**

**Chapter 39: A Taiyoukai's Rage**

Sesshoumaru stood perfectly still as the swirling mist beneath him carried him high over the Western lands. True, he could have just flown or ran, but he preferred to walk and at his own pace. Still, now was not the time for leisure. He could walk later. Now, all he needed was a quick round of his land. Naraku would suffer for his trespassing and gall. No one ordered the great Sesshoumaru; no one tried to absorb him into his or her body; no one used his ward as leverage; and no one would destroy his lands. He had already seen to the first three. That bothersome hanyou didn't know when to quit. He was just contemplating how he would rid Naraku of his life when he felt a familiar power approaching. Deciding to skip the waiting, Sesshoumaru changed direction and headed toward whoever was heading toward him. Without a command, the mist dispersed and Sesshoumaru floated gracefully to the ground. He had seen him before he dismissed his airborne taxi, and had timed his landing with the arrival of the taiyoukai before him.

"Missing Kagome, already, Toshemoto?"

"Indeed, but I am here for something else."

"I see. I would've met you sooner had you sent a messenger."

"You would not know if I had sent a messenger, since you have yet to return to your castle."

"And we would have returned if Kagome had not requested on seeing to the well-being of her human friends."

Toshemoto smiled slightly. "Yes, I know."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow slightly. "Spying, were you, Toshemoto?"

"Not exactly, no. More like watching without you or Kagome's knowledge."

"That _is _spying."

Toshemoto smirked. "Technically it wasn't me, but the people that keep in contact with me."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru mentally sighed. Why did the Southern Lord love to play mind games with him? "What is it you needed?"

His smirked vanished. "The baboon clad hanyou. Naraku, I believe. He has destroyed a human village on the outskirts of the southern lands, near where I found Kagome when she was entering the stages of her transformation. I will not put up with him causing mayhem in the Southern Lands. I will not spend the rest of the week cleaning his mess when I have things to do. Which brings me to why I am here. I know that he was supposed to have been defeated--obviously he wasn't. I know you want to be the one to tear him apart. I just want to make sure he is gone once a for all, and before this weekend."

"So you are suggesting that you and I find him and destroy him at once?"

"Yes, but not only us. The humans, you're half brother..."

"And Kagome." He nearly sighed aloud, but he settled for a slight slump in his perfect posture.

"You can't protect her from this. I can't protect her from this. It is her responsibility as well. Besides, she would never agree to sit back and wait, no matter the consequences to herself."

"I know. She already knows Naraku is alive and at work. Naraku has destroyed some human villages here in the Western lands, as well. We might as well return to--"

Sesshoumaru was interrupted by a flutter of wings and a shadowed figured landed with a small thump, and immediately bended to one knee, bowed in Toshemoto's direction.

"What is the meaning of this, Akira? You have left your post." Toshemoto asked in a stern, unyielding voice.

"Begging your pardon, but my post is no longer necessary at the moment. It is your daughter, my lord. She has been kidnapped."

The owl-like youkai gave an involuntary shudder at the flaring of the taiyoukais' auras. Their eyes were both narrowed, and he could tell they were restraining from going berserk.

Toshemoto waited a moment to calm himself, before he spoke. "What do you mean she has been kidnapped?"

"I'm sorry my lord. She was ambushed in her human form just outside the old village I was posted near!"

"Her human form?" He immediately turned his gaze to Sesshoumaru.

"It was her idea; a part of a precautionary plan that she insisted upon. I will tell you everything once we get more information from him."

Toshemoto turned his piercing turquoise eyes back towards Akira. "And who has taken her?"

"A group of youkai led by a slightly stronger one than they. They weren't very strong, but they were extremely fast."

"And why did you not help her?"

"I would have my lord, but I tried to get rid of them before they approached her." He bowed his head in shame. "But they hit me with poisoned shurikens (throwing stars). The poison rendered my muscles unresponsive. I am sorry, my lord."

Toshemoto stared down at the owl youkai for a while, before calming enough to make a decision. "At the very least, you notified me as soon as possible. Return to your post. We are heading to the village at once."

Akira nodded. "Yes, my lord." He stood and bowed his head again, and jumped into the air, giving a powerful flap of his wings before he was flying above the trees and towards Inuyasha Forest.

"Tell me as we go."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and his swirling mist formed beneath their feet, lifted them from the ground, and flew quickly across the sky.

----

Inuyasha stared disbelievingly where they had been only moments before. Miroku walked carefully up to the mirror, and bent down to inspect it.

"Can you get anything from the mirror, Miroku?" Sango asked as she stepped near him.

"No. It just seems to be a regular mirror now. Either the chant that the youkai said pulled some dormant power from it, or it was a power chant itself, centered through the mirror when the purpose was stated within it's wording."

"Do you think that the youkai meant to leave it behind?"

"I don't know. I don't think the youkai thought it would matter either way. It probably won't, either. I do not remember the exact chant that was said. She said it too quietly. Even if we did have the chant, it would do us no good. If the chant was specific, it would be dangerous for us to attempt to follow through the mirror." Miroku picked it up, and gazed over it intently. "And there is a chance that wherever they landed after they passed through the mirror may not be where they plan to stay."

Sango looked at the mirror, gazing at its simple beauty-- definitely a rose with thorns at this very moment. "Wait a moment, Miroku... This mirror looks familiar... This couldn't be Kaguya's mirror, could it?"

Miroku's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know, Sango. I never got a very good look at her mirror, but it does look familiar. Inuyasha," he held the mirror out so Inuyasha could see. "Can you remember if this is what Kaguya's mirror looked like?"

Inuyasha stalked closer to them and stared at the mirror for a few moments. "It did look like that, but that is not it."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we were the last people through the mirror before her castle fell to ruin. Naraku and Kohaku were the first ones through the mirror and didn't look back. They didn't have a chance to take the mirror after we came through. Keh. Naraku probably just wants us to over think this."

"Over think? My friend, I think he'd be surprised you have thought at all."

"You got something to say to me, monk?" Inuyasha growled.

"Stop your bickering you two." Sango glanced at the mirror. "I think Inuyasha may be right. This definitely resembles the mirror, but it's magic is not the same. Kaguya's mirror was more like a vortex. When we went through the mirror, it sucked us through and did not resize its frame to accommodate us and did not ripple the way this one did. Do you think that perhaps Naraku modeled his newest incarnate's mirror after the powers of the Immortal's mirror?"

"It is entirely possible." Miroku said with a frown and pocketed the mirror. "But we do not know where Kaguya's mirror truly went after we fled. The robe of the fire rat returned to Inuyasha, the other treasures may have returned to whom from which they were taken... and Kaguya's mirror may have very well returned to the Shrine of Life, in the Forest of Illusions in which it was placed by my grandfather Miatsu. Naraku may have possibly taken the mirror from the shrine. With the Immortal never truly destroyed, her mirror might have retained it powers."

Kaede sighed. "Come, we must return to the village."

Inuyasha seemed outraged. "We don't have time! We have to find Kagome!"

"We do not know where they have taken Lady Kagome. There is nothing we can do to find Naraku when we have not been able to sense his presence until recently, Inuyasha."

"She is right," Everyone turned to the voice to see a silver haired, turquoise-eyed taiyoukai.

Kaede bowed her head and addressed him with respect. "My lord."

They were approaching the village at a fast pace. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. The scent of the vile hanyou's essence was all through the forest. It was faint, but still detectable. He had told Kagome's plan to her father as they flew across the sky on his swirling mist, and Toshemoto had gave a solemn nod, but did not comment. He could feel the Southern Lord's control over his demon powers was thin and still waning.

He couldn't blame him. He himself was in no better condition, but he refused to let his demon side surface until he had his hand grasped around Naraku's neck. The foolishness of the hanyou astounded him. Well, not really. He had yet to meet a hanyou that had sense. Sure, they had some sense, but not enough to know when they were clearly outmatched. Did Naraku truly think he would have really absorbed the Great Lord of the Western lands into his body? That he could not sense his own brother drawing near Naraku's castle? His brother was so predictable. He used the Kaze no Kizu any time he had the chance. And Naraku; he was too blinded by greed to pay attention to what was happening outside the barrier. Idiots. Inuyasha-- the brazen, easily angered puppet. Naraku—the puppet master that couldn't even feel the strings attached to himself. He had used the hanyou as shield against Inuyasha's attack, and even after he pointed it out, Naraku refused to believe the king of pawns had been a pawn himself. Apparently the nuisance thought himself unbeatable.

Well, he was in for a rude awakening. A silent growl reverberated through his chest and little crimson slowly seeped into the whites of his eyes. No one had ever dared to take what was his and live. Yet Naraku had done it twice, tried to order him, and was still alive. This was unacceptable. He was worried for Kagome. She was strong and quick-minded but he feared her previous encounters would daunt her resolution. In all honesty, she wasn't the bravest then. But that could've been because she didn't get the chance. Then in the (not-so-final) final battle she had been, perhaps because there was no other option. But she was only "human" then, he reminded himself. She had trained to become stronger and she had improved. But if Naraku harmed her in any way he'd tear him to shreds... Of course, he was going to anyway for just daring to touch her. This really wasn't helping him regain his control. He growled lowly, but loud enough for Toshemoto to hear him. He hadn't meant to-- he was trying to remain and stone-faced as ever. For the most part it was working... except for the whole crimson tinted eyes, the uncontrollable growls that escaped his chest, and his rage-filled aura. When he found that hanyou no amount of pleading, trickery, or youkai would stop him.

Riding Sesshoumaru's mist was not his ideal way of traveling, but at the current moment in time, he wanted to get there fast, and if he ran, he may very well give into his demon blood. That wouldn't be good for him, whoever crossed his path, Sesshoumaru, or Kagome. He had spoke too soon. Not only did he want Naraku dead, he wanted to hear his screaming cries as he tore his heart from his chest cavity; the ripping sounds of flesh being torn from flesh; the ripping sound of muscle and tendon tearing away from the bone; the resounding dripping sound as blood pooled around his feet; the silence of his heart no longer beating as he stomped it into the ground.

He heard the low growl coming from beside him, and glanced at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye. He had felt the flaring of rage through his fellow taiyoukai's aura even though he was suppressing it. Clearly, Kagome was right about Sesshoumaru loving her. Sesshoumaru had never lost control yet, but this was the closest Toshemoto had ever seen him to the edge, and he had seen Sesshoumaru's rage at varying degrees many times, mostly due to his father.

If either of them, let alone both, lost their control when they found that abomination, there would be no sparing any of Naraku's minions. They would all die, especially the one who had spirited her away against her will. His eyes narrowed further and he barely suppressed a growl. They were passing the village now, and he could see her group of friends in a clearing, apparently talking about something. He spared a glance at Sesshoumaru, who had also noticed and was now willing his mist to the ground. As the mist touched the ground, it dispersed and floated away in different directions. Slowly the two taiyoukai approached them.

Kaede sighed. "Come, we must return to the village."

Inuyasha seemed outraged. "We don't have time! We have to find Kagome!"

"We do not know where they have taken Lady Kagome. There is nothing we can do to find Naraku when we have not been able to sense his presence until recently, Inuyasha."

"She is right," Everyone turned to the voice to see a silver haired, turquoise-eyed taiyoukai.

Kaede bowed her head and addressed him with respect. "My lord."

Inuyasha had clearly missed something, and scowling slightly, asked a question. "Who the hell are you?"

Toshemoto fixed Inuyasha with a piercing glare, and stared at him for a moment. He had met Inuyasha once before Inutaisho had died, and had not expected him to remember him. "I am Lord Toshemoto."

Realization finally dawned on Inuyasha and he gave a half-hearted 'feh' but didn't say anything else. If he was the one that trained Kagome, he didn't want on his bad side.

"Were all of you here when she was taken?" Toshemoto asked.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, before Kaede decided to take it upon herself to answer. "Aye, my lord. It was only her and Inuyasha when they were first attacked, but we arrived in time to see them fighting."

"Then tell us what happened." Toshemoto had actually gained a little of his control after they had landed, but Sesshoumaru had yet to say a word, and he could still feel his rage.

Kaede looked to Inuyasha, and he gave a slight gulp before he started.

"We were walking through the forest, when we found out we were being followed. They attacked us with throwing daggers. Then a whole group of youkai appeared. This one was ordering the rest of them around, and they wanted Kagome. When she refused I attacked them. The leader, I guess, tried to talk her into leaving, but when Kagome refused again the group attacked her, and when she purified one of them, the leader got mad and the stopped playing around and went they redoubled their efforts, so I jumped back in to help. I had killed one of them, but the leader moved to hit me with a ninja star, but Kagome knocked me out of the way. Then the leader got up behind her and made her fall unconscious by forcing a finger into a pressure point on her neck. We tried to get her back, but we couldn't. Kikyou tried to shoot the leader with her sacred arrow, but the jewel absorbed her power. Then they all escaped through a mirror portal with Kagome."

There were a few short moments of silent thought when everyone noticed Sesshoumaru making his way directly toward Inuyasha and at a painfully slow pace. Inuyasha mentally blanched, but he held his ground. As his brother bent down slightly to put his face near his, he gave an involuntary shudder. The look in Sesshoumaru's eyes was hard to decipher, but there was a frigid intensity so great, that Inuyasha thought he would suddenly freeze solid. A low and menacing growl escaped from Sesshoumaru's throat as he pinned the hanyou with an unwavering glare.

"Am I to understand, hanyou, that Kagome lost her ground, took her eyes off the enemy, to save your hide?" It was calm, but even Sango and Miroku could easily sense the silent underlying rage directed towards their half-demon friend.

Inuyasha cast his eyes away from his brother's towering form. He had not lied to them, but he had indeed tried to hide the fact that Kagome had fallen victim to the attack due to the attempt on his life. He knew the way he had said it made it sound like it had been a mistake on her part.

"Your silence speaks loud enough." A little more red seeped into his eyes as he snorted with incredulity. "You won't even attempt to justify your lack of reply, coward?"

Inuyasha's temper was growing, but he remained silent. What could he say?

"Inuyasha, you idiot," Sesshoumaru growled aloud. "Thanks to your incompetence, Kagome is once again at the mercy of Naraku. Apparently, bad habits are hard for you to break, weakling."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed with regret and anger. "I apologized for that, Sesshoumaru! And it's none of your fucking business!"

"Oh yes, it is, half-breed. I saved her before, and I will do it again. Kagome would have never got captured if it had not been for you; she turned her back on the enemy to save you!" Sesshoumaru was starting to lose control. He could feel it himself, but he was seriously thinking of giving in. Inuyasha did nothing but complicate his life.

"Sesshoumaru, control yourself." Toshemoto's voice was hard and commanding, and did not give any room for disagreement.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his half-brother. "Consider yourself lucky,_ brother_." He turned and was silently still seething as he stalked away from his brother, and stood, facing away from every one of them. He knew Toshemoto did not want him to do anything he would regret. He mentally snorted. 'As if I would regret that.'

Toshemoto shook his head. He had watched the two fight for a few moments before he had to step in. If Sesshoumaru lost control now, there would be no telling who all would fall victim to the Western Lord's rage. That, and if Sesshoumaru killed anyone, he would fall victim to Kagome's rage. It was a no win situation. In fact, it was a double negative situation in the direction it was heading. Their sibling rivalry could wait another day when the repercussions would not include his daughter's life. "Come, we will go to the village. There is nothing else that can be done here."

Silently, they all followed the two silver-haired lords back towards the village.


	40. More Than a Name

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way, shape, or form making fun of or segregating against homosexuals. It's just a part of the storyline. Contains bad language throughout.

**Chapter 40: More Than a Name**

Kagome awoke in a dimly lit room. She was light-headed, and there was a slight pounding in her temple. With a groan, she tried to move, but found her hands bound. Glancing up, her eyes widened in horror. Her wrists were tied to a bed. An evil chuckle broke her out of her train of thought and she glanced back towards the door. There stood a partially clothed Naraku, with a malevolent, lustful grin.

"You're mine, miko."

Her momentary surprise and terror were long forgotten. She fixed her steely gaze with his eyes and glared at him openly. "I'm not yours, Naraku."

"Now, now... Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" He taunted with his deep, cool voice. A slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"A friend, no. You… Well, lets just say that our definitions of 'friend' differ greatly. You see, my definition of friend does not include a loathsome, twisted idiot bent on world domination or revenge against Inuyasha for having Kikyou's love." She said it in an indifferent voice, but it was not hard to hear the underlying condescension.

His smirk immediately disappeared, and he stalked fluidly towards her. He took her chin in his hand, using only his thumb and forefinger, paying no attention to the flinch she gave when his hand actually touched her. "Such disrespect... I guess I'll have to teach you the proper way to greet me." He gripped her chin with a little more force and crashed his lips down on hers. Instinctually, she tried to pull away, but he gave her a swift but bearable elbow to the stomach. Her gasp of pain gave him the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She gagged at the feeling, pulling harder. It felt like there were worms crawling in her mouth mixed with bad breath. Clearly, they hadn't learned of toothbrushes yet. Finding she couldn't very well move away from him, she'd just have to get him away from her. Ignoring the sickening feeling in her stomach, she focused on her spiritual powers and sent small blast of purifying energy into his mouth.

He shot back with slight surprise, but grinned nonetheless, watching as she leaned sideways and spit successively on the floor. With a slightly daunting chuckle, he spoke. "Such a fighter… I will enjoy breaking your spirit, miko. I'm glad it will be I that does it." His grin grew slightly. "Apparently, I have finally created a servant that knows their place... one that will obey my orders. You see, many of my detachments grew rather displeased with your group, you in particular. However, I have nothing to worry about with this particular creation of mine."

Kagome's head shot up at the little speech. Her eyes were narrowed, and her words dripped with venom. "So it is what I thought. You're despicable!"

Naraku chuckled. "What you thought? My dear, how could you ever have known? Not even she knows."

Kagome snorted. "Who do you think I am? Inuyasha? Hell no! How could you not suspect someone to guess? Yamashita? Her name says it all! That is clearly what you were aiming for."

"Well, yes, actually, I was. Too simple compared to my other ideas, but simple enough to confuse a fool. Sometimes a name is more than a name. Many would overlook such a simple thing as a name meaning... especially if it is 'under the mountain.'"

"Well, I'm no fool!"

"Clearly." He said in a bored tone that would rival Sesshoumaru's.

"You cast off Onigumo's heart beneath Mount Hakurei, and then you encased him in a body. How the hell could you put a man's heart in a woman's body? If that was the way it was meant to be, it would've been that way! You're hardly the person that should be playing Kami!"

Naraku directed a cocky, annoying smirk towards her. "You do not approve? I think it a rather flattering change for Onigumo. Much better than being a disfigured, bloody lump."

"But to put his heart in a female body, knowing he was in love with one? Why on earth would you do that? If you were going to make him your servant, couldn't you at least have had the decency to give him a male body?"

"Of course not."

"And why not?"

"Silly miko, have you already forgot? I cast him off before, and he had a male body."

Her eyes suddenly widened. She had forgot. "Musou."

"Exactly. He ran wild, spreading chaos... Lovely job he did, too. Sadly, he noticed that you strongly resembled Kikyou, and decided if he couldn't have her, he'd have you. Needless to say, I couldn't allow him his freedom anymore. The detachment will care enough to not harm you, but will be unable to act on any desires." He smirked at his seemingly perfect plan.

"Like hell! Where I come from, they still can. It's called homosexuality! Casing his heart in a different body won't stop him. The only thing it would cause would be the ridicule of others."

"Man or woman, I don't like to share."

Kagome gave a slightly growl. "I'm not yours, Naraku, and I won't ever be!"


	41. No Deceit in Blood

**A/U: **Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I could go through this long explanation as to why, but if you really want to know, it's posted in my livejournal (username on profile). I will mention, though, that I thought about deleting the story and just starting another project (there's so many things I would like to change about this story now), but I figured I owed an ending to all the people that have stuck with me (and I wanted to avoid death threats). Also, I'm going to be starting a new story soon! The summary is on my profile.

_Stay tuned after the end of the chapter to find out how you can get a preview of the next chapter!

* * *

_

**_Warning: This chapter contains graphic images of non-consensual physical molestation and mild language._ **

**Chapter 41 : No Deceit in Blood**

Naraku backhanded her, sending several small droplets of blood splattering across the pristine marble floor. "You'll watch your mouth, or I'll put it to good use, bitch."

Kagome glared openly at him, ignoring the small trails of blood running down her face from her nose. If he only knew exactly how much of a bitch she was… literally. "If you think I'll just become your whore, you've got another thing coming."

He chuckled, seemingly amused by her reply. "Make you my whore? My dear, a whore I may let go. You, on the other hand, will not be leaving."

"As if you can keep me here."

He smirked as he slowly walked towards her. The way he approached was like a cat stalking its prey. Climbing onto the bed and pinning her between his legs, he leaned forward, bringing his lips close to her ear. "Like you have any say in the matter. What do you, a weak human, expect to do?"

She shivered and pulled her head away from him. "Get off of me!"

A deep, evil laugh echoed in his chest. "How about I 'get off' in you, my dear? It sounds much more pleasing than getting off of you."

He licked the shell of her ear and ran his tongue down along her neck, pressing his body against hers as his tongue violated her. Feeling her struggles against him become fiercer, he let out a snarl, and thrust himself against her.

Kagome let out a squeak of surprise and disgust, but yanked her bound wrists harder. Twisting as quickly and with as much strength as she could, she momentarily unseated him from his position. Driving her knee upward with as much force as she could, she hit him in the groin.

Naraku gave a pained snarl and shuddered slightly, weakening his grip only somewhat.

'Thank Kami he doesn't have nuts of steel!' she thought with a slightly triumphant, if not a bit disgusted, glint flashing in her eye. Her moment was short-lived, however. She gave a gasp of surprise and pain when his grip tightened once more and ten pinprick claws pierced the flesh of her arms. Her gaze flashed towards the dirty hands that had her in a death grip for a few moments. Blood from the separate punctures pooled around each claw, filling to their own meniscus before droplets broke free and trailed down, staining her clothes and the pillows of the bed.

Glancing back up at her enemy, the first thing she noticed was his eyes. He was no longer writhing slightly in his pain, but staring directly at her. Worse yet, he was smirking at her. He looked like a bratty child who had just found his presents for Christmas when he wasn't supposed to.

"My dear, you are not being completely honest with me." His voice was deep, smug, and totally unnerving. "Perhaps if you confess, I shall not punish you… much."

Kagome perked a brow at his comment. "I have no idea of which you speak. You have asked me no questions, therefore I have told you no lies."

He dug his claws deeper into her flesh, making her cringe slightly. He pulled one hand out roughly, tearing the thin membrane of flesh on one shoulder, making the flow of blood increase. Her blood was not only staining her clothes, but also congealing in her hair. Slowly, he brought his bloodied hand to his mouth and licked it.

"Blood does not lie. Your blood cannot deny truths, nor can you deny your blood. The only blood sweeter than a human miko's blood is demon's blood laced with miko power. You cannot hide from me anymore… my holy youkai. Your concealment spell is wasted."

Kagome's eyes hardened as she stared at him. "So you know what I am. Then, why have you played this game, Naraku?"

"Because the game is just so much fun. However, I didn't know you were youkai… until I smelt the demonic power within your blood. As I said before… blood does not lie. Now, why don't you drop your concealment spell? I can hardly wait to see how voluptuous you are as a demon. "

She glared at him brought her demonic powers into her grasp. "Have this for voluptuous, hanyou." With a simple flex of each hand, her fingernails extended, sharpening into claws. She sliced her wrist bonds with a clever swipe of her razor-sharp nails, and punched Naraku in the side of the face.

The force of her punch sent him careening into the wall, causing a small collapse in the foundation. He had hit the wall with sufficient force, but only because she had caught him off guard. He'd be back up and furious within the minute. Deciding to waste no time, she smashed through his shoji doors, rolling nimbly to her feet after diving through the paper-thin membranes, and took off at a run down the winding halls of Naraku's castle.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Sesshoumaru sat beneath a sakura tree, glaring out into the forest around him. Immediately after he almost disemboweled Inuyasha, he made his leave of the group. His control was too shot, his temper too high to listen to endless banter. He wouldn't have taken any of it in, anyway, at the moment. That brought him to where he was now: sitting under a tree, trying to cool off enough to listen to any rescue plans they might propose. He had told the children of their mother's plight, and just as he knew they would, they began to cry. In their despair, they were inconsolable. He could remember the reactions when he had told them. The young fox, Shippou, had burst out in the most heart-wrenching tears, for they would have to be for him to feel sorry for the kit. Rin's eyes had grew large and sorrowful, tears gathering at the lower corners, but it was another few seconds before the full force of his information reached her and the tears slowly began to break away and trail down along her cheeks. She hadn't spoken a word since then. He glanced down at the two young children curled in his lap, and after a moment rested a hand on each head. They had fallen into a restless, troubled slumber under his watch. His face remained almost as clear and indifferent as ever, stared back toward the village. At the very least, the children could calm him enough to regain his senses. That was good. It reassured him, that if he did lose control, he would be less likely to harm them.

The rustling of branches, familiar scent, and familiar aura that had appeared drew his attention. Glancing upward, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Toshemoto. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Toshemoto said something.

"You are going to have to learn to tolerate Inuyasha."

It was a simple-spoken statement, lacking any alternate meaning. He was not accusing or scolding him, just telling him what must be done. That was what Sesshoumaru liked about Toshemoto. He didn't see a need to draw out things that could be easily addressed. When someone made a mistake, he told them they made a mistake and to not make it again. Insults were the equivalent of trash. What good would it do to tell someone they were stupid or inadequate? It might motivate them to work harder, or it may encourage them to bite you when you turn you back. Resentment festers like an illness and can only cause problems. Insults only cause resentment. In order to establish and maintain a strong loyal unity among his lands, he used this policy. Everyone may not like him, or even agree with him, but at least they can respect him.

Even though the statement was blunt, Sesshoumaru could think of no reply. He and Inuyasha never got along. Ever. There were too many differences, too few likenesses between them. They were always at odds, whether it was one-sided or mutual. It wasn't even the fact that Inuyasha was part human. A part of him was ashamed that Inuyasha was part dog demon. It might have even been easier for him if Inuyasha had been a full-blooded human. Inuyasha…he was ungrateful, rude, crude, indecisive, and made some horrible judgments. There was something else, too, but Sesshoumaru didn't know what it was. Perhaps it was sibling rivalry, perhaps it wasn't. Youkai didn't spend their time evaluating their "feelings." This understood aggression between them just was. There was no way to explain it.

Toshemoto sighed loudly enough for Sesshoumaru to hear, and spoke with little more conviction. Still, his words were sure and precise. "Of all the things Inuyasha wished, my daughter's kidnapping was not one of them. While he could never unconditionally love her, he cares for her in his own way. He failed to protect one of the few people that never cared if he was only half human, that he was half demon. His guilt is tangible, his self-pity evident. Any physical beating, any verbal berating you could give him could not punish him more than he is already doing in his mind."

Sesshoumaru listened as the older lord spoke. He didn't like what he was hearing, but knew that it wouldn't get him anywhere to ignore the Southern lord. Not only that, but it would be foolish for him to do so. In all his years, he could not find one bit of advice that had not given him positive guidance.

Toshemoto sat down and stared out at the surrounding forest. "I suppose… it must be hard to accept the knowledge that you have become unnecessary because the one you wished to protect could protect themselves and you better than you could. To realize in that same instant that you had been unable to fulfill the only promise you had ever been able to make to the one that accepted you; or to finally believe that, like everyone has always said, you truly are the lesser son of a once powerful lord in everyway, even the ways that should gain some advantage with only half so much instinct to defy your judgments. You are the lucky one, Sesshoumaru."

His anger was instantaneous and not lacking in intensity. "I am not where I am because of luck. If it were luck, Kagome would not be in Naraku's hands. She would be here, among her friends simply being herself. I could give you many reasons, or a long speech regarding luck, so-called good fortune, but it would be futile. Words are simply a means of communicating thoughts. You would not gain any sense of my experiences from a mere monologue."

Toshemoto's eyes flashed momentarily, but he did not lose his cool. He waited for Sesshoumaru to finish his tirade, and then he clarified what he had meant. "I have not said you did not work hard to achieve your place in the world, nor that you have the best fortune. No one has lived without hardships, but some have more than others. You have not been shunned by both humans and demons to realize what Kagome's acceptance of Inuyasha's heritage may possible mean to him. Nor have you had to live in the shadow of a powerful demon lord father, and the shadow of a possibly more powerful, full-blooded brother. I am not saying that his hardships have been any more trying than your own. You grew up alone, having to fight to live up to your father's reputation. You've wanted to prove yourself to those who doubt you. Inuyasha, too, has faced those same hardships. Even in defeat, his enemies have mocked him."

Sesshoumaru glanced toward Toshemoto once more, temper cooling slightly. He made no move to voice any thoughts as of yet, but waited for his fellow lord to continue.

"All hanyous, Inuyasha included, are damned beings from birth. They do not belong with either majority. Humans shun them for being part demon: thinking them dangerous, filthy. Demons shun them for being part human: thinking them lowly, and abominable. Hanyous are part of a line that was never meant to be. For a human and a demon to have children together, is to call your line to an end, for mixed breeds can never have children. This, I'm sure, Inuyasha does not know yet. As a half-demon, he can never pass on his own legacy. If he were to become wholly one species by way of magic or mishap, he would still face many problems. If he became a full youkai, he would leave behind those who he has come to accept as friends. He would also still be know as once being a half-demon, and would be hard put to find a female demon to accept him. And if he took a human bride, he would place any offspring in the same predicament he was in. If he became full human, he would have to leave behind any claim of his youkai heritage, including the only thing your father left him. His demon enemies would not overlook the opportunity to repay him for beating them in battle. He and any human family he may have managed to build would live in constant fear of attack. Either of these two options would give him a more balanced mind, a sense of direction. As he is now, he is lost. His human heritage makes his emotions rage in a larger intensity than a demons, but without being a full human, he knows not how to handle them. His demon heritage makes him feel a strong urge for bloodlust when wronged or threatened, and without being a full demon, he doesn't know how to control and keep his instincts in check. His swords helps, but without it, he is on his own. He is dependent."

Sesshoumaru was quiet for a long while after Toshemoto finished. He was silently, but carefully evaluating the little speech in his mind. For a moment, he started to reply, but before he could, the slight panting of the taijiya interrupted them.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but there is something you both must see. The mirror—the one that they took Kagome through—is acting very oddly."

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

A/U: Okay, sorry I left you with two cliffhangers. I promise I will update sooner than I have been. Also, this story is about to come to an end. My estimation is that there will only be three, maybe four more chapters left. I have a few points I need to make.

1) Telling me to update "or else" or saying "I'm asking you nicely" to update really won't make me update any faster. Besides, if you check my look up, you will see about when I plan to update.

2) When I run into writer's block, the only things that helps me is talking to other people who read/write fanfiction. So if you want me to update faster, don't tell me to update faster, talk to me (I won't bite... much, promise) or send me a private message/review.

Now, here's the way you can get a free (fast) preview of the next chapter (I thought this was a cool idea, not to mention I'm addicted):

At the end of the next chapter, there will be a riddle or question. If you get the answer right (**_private message only! don't put your answer in the review_**), I will send you the preview through private message/e-mail.

OR

You can get a preview simply by reviewing (you must state if you want one at the end of the review).

_**RIDDLE:**_

Hint : Object  
I come in many shapes, sizes, and colors. I'm only what I was meant to be when I'm in the sky. I can fly high and low, but I have no wings. Without you as my anchor, I will be lost among the breeze and never return.


	42. Kaguya's Lament

**A/U:** The answer to last chapter's riddle was "_kite_." Congrats to those who answered correctly, and I'm happy to say, last chapter helped the story hit the 200-review mark. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

Also, many thanks to Kate and Silv who helped me focus long enough to write this:D

**Footnotes for Kaguya's Lament**

These are footnotes. Numbers correspond.

(1) _Even the blessed_ – meaning individuals of holy respect; monks and mikos  
(2) Rue – to feel great sorrow for  
(3) _With one strike she gave his bane_ – she dealt his death blow  
(4) _her anger's vent_ – she became less angry when she harmed him  
(5) _her, he did rent_ – He pierced/tore her flesh  
(6) _fell to its unending rest_ – he died  
(7) _In silent scream, her head did rear_ – She tipped her head back, mouth open but didn't scream.  
(8) _In hopes of a true realized wish, not just fleeting_ – Kaguya told Kagura that her freedom was only an illusion, and that she could grant her true freedom for a price.  
(9) _Holy treasures they did seek_ – Kanna and Kagura had to gather five treasures to free Kaguya from the Mirror of Life – the jeweled sprig, the crystal from the dragon's neck, the swallow's cowrie shell, the stone bowl of Buddha, and the cloth of the fire rat.  
(10) _Of her plans, they turned a cheek_ – They knew she was evil, but freed her for their own gain, anyway.  
(11) _By her not even laden_ – Double meaning, 1) she didn't have to struggle with Kagome's weight, and 2) she had a clear conscience.  
(12) _They realized it was she he had drawn out _– Naraku faked his death so Kaguya would leave the safety of her mirror and he could devour her and become immortal.  
(13) _lock away his humanity_ – Kaguya tried to seal Inuyasha's human blood in her mirror, making him a mindless full-demon forever.  
(14) _he struggled but only in vanity_ – worthlessly, or the quality of being "in vain."  
(15) _kneel_ – In this context, it means "to go down on both knees," more specifically, "fell to his knees."  
(16) _… threw at her jewel shards… bonds became weak_ – The power of the jewel shards diffused the power of the bonds holding Kagome captive.  
(17) _To her he turned his furious eyes of gold… But then decided to overlook her behavior_ – In the movie, Inuyasha was upset that Kagome put herself at risk to save him.  
(18) _And their strength she did not gauge_ – she underestimated their strength

* * *

**_Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2nd Inuyasha movie)!_**

**Chapter 42: Kaguya's Lament**

The group sat, wide-eyed and looking at the mirror. They had been discussing possibilities to find Naraku when Miroku's clothes had started lifting into the air. The end result was a surprised Miroku trying to pull his robes back down, a furiously blushing Sango, a flustered Kikyou who had found the ceiling very interesting, a guffawing Inuyasha who only found Miroku's distress amusing, and an embarrassed Kaede yelling "Cover yeself up, Miroku! I haven't lived this long to see yer naughty bits!"

In a moment of revelation, Miroku plunged his hand into the pouch of his robes and removed the mirror. Instantly, his robes fell lifelessly back down. It took a moment to get everyone to settle down, but finally Miroku took the situation into his hands. "Ladies, I know you all feel privileged to have seen my –cough- 'naughty bits,' but you must contain your excitement for there are other matters at hand." That statement alone earned him glares from Kaede and Kikyou, a good punch from Sango, and everyone's attention.

"Quit being a pervert, Miroku," Sango growled and waved her Hiraikotsu threateningly.

"Sango, my love, your barbed words wound me," Miroku said dramatically and held a hand to his chest.

"Yeah, right," Sango huffed.

That brought them to where they were now.

Sango was sitting in a corner, still slightly huffing from the run back to Kaede's hut after getting 'the Lords,' but was still listening closely to those around her as she began to control her breathing. There was an odd, pronounced silence as they all congregated in the hut in a rather crude circle. Walking silently, Miroku placed the mirror on the floor in the middle of them. Stepping back, he took a seat of his own, and they watched silently for a moment.

The mirror itself was still and silent. It had stopped hovering as soon as Miroku's hand had removed the mirror from his robes. However, the mirror was glowing. A pulsing light made itself evident as it shined intensely enough to light the darkened features of the village hut, but then dimmed, plunging the hut into a seemingly darker atmosphere.

Rin and Shippou watched with a child-like awe, but all other people regarded the mirror with suspicion. Magical items were not things to be trifled with, especially those that Naraku had used. Sesshoumaru's narrowed gaze never left it, ready to act if it was necessary.

The mirror shined brightly once more, but the light did not dim or waver. Small ripples began to run their courses from the epicenter of the mirror to the outer rink. The voice of a young woman echoed from with in its confines and spoke in verse, and as it told its story, images of the story being told flashed across its surface. The group watched as their images came and went.

_"With one final fleeting glance, my head bent_  
_I bid thee not farewell  
__An action I repent  
__And climbed the heavenly stairwell_

_Thee bowed thy face and wept  
__And my conscience burned  
__For thee feelings thy kept  
__I could not return_

_In my heart, I felt a twang  
__Tears clouded my eyes  
__The silence of my ascent rang  
__For I had spoken mostly lies_

_I bid thee  
__In my mind:  
_'_Forgive me,  
Leave my actions behind_

_Thou hast proven thy love  
__Thy deed wasn't for naught  
__But I can only watch you from above  
__And leave you with this thought:_

_From the moon to the Earth  
__We'll evermore be apart  
__But I feel your love in all its girth…  
__Know you have a special place in my heart.'_

_And onward I continued my away  
__The moon down on you shone  
__A twinkling twilight ray  
__Warm but lone_

_But my arrival I never did make  
__A greedy youkai, the tearing of lace  
__My life—no give, but only take  
__And back down to Earth she did race_

_Evil she spread  
__From East to West  
__Leaving many dead  
__Even the blessed _(1)

_Then along came a man  
__Holy and true  
__Conceiving a plan  
__For her evil, he did rue _(2)

_And in battle they did meet  
__A clash of claws and sutras tossed  
__It didn't seem that either would defeat  
__For ground neither had yet lost_

_With one strike she gave his bane _(3)  
_Laughing mirthfully, her anger's vent _(4)  
_The day's light began to wane  
__But with one more attempt—Her, he did rent _(5)

_She gave a single startling shriek  
__In his mind, his plan he carefully wrought  
__Ignoring the bloody gaze, unfit for the meek  
__For if it failed, his life would still be sought_

_Lifting her crystal weapon  
__And catching his eyes with its reflection  
__He felt his strength begin to lessen  
__Falling to his knees, no means of protection_

_And with his last staggering breaths  
__A powerful mantra he did chant  
__His body then fell to its unending rest _(6)  
_Glaring at his corpse, she gave wordless rant_

_She felt her powers began to disappear  
__And into her weapon by whirlwind drawn  
__In silent scream, her head did rear _(7)  
_Her evil reign over with the dawn_

_Then followers in his confidence  
__Came to gather her, a disgrace  
__And carried her hence  
__To a remote place_

_Several long years  
__Her existence lay hidden  
__Generations she caused no fears  
__But her time she had bidden_

_And when opportunity itself presented  
__To take the place of evil disbanded  
__She gained freedom never intended  
__New servants of the last evil to her were handed_

_Witch of wind and child of absence they were of  
__Two new owners of hearts calmly beating  
__Servitude rendered but not out of love  
__In hopes of a true realized wish not just fleeting (8)_

_So on a mission they were sent  
__Holy treasures they did seek _(9)  
_My power to them she had lent  
__And of her plans, they turned a cheek_ (10)

_In their quest they did meet  
__Someone not even half-so evil  
__A hanyou of measurable feat  
__Known for hissword oh so lethal_

_But alone he was not  
__A group of assortment wide  
__True friendship and love that wouldn't rot  
__Among them they had nothing to hide_

_She claimed her he had to serve  
__He cursed her and her he refused  
__Believing she had some nerve  
__For he'd never let himself be used_

_So her actions turned unfair  
__She kidnapped a young maiden  
__And spirited her away to her lair  
__By her not even laden _(11)

_Each one harbored worry  
__But they would not abandon her to fate  
__And the hanyou seethed with unmatched fury  
__After her they went, praying it not too late_

_Finally, they glanced upon her castle  
__She knew they had arrived  
__Under no small amount of hassle  
__But wondered how they still survived_

_The group made their entrance  
__Shifting their eyes all around  
__Hanyou ready to reap his vengeance  
__Each one knew they were battle-bound_

_Upon their prey they did stumble  
__Wasting no time she sent a mighty blast  
__And the group did surely tumble  
__Righting, they hoped it wouldn't last_

_Then he returned, evil and vile  
__And all wondered what his actions were about  
__He had faked his death for just a while  
__Then they realized it was she he had drawn out _(12)

_The fighting went back and forth between the three  
__Then the deceitful one was knocked away  
__Then they looked to her, leaving him for the moment be  
__It was the group's turn to enter the fray_

_His intentions for her were not good  
__A face promising death could have no other inference  
__His weapon craved blood from were he stood  
__Then he attacked, though it made no difference_

_Entirely enraged by his gall  
__When opportunity showed, it she did seize  
__Swearing to possess his mind once and for all  
__And bring the half-breed to his knees_

_With her mirror she caught his gaze_  
_And attempted to lock away his humanity _(13)  
_Scattering his thoughts, as if lost in maze  
__Screaming, he struggled but only in vanity _(14)

_He clutched his head in horrible pain  
__His thoughts and emotions he was unable to feel  
__His purpose and identity lost, his enemy not slain  
__Gone to his friends, he could only kneel _(15)

_Watching her friend, the maiden let out gasp  
__In his eyes, she could see the imposter's taint  
__She could only think of holding him in her grasp  
__And restlessly she fought against her restraint_

_She tugged, pulled, turned, and gave many a struggling twist  
__And yon fox threw at her jewel shards and her bonds became weak_ (16)  
_Breaking free, she threw her arms around him, and he she then kissed  
__And when he regained his mind, the battle no longer looked so bleak_

_To her he turned his furious eyes of gold  
__And held the gaze of his savior  
__Both sad and happy; she, he did scold  
__But then decided to overlook her behavior_ (17)

_Then they turned to the evil to face  
__And promised that her life they'd end  
__For her, there would be no saving grace  
__Against them all, she could never defend_

_Then between them battle waged  
__Truly a great and horrible fight  
__And their strength she had not gauged _(18)  
_And for them, it turned out right_

_With a mighty swing the hanyou destroyed her body  
__And the monk damned her soul  
__A fitting punishment for one so naughty  
__She'd never be able to reach her goal_

_Then the fighting screeched to a halt  
__Their other combatant got away  
__But none of them were at fault  
__For they'd face him again another day_

_With her destruction  
__Her illusions all fell  
__The items returned from abduction  
__And for the moment, all was well."_

As the last sounds of the echoing voice faded, everyone cast confused glances at each other. The mirror had continued its pulsing glow, but now a fuzzy gray, black, and white was all that the mirror reflected.

"That was very nice and all, and not to kill the mood or anything, but exactly what was the point of retelling our battle with Kaguya? I mean… We _were_ there. We know what happened," voiced Sango.

"True, but I don't think the point was the actual retelling of the battle. The account we just heard confirms the suspicions I had when we were still battling Kaguya—the being we fought was not the actual celestial being. It was someone who had consumed the real one to try and take her place," reasoned Miroku.

"Once again, that's lovely and all, but it has nothing to do with our current predicament. That bit of information really can't help us figure out how to use this mirror or where those bastards took Kagome."

"That's were you're wrong, my dear Sango! This mirror isn't just bewitched to tell that story to anyone who picks it up. I believe it was the actual voice of the force within the mirror and that even though the celestial being's body was consumed, that her soul remained separate."

"The slayer is right. As enlightening as this information and your beliefs are, this really does not solve our problem," Sesshoumaru bit out in a dangerously calm and quiet voice.

Miroku took a look at him and gulped, not sure if he should keep on talking or just shut up. Thankfully, he was saved from either choice by the next voice.

"I believe what the monk is trying to say is that the celestial being bound her soul within the power of the mirror. She has given her account of what happened to reveal that even though she lacks a physical manifestation, she does indeed know what has transpired and their role in it," surmised Toshemoto.

It was quiet for a few minutes as the information sunk into those involved and listening to the conversation, when Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So, now what? Does she want revenge on us or something?"

Everyone looked at Inuyasha with disbelieving looks. Even Shippou and Rin were giving him disdainful looks.

"What? What did I say?" Inuyasha looked thoroughly confused at their stares.

Sesshoumaru gave an imperceptible sigh and responded, "Her body was eaten by the one you destroyed. She was stuck with her until Kagura and Kanna freed the fake celestial being. Her attacker used her mirror to cause havoc and mayhem. When she was destroyed, the real celestial being was no longer under the fake one's control. Exactly which parts of all of this do you think she wishes revenge for, idiot?"

Inuyasha jumped up, enraged, "I don't know what the hell you're trying to say, Sesshoumaru, but I'm not an idiot!"

Miroku sighed, rubbing his temple, "Inuyasha, sit down. Lord Sesshoumaru is merely stating she has no need for revenge upon us because we destroyed the one who attacked her."

"Well, he could've just said that instead being an asshole!" shouted Inuyasha.

Rin gasped and covered her ears, glaring at Inuyasha for cursing, before looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"You wouldn't have understood anyway, half-breed," Sesshoumaru replied evenly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he continued shouting.

"Enough!" came the quiet, but still forceful command of Toshemoto. "Now is not the time. Save your petty squabble for a more appropriate time."

Rin and Shippou stared at him with wide eyes, while Inuyasha's grumbled and sat back in his corner. Sesshoumaru merely didn't reply at all.

A bit hesitantly, Sango continued, "Well… how does this help our situation?"

Miroku was quiet for a moment before responding, "I believe, if we can convince her, that the spirit will tell us where Naraku has taken Lady Kagome. Perhaps, even take us there, since the mirror has that power. In fact, I believe she is offering to help… I see no other reason for her to bestow such information otherwise."

"Perhaps she is offering her thanks for us setting her free?" offered Sango.

"Perhaps, she is, but perhaps, this is another trick of Naraku's," Miroku sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "The only way we will find out is if we do it. If we do it, there are two possibilities—one, we find Lady Kagome; two, we end up in a trap. If we don't do it, however, we still won't have any idea where they have taken her."

"You are assuming that we will even have a choice. Overlooking the fact that we have no indication of how to go about asking this to the spirit in the mirror, there is no certainty that we will be able to choose the outcome," countered Toshemoto. "However, if it is the only way, then it must be done. I will not leave my daughter in the hands of that filthy abomination."

They all nodded in agreement, and then Sango asked, "Now what shall we do?"

As if in response, the mirror started flashing. Sometimes the black would be most pronounced, sometimes the white or gray, and then suddenly, a faint image appeared and steadily grew more visible. They watched as what was clearly Kagome's human appearance was shown. Then suddenly, and hand smacked her across the face, and bits of blood flew through the air. The image zoomed out, revealing that her arms were bound to what appeared to be a bedpost. The scene dimmed, then another brightened in. They watched as Naraku drew his face close to hers and she struggled against him.

Sesshoumaru steadily grew angrier watching the mirror. The hanyou had dared touch her, and he was going to kill him for it.

The image in the mirror brightened slightly, and then they watched as Kagome released part of her concealing spell, cut herself free, and punched Naraku into a wall. Without wasting a second, she crashed through the shoji doors and took off again. A little time passed, and they saw Naraku get back on his feet and storm out of the room in the direction she had went.

* * *

I really meant to get this out sooner, and I meant for it to be longer, but I just couldn't focus. I've been kind of frustrated with TBI, I guess. I need some beta readers for the rest of this story and (mostly) To Be Immortal and the other projects I have in my head. Any volunteers? No? Oh well. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out pretty soon. 

Sorry, but no riddle this time. Very few people actually followed the instructions anyway. Many thanks to the few that did (I can't remember who they were, but I still appreciate it)!

**ABOUT THE PREVIEW: **Sorry, but I'm not guaranteeing a preview. If I do type out a preview, however, then I will be sending previews to the people that give me a review.


	43. Blood for Blood

**Chapter 43: Blood for Blood  
**

Kagome ran down the winding hallways, not paying that much attention to which way she turned. Her only thought at the moment was to get away from Naraku. The soft, constant "whoosh" of air traveling through her clothes was grating on her nerves. Tugging on one side, she pulled her garb closer and tied the loose fabric in a knot.

The soft patter of her quick, light steps echoed in her mind. She had no idea where her shoes had gone, nor did she care. The absence of the click of the heels of her shoes on the marble floor was welcome. With each step she felt like she wasn't getting any further away from him, that she was barely managing to stay just out of his reach. Was he taunting her? Pushing it in her face that he could catch her should he so chose? Both thoughts made her feel sick to her stomach. She had to do something, but what could she do?

Then something occurred to her. She wasn't human—she was a demon, the "next in line" to take the throne of the Southern Lands. She couldn't just keep running when she was in trouble. She had to fight eventually. No one was there to save her; no one even knew where she was. She could only hope Inuyasha had remained mostly unharmed and had at least informed everyone else to the current predicament. What had those training lessons been for—show, responsibility, a way to pass the time? If she never fought, would they have truly, perhaps, been for nothing? Some warrior she was. She had a warrior's ability but not a warrior's instincts. She wasn't even sure if she had a warrior's nerve. She had thought she had strengthened her resolve, but here she was, running from her captor. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? Stop, wait for him to find her, and fight him? She knew it wouldn't work. Even if she fought her hardest, it wouldn't work. Naraku was too crafty, too sly, and too cowardly to ever fight on equal ground. He always had back up plans… always had his minions, his detachments, and his hair-twined puppets. That he was here and alive now was proof enough.

How could they truly destroy him? Even when they attacked him and not his puppets, he still returned. How did one exactly go about eradicating a virtually indestructible half-demon, half-human? She ran through past battles, noting how their adversaries were dispatched. No big mystery there... most were either destroyed by the Kami no Kizu or her sacred arrow. Neither of those worked on the hanyou. She almost groaned. "Let's see..." she pondered in her mind. "What is his weakness... where does he have most of his defenses?" She suddenly remembered the infant that used to be near... he was always guarded by one or more of Naraku's minions... "We never could get close to that kid... perhaps he was the most important link... But what purpose did he serve? Other than that killing of powerful mikos and monks thing..." Kagome groaned, roughly rubbing her hand along her face. "What do you have to do to kill a hanyou and keep him that way?"

'Okay, Kagome, this line of reasoning isn't getting you anywhere!' she berated herself mentally. 'Where are most demons weak?' As she pondered, she listed most vital places demons tend to protect. 'Back, neck, sometimes the head since those wounds bleed like a mother, their -ahem- special area... not that giving him a good kick there did much toward defeating him... ah... the chest...'

Then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. 'His chest... his heart... he can't keep reattaching severed limbs, let alone breath, without his heart! Crap, it took me that long to figure that out?'

"I feel like such a moron," she absentmindedly muttered aloud.

"Indeed, it is rather foolish, not to mention futile, for you to run from me, miko," Naruku purred in her ear.

Kagome jumped, swinging her arm around, hoping to catch him off guard, but he easily caught her by the wrist before she could hit him. "That's not very nice of you... I can see it was a mistake to tie you to my bed... I should've chained you there instead... not only your arms, but your legs, too." He gave a cocky scoff, and gripped her wrist more painfully, twisting it. "I won't treat you so kindly, anymore, miko... You can live with a few broken limbs." He smiled ruefully, and twisted her wrist until there was a distinct snap.

Kagome cried out in pain as she fell on her knees. Sharp, stinging tears came to her eyes unbidden and swirled across the surface, making them glassy.

He chuckled, "If I had known that was all it would take to get you on your knees, I would've broken your wrist sooner..." Keeping a grip on her wrist, he bent down and gave a throaty whisper. "I guess if I break the other one, though, you wouldn't be able to hold yourself up as I defile you."

Filled with disgust, Kagome took a deep breathe, and yanked her broken wrist from his hand. Trying her hardest to block out the pain as the broken bone shifted against it's other piece, she turned, punching him in the nose as hard as she could. She could feel his nose break as her knuckles connected with his face. He stumbled backward a few paces, his hands quickly moving to cover his nose. Blood ran from each nostril, dripping down his shirt, staining it red.

"An eye for an eye, Naraku... or in this case, blood for blood, a nose for a wrist," she sneered.

_**Elsewhere... **_

A mix of images blended across the crystal surface of the mirror. It cleared and brightened long enough for them to tell it was once again showing images of Kagome and Naraku. They watched as Kagome punched him square in the nose. Blood cascaded from his nostrils, and his nose was rather flat, and jutted out in odd places, showing it was undoubtably shattered.

"That was a nice shot," Sango mumbled somewhat numbly. If not for her worry, she might have taken more pleasure in it.

They watched as Kagome spoke to him then scowled, taunting him it seemed. Naraku fixed her with a glance of pure contempt and rage. He said something, then straightened, heading towards her.

The image dissolved, and the mirror grew dull.

"We're running out of time discussing what to do," Miroku pondered aloud. "I believe the mirror has shown us all she will. It's time for us to decide."

"We're going to go after them at any means possible. I believe we already agreed on this," Sesshoumaru spoke with absolution.

"So, how do we do that?" Sango shifted nervously from foot to foot. She hated guessing games. She was more of an action kinda girl.

"Ask her," Toshemoto simply said.

Everyone but Sesshoumaru gave him odd looks. "Ask her what?" Sango questioned.

"Ask her to take us to my daughter. If she's offering her help, all we have to do is accept and thank her for it."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, wondering if that would be all they would have to do. Instead of waiting for them to make up their minds, Sesshoumaru stepped around them and picked up the mirror.

He spoke quietly to the mirror, "Would you take us to Kagome... please." Despite it being a request, it sounded more like a command. He waited a few moments and then sat it back on the ground. Perhaps the mirror didn't want to help them. As he walked away, however, the mirror shone with a dim light.A twirling abyss of grays and whites spun inside the mirror's reflection.

"What the hell is it doing now?" Inuyasha yelled, crouching on all fours, glaring at the mirror in suspicion.

"Inuyasha, just shut up and watch. If we knew what it was doing, someone would've already explained it to the rest of us," Sango said in a resolved, but somewhat exasperated sort of way. Inuyasha mentally grumbled, but didn't voice any complaints. He'd rather not become the target of Sango's fury.

Sesshoumaru turned, looking at the mirror. He waited a moment, then walked back toward it. He squatted beside it, watching it for a moment, then he touched the center of the typhoon pictured. A pulling wind, weak at first, filtered all around them, but it grew stronger and stronger until it exploded with forceful current, and dragged Kikyou, Miroku, and Sango closer and closer. Sesshoumaru relaxed and let the current of the wind lead him. Toshemoto followed him shortly after. Even Shippou abandoned his safe harbor near Kaede and Rin and jumped into the mirror. Casting glances among each other, they stopped struggling... what other choice did they have?

The wind immediately stopped, and the mirror grew dull once more. Rin shifted back and forth on her feet. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Shippou-chan..." She turned her sorrowful eyes to the elderly women. "Will they be able to help Kagome-neesan?"

"I hope so, child," she replied somberly, and stared at the mirror.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really very sorry it took me so long to update. I've almost lost all inspiration and drive for this story, so I've forced myself to try and make the last few chapters the best I can (I felt really guilty for leaving it untouched for so long). I was looking back through reviews and there are some I don't remember ever seeing, and I felt even more guilty (I probably just forgot!). Therefore, I've tried to finish this in a more timely manner. Please let me know what you think of the chapter. All opinions are appreciated (but this late in the story, not much can be helped, ne?). Thanks to those who've stuck with me for so long! Also, thanks to those who fed my ego about the poem/rhyming story. I'm very proud of it. 


End file.
